Looking From A Hilltop
by Yourgame
Summary: An alternate take on the encounter with Infinite at Metropolis. Darkfic. Fem!Dog!Avatar. Avatar/Infinite. Dubcon. Obviously non-canon. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

**This was an idea I had lurking in my brain. DarkFic. Fem!Dog!Avatar. Infinite/Avatar. Dubious Consent. Possible abuse and torture later on. Don't complain about how I didn't warn you. I actually did warn you.**

PROLOGUE

 _ **THWAK!**_

That was all Avery heard as she slammed into concrete roof of the building she was on. Her soul died when she heard the radio that she had used to contact her fellow Resistance members break from the impact. _Oh no._ She thought. _No one is going to come save me now. I'm all alone. Going to die alone at the hands of this...monster._

The brown-furred dog could only gaze weakly at the sky over Metropolis as she heard that awful laugh of her enemy. She craned her neck towards that noise. And she saw it again. That same awful look in his eye when she was in this very same position when she first encountered him. She remembered the cruelty in his voice. How he savored her pain. And now she didn't think he was going to be merciful this time.

"Did you honestly think that you could defeat me? ME!? You're just a pathetic insect that I should have crushed when I first had the chance." Infinite sneered at her.

Then Avery saw it. The Wispon. Her sole remaining hope of salvation was only a couple feet away from her and partially obscured by rubble. A rush of adrenaline began to go through the dog's veins. That last shot of hope. This was her chance. She could do it. She could kill this creature right now and end it. No point in holding back.

Avery lunged towards the Wispon and pointed it haphazardly at her tormentor. "YOU MASKED COWARD!" she cried defiantly and opened fire at Infinite...and missed. A pit formed in her stomach. No point in insulting a god-like being with illusionary powers if you're not currently capable of hitting the broadside of a barn.

Predictably, Infinite was furious about being insulted by this weaker dog, who had the nerve to call _him_ a weak coward. Fire blazed in his only visible eye and he began to march towards the defiant dog. Avery began to tremble. Unable to fire again out of fear, she dropped the Wispon. Then suddenly, he stopped and the fire in his eye died down, replaced with an aura of smug calmness that was arguably even more unnerving to Avery. She had never seen Infinite like this before. What the hell was going on?

The jackal wasn't interested in killing her. He had...another use for her. He wanted her to know that he was not weak. He wanted her to remember this. She was going to bear his mark whether she liked it or not and live with it for the rest of her life. And he knew exactly what to do to Avery.

Avery was surprised by what he did next. He put his hands up to his mask and removed it. She had expected to see the face of a horribly deformed creature behind the mask. What she saw instead frightened her even more than what she had previously imagined. Avery saw the face of a perfectly normal jackal (heterochromic eyes aside). He could perfectly blend in with a crowd of Mobians, if he wanted to. Underneath that mask, the most horrific monster on the planet looked just like everybody else... Avery flinched as the metallic mask hit the ground with a sharp audible bang.

"Still think I'm a coward?" The jackal sneered with a smug grin across his face. Avery was speechless. Soon he began approaching her.

Finally able to speak, Avery asked a question. "W-What do you want?" The jackal then crouched down in front of her and looked her dead in the eyes. As Avery stared into his intense gaze, Infinite began to speak coldly.

"I want you to never forget what I'm going to do you. I want you to see me whenever you close your eyes. I want you to know that you're weak enough to allow yourself to be defiled by someone stronger than you. I want you to live with this for the rest of your life."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_ Before Avery could continue with that thought, she felt his hand edging towards her waistband and a feeling of pure, undiluted revulsion filled every space of her body. _NO. JUST NO._ The thought of her...mating with this monster made her want to eject all of her stomach contents right then and there.

The jackal did have other reasons for his actions other than his first and foremost goal of traumatizing the female dog. Even after having the Phantom Ruby prototype implanted in his chest cavity, he was still curious about sex. It had been a while since he mated. During his days as a mercenary, he had mated with plenty of females and they liked him...or at least they did for a while. Now he finally had some fresh meat only mere inches away from him. Would the Doctor approve of his actions? No of course not, but he didn't need to know. Infinite licked his muzzle hungrily at the sight of the panicking female.

Avery wanted out. No way in hell was she gonna lose her virginity to this creature. She tried to crawl away in vain, but the jackal noticed. He knocked Avery down to the ground and crawled on top of her, pinning her underneath his weight. A soft, predatory growl escaped the jackal's throat. Avery tried to scream, but nothing came out. Infinite used this oppritunity to make his move. He went down and kissed her roughly.

Avery's sense of panic turned into one of confusion. The thought of her making out with...Infinite was just too much for her brain to handle. It wasn't long before Infinite had his tongue in her mouth. She could only gasp in her head as the jackal probed her mouth methodically. Avery had never been in a romantic (that is, if you could call what Infinite was doing "romantic") relationship with a male before. However during her school days, she had watched couples make out to know enough about how it was supposed to work. She was surprised at how good Infinite was at kissing her. The way his tongue moved in her mouth made her shudder. She grabbed a hold of him and tried to kiss back. Keyword: Tried. Infinite was amused by Avery's lack of experience and playfully pushed back against her thrashing tongue. Infinite broke the kiss and went down towards Avery's neck.

She felt her brain turn to mush as Infinite began to nibble on certain areas of her neck. Then she began to feel a new sensation...pleasure? What the hell? A part of her wanted Infinite to continue with what he was currently doing. Avery was experiencing pleasures previously unknown to her. She hated to admit it, but Infinite was a pretty handsome jackal. A shame he didn't have the personality to match. She began involuntarily throbbing in bliss. Infinite was slightly disappointed by the fact that Avery seemed to be enjoying the foreplay. He had always preferred the females that resisted in a futile attempt to escape his amorous advances. But it'll have to do.

As Infinite was licking that sweet spot on Avery's neck, he began to put his hand under her shirt and grab at her breasts, making the dog gasp loudly at the sensation of Infinite's hands clamping down on her fleshy mounds.

"Oh God." she breathed as Infinite practically molested her. Avery began to get nervous. Her sworn enemy, this complete and utter monster was now fondling her and nipping her neck like he was her boyfriend. One part of Avery, her voice of reason, was begging her to get out while a more wicked part of her was telling her to relax and enjoy the attention that Infinite was giving her. After all, it's been a very rough war and she deserved the sensation of being felt up and kissed by a male...and maybe a little more. Infinite then took his hands out of Avery's shirt. It was when he began to pull down Avery's pants that her voice of reason started screaming "get out of there you fool!" Avery tried struggling but again, she was pinned down by the jackal.

"Hm. You weren't resisting before." he muttered as he finally removed her pants and began tugging at her underwear, making Avery gasp in shock. And with one strong pull, Avery's panties were down and her...parts were exposed to the jackal. She was redder than a tomato, from both arousal and embarrassment. It was at that moment that she realized that she was wet. Infinite gave a lustful look at her as if to say "Nice!" and then he went down on her with his hands.

Infinite began to probe at her genitalia. He removed his gloves and plunged one finger deep into Avery, making the dog gasp and quiver, sending another batch of her vaginal fluid out. Infinite could only grin cruelly at the thought of being in control of this female's body in the most intimate of ways. And he had other tricks up his sleeve. Avery's eyes went wide in shock as the jackal began thumbing at her clitoris, rubbing his thumb up and down and even grabbing her clit between his thumb and index finger. That's it. She wanted out. She could not believe that her body was betraying her, begging for that gaping hole growing inside her to be filled with...with...well...filled with Infinite's pe-

Before she could finish that thought, Infinite began to position himself on top of her and she felt something bigger than his finger brushing up against her entrance, sending chills up her spine. She knew what it was and it was finally going to happen. Then the jackal whispered something in her ear that made her skin crawl.

"Let this serve as a reminder to you of who you've been resisting. A reminder of your proper place in this world. And I can tell that a part of you agrees with me".

Infinite then playfully nibbled on the edge of Avery's ear, making the dog moan against her will. He continued.

"Now tell me. What is your proper place in this world? You already know the answer." the jackal then began to tease his tip around Avery's virgin entrance.

Avery then tried to answer his question properly but it could only come out in a ragged, choppy manner. "B-be-below y-you." Infinite grinned in satisfaction.

"Correct." he purred. Avery was not prepared at all as she felt her entrance being stretched wide open and she let out a half-whimper half-scream as Infinite's manhood ripped open her hymen. She had no choice but to clutch onto Infinite's fur as he worked his way deep into her center. The dog did not want to know what he would do if she tried to escape with him inside her. Best to play it safe and allow Infinite to penetrate her.

The thrusting continued and Avery started to feel more oddly relaxed. Her breathing became heavy and increasingly erratic. The friction between her walls and Infinite's invading member simply felt incredible to her, despite the pain. If only it wasn't Infinite thrusting into her. Oddly enough, the jackal's breathing was rather cold, mechanical and precise. As though mating with Avery was simply a task for Infinite to cross off a list.

Infinite's thrusts became harder and more intense, causing Avery's eyes to roll back and she could only see stars. The only sensations were the sight of the stars, the breathing of herself and her unwanted partner and the unusual pleasure in her groin. Infinite began to show more interest in the activity. His primal instincts wanted to claim this female as his. To dominate her regardless of whether Avery actually enjoyed it or not.

It was only a few minutes, but to Avery, it felt like hours. She and Infinite were very close to release. She could feel that wave coming. Then without warning, Infinite bit Avery's neck while emitting a downright feral growl. Avery cried out in both pain and pleasure at the sensation of the jackal's fangs sinking into the soft, tender flesh of her neck and she finally came. She had never had an orgasm this hard. Like most females, she occasionally played with herself, but the orgasms from solo masturbation were nothing like an orgasm caused by a male deep inside her.

Then sensation of Avery's spasming vagina from the orgasm drove Infinite over the edge as well. He let out another growl as his knot swelled up and shot rope after rope of jackal seed deep into Avery. After Infinite was spent he collapsed on top of Avery, who was currently in a daze of confusion and pleasure, seemingly unaware of what just happened.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Infinite's knot deflated and he left Avery with a wet pop. The dog relaxed her grip on his fur and he stood up with a triumphant grin on his face. The sight of this little pest laying in front of him, half-naked and thoroughly used made the jackal more proud of himself than he'd ever been before. Avery's brain was still mush from the rush of her orgasm. Then Infinite noticed something off in the distance. A familiar red echidna making his way through Metropolis. Damn! The Resistance must have realized something was wrong when the dog's radio broke and sent someone to get her. Infinite no longer had any reason to stick around. He had already gotten what he wanted: complete and total submission from Avery.

"Luckily for you, your friends sent someone to get you. But it's too late. I've already claimed you as mine." Infinite said mockingly as he put his gloves back on. He then walked back to retrieve his mask. Avery's brain was starting to clear up from her orgasm high and she began to feel awful. She felt dirty. Used. Yet she still had a slight interest in doing...that with Infinite again despite the sick feeling that she would get. She wondered what it would be like to have sex with Infinite if he wasn't working for Eggman. If he was on the side of the Resistance.

After putting his mask back on, Infinite turned to her.

"I hope we can do that again." The jackal stated coldly before teleporting away. Avery was all alone. She looked down and noticed a pinkish mixture of jackal sperm and hymen blood trickling out of her opening. Knuckles was coming to retrieve her. Avery didn't want him to know. What would he think when he realizes that she mated with Infinite? Would he be mad at her, the jackal or both? If the former, then would she be thrown out of the Resistance for sleeping with the enemy?

And how was she gonna clean up her mess? Smearing it with her clothes was out of the question. Her newly fractured mind sent her a rather bizarre thought. _You need to taste him._ She tried to think of other options, but her body had other ideas. It wasn't long before she was licking the mess. It was as though Infinite was still watching over her, ordering Avery to lick up his fluids. She could almost hear his icy voice as she did the deed.

Avery got as much off as she could, not caring about the salty, metallic taste on her mouth, and then limped over to retrieve her pants and undies. Walking was a little difficult after Infinite popped her cherry. After redressing, she just sat there laying out on her back. She was covered in bruises from the previous battle and she hoped Knuckles wouldn't be able to tell apart the love bites that Infinite left on her neck from the bruises from combat.

A whirlwind of emotions danced through her head as she gazed up at the sky. Lust. Terror. Hatred (but Avery wasn't exactly sure if she hated Infinite for taking her virginity, herself for giving into his advances or both). Pleasure. Fear. It was all there. She finally snapped back to reality as she saw Knuckles running up to her and shouting something. Avery was going to be alright...for now at least.

 **This is only the prologue, so there's obviously gonna be more in store for her. Fem!Avatar (or Avery as I decided to call her) is going to go through hell and back in this fic. And this isn't the last you'll see of Infinite.**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 _1 MONTH LATER_

The world was rebuilding after the war finally ended and Eggman was finally toppled. This was a time of celebration for all of the formally oppressed citizens. All except for one though: Avery. The very Avery that was one of the two biggest players in defeating Eggman. She was not celebrating. She became more withdrawn. She often skipped the post-Resistance meetings that occurred to discuss rebuilding. When she did show up, she was oddly quiet and sullen. Never talking unless asked a question. Everybody assumed that she was simply stressed out from the war. Little did they know that the actual cause of Avery's troubles was something much, _much_ more personal that happened to her in Metropolis.

She often had two different types of dreams lately. Both of which involved that damn jackal. The first type was very erotic and pleasing. She would often be safe in bed, with Infinite pleasuring her and her pleasuring him. They were very vivid too. She could literally feel the heat of Infinite's body. They often followed the same pattern. Heavy making out, nibbling in certain pleasing areas, groping, etc. And then the sex. When Avery had these dreams, she would literally wake up with her panties soaking. She came in her sleep.

Then Avery would mentally beat herself up for daring to dream such erotic things about Infinite. _The hell is wrong with you!?_ She would think to herself. _He didn't really love you when he did that to you in Metropolis. It was only to make himself feel good. Infinite is a violent, sadistic lecherous tyrant..._

 _...and so deliciously sexy._ Another sick voice would sometimes finish, making Avery violently ill. Why? Just why?

The second type of dream would cause Avery to wake up screaming in terror. They always involved Infinite violently raping her. Large amounts of blood would flow out of her. Infinite would often bite her and consume bloody chunks of her flesh. He was both a literal predator and a sexual one. And like the first type of dream, they were very, very vivid. She could still feel the pain even after she woke up.

Avery didn't want anyone to know. Everyone knows her as a war hero. What would everybody think when they knew that Infinite "raped" (she still did not know whether to call what he did to her "rape" or not. No, she didn't want it...but it felt good) her? They'd see her as some type of sick whore that would happily give her body over to Eggman's second-in-command. She didn't want to deal with the consequences of coming clean.

Avery's favorite post-war activity was to just sit around all day, holed up in her apartment and watch TV. Anything to turn her brain into complete mush. It was like a drug injected directly into her brain. She would just flip through the channels and watch some sitcom, or a drama (she would always avoid the ones involving a raped and murdered female) or the news. It was a repetitive routine and today was going to be no different.

Avery dragged herself out of bed, took a shower, got changed, got some cereal and plopped down on the couch to destroy her brain again. Time to watch the news. It was the same old story. About how the rebuilding was going and some theorizing about the whereabouts of Eggman. The dog scarfed down her cereal as she watched. Then she felt an odd sensation in her body.

Usually when Avery ate her cereal, she just sucked it in like a vacuum. But not today. Her stomach seemed to be trying to reject the food. What the hell? She tried to swallow, keep it all down, but she couldn't. Her vision was becoming blurry and she felt dizzy. Then it came all out. She ejected her stomach contents all over herself. She sat there in shock as the vomit began soaking through her clothes, dribbling down her legs, dripping onto the floor. Avery sat there for what seemed like minute, holding her vomit-filled cereal bowl. This is not right.

She rushed upstairs to take a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes. This was not normal. The way she vomited just seemed off. She needed to see a doctor. She knew a walk-in clinic that was not too far away. There were plenty of medical professionals around after the war. There were tons of injured people out there that needed healing. But she never wanted to talk to the doctors. They wouldn't understand.

Avery hopped in her run-down van and drove quickly to the closest walk-in clinic. She tried her best not to speed. Just imagine what they would think when they discovered that one of the greatest war heroes in the war got a speeding ticket! Then Avery saw her destination. She got out of the car, walked in and realized that she was gonna have to wait a while. Still plenty of injured Mobians that probably needed some broken bones rechecked or something. She walked up to the receptionist, a male cat.

"Hi-i. I've...I was violently ill about 25 minutes ago. I-I've never v-vomited like that before. I don't know what's wrong with m-m-me. I just want to make sure it's n-not life-threatening." Avery gasped out of breath. The cat motioned for her to have a seat.

She sat there wondering what was wrong with her. Was this some rare disease that was 100% fatal? She had to think such thoughts while sitting next to a crying rabbit child with a screwed-up eye. Not a very pleasant situation. After what seemed like forever, listening to her own worried thoughts and the war-rattled patients around her, a friendly-looking purple hedgehog lady walked in and called her name.

She walked up with the hedgehog to an examination room. This hedgehog lady was the doctor assigned to her. When they arrived at the examination room, Avery sat on the table and told her doctor all of the details of the vomiting.

"Hmm...I'm gonna need to run some tests." The hedgehog doctor said. She left and came back with a needle. "I'm gonna have to draw some blood."

Avery sat there calmly as the hedgehog drew blood from her arm. She had to deal with worse than needles.

"This might take a little while. So hold still." the purple hedgehog said and she left the room. Leaving Avery sitting there all alone. Then the dog began to worry, yet again. Why did she want to do a blood test? Was this the only way to determine if she had some lethal disease with a weird name that was practically unpronounceable? Was she gonna die? How contagious would the disease be, if she in fact had one?

After about 25 minutes, the doctor came back in with a big smile on her face, confusing Avery. What was there to be happy about?

"Congratulations!" The hedgehog said cheerily.

"What." Avery stated flatly.

"That vomiting you've had? That was morning sickness. You're pregnant!" The doctor replied.

"WHAT!?" Avery blurted out. "No...That's impossible...I can't be pregnant...I can't be...That's not possible..." Deep down inside, the dog knew the truth about the circumstances of her pregnancy. She just wasn't ready to come to terms with it yet.

"Our tests don't lie. You are indeed pregnant." The doctor said in a rather happy voice. Clearly she had dealt with unexpected mothers before and knew how to handle Avery's situation well.

"I...I...want to see it." Avery said coldly.

"It? You mean 'him'. You're having a boy. Our tests have come so far along that we can tell the sex of the baby you're having with just a drop of blood. Isn't that amazing?" The hedgehog beamed at her.

 _No. It's not amazing, lady. I'm not ready to be a mother! How did this happen? There's got to be some other way I got pregnant. It couldn't have been...that way. It had to have come from something like a toilet seat. Is that even possible? It has to be! There's no way I could have gotten pregnant from that!_ Thoughts clouded Avery's head. She could barely stomach the situation.

"If you still don't believe us, we're more than happy to give you a free ultrasound." The hedgehog said. Still not letting up her absurdly sunny disposition.

"Okay. I need to see it...him." Avery agreed. A couple minutes went by and she was laying on a table with a machine pressed up on her belly. She heard some buzzing as the device did it's work.

"And there it is! Take a look at the screen!" The hedgehog doctor instructed. Avery turned her head to the screen and staring back at her on the monitor was the image of a small fetus growing inside her.

Avery had a question to ask the doctor. She wanted to ask how far along she was. She already knew the answer, but she just had to ask...

"How long was I pregnant..." She stated bluntly.

"Based on our tests, you've been pregnant for about a month." The hedgehog replied.

One month. One month. A supermassive black hole was forming in Avery's stomach. That meant one thing. There was only one possible individual in the world that could have gotten her pregnant. _No...Oh God no..._

 **I've decided to throw some unexpected pregnancy into the mix because why not? There's gonna be some pregnancy-related angst next chapter. Also, Sonic and co. are gonna find out about the baby, realize who knocked up Avery and well...see for yourself next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Avery went back into the waiting room with a bottle of pills to help with her morning sickness and a manual on pre-natal care. Like this was some sort of sick joke. As though the unintended baby conceived by ugly circumstances was a beautiful thing. She cringed. Just as she was about to leave, her doctor came running back out.

"Wait a second! Some more tests came back on...your son." She wheezed. Avery turned around.

"We did a DNA test on him and well...this is very unusual but...your son appears to be part-jackal." The hedgehog said. Avery closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. That was the final bullet that killed any lingering doubt. He was definitely the father. The doctor noticed that Avery was upset and tried to defuse the situation. Unfortunately, she did not understand why the trembling dog was distraught.

"Now, now. It's okay. None of the staff here will hate you because of your choice of partner. This facility has a firm policy against discrimination against interspecies couples. I personally do not have an issue with the fact that your lover is a jackal." The hedgehog said calmly.

 _Lover!? LOVER!? HE FREAKING RAPED ME YOU DUMB BITCH!_ Avery thought. She turned around, jolted out of the clinic and ran back to her car. Tears were streaming down her face as she pulled out of the parking lot. She wasn't just emotionally devastated, she was also furious. Avery wanted to make that jackal _PAY_ for what he did to her...if he was still alive that is. She was speeding at certain points during her trip back home, but she didn't care. Avery didn't care anymore. Even though the war was long over and he could be dead, he was still tormenting her.

When Avery arrived home, she dashed up to her bed, flopped down and just cried. What was she gonna do? Abortion was out of the question. Avery always had a crippling fear of invasive medical procedures such as that after a nasty childhood accident involving a rusty piece of scrap metal. Then a ray of hope hit Avery. She knew what to do to tarnish that monster's memory. Her son will know nothing of his father and he won't grow up to be like his father. If he was still alive, then Avery would make sure her son has no contact with him. She was going to make him pay in a personal way, much like he personally harmed her. What better irony?

Her hope died when she realized something. She had a post-Resistance meeting to attend. She wasn't planning on missing this one since she'd already missed four in a row. And they'd eventually know she's pregnant because it would be visible in a few months. She might as well come clean and get it over with. Avery didn't care if she was ostracized for making love with Eggman's second-in-command. She'd gone through enough already. Nothing worse could happen to her now. It was like she was walking slowly to the noose that would hang her.

 _TWO HOURS LATER_

Avery walked into the former base that she'd had meetings with all of her allies to discuss missions during the war. All of their eyes were on her. She was even more distressed than she usually was the few times they saw her. And everybody in the room still thought it was just shellshock.

She had her seat. Avery was practically having a meltdown as everyone stared at her trembling body. Rouge spoke first. And it wasn't about the usual stuff about rebuilding or Eggman's whereabouts. It was about the elephant in the literal room: Avery's problems. Rouge was tired of remaining quiet about Avery's issues. Nobody else had dared to talk about it. But Avery was going to be causing problems for them if she kept on skipping meetings.

"We all know something's wrong with you. I've lost track of how many meetings you've missed already. And when you do show up, you're all twitchy, anxious and you always leave early. And now here you are today. You look like you just crawled out of a grave. If you have something to discuss with us, you might as well do it." The bat stated bluntly.

Sonic then tried to brighten the mood. He knew how to handle this. "It's okay buddy. We beat Eggman together last month, remember? I know you can get through this. Nothing's impossible for you to overcome."

 _Don't act all happy Sonic. That masked monster freaking broke me down into the quivering mess of person that you see now. And now I'm having his baby! There's nothing to be happy about. It's not gonna be okay. Be realistic for once!_ She thought. Silver then butted into the conversation.

"Didn't think I would see a case of shellshock this bad." He muttered.

"That's because it's not! It's not just the w-war," Avery interjected. She was finally gonna come clean. "I-I-I-I got back from the d-d-docter a couple hours ago. And..I'm-I'm-p-pregnant..."

The response from her allies was rather mixed. Some were surprised. Others were cheerful. After all, babies make everything better. Right? They could all chip in and help Avery raise the kid. Be one big happy post-Resistance family. Little did they know...

"That's amazing!" Tails stated. Still cheerful as ever even in Avery's traumatizing situation. Of course he didn't know...yet.

"Who's the father?" Amy asked. That question from the bubbly, pink hedgehog made Avery's blood run cold. _Oh God...I'm gonna have to tell about the father..._ she thought.

Her mouth dropped open and nothing came out. The dog's eyes began to get all watery and she was visibly trembling in her seat. All of her friends stared at her, all confused. What was it about the father that made her so emotional?

"Do you know who the father is?" Espio asked. Avery slowly nodded her head.

"Who is it?" Sonic questioned. Avery began to tremble even more erratically than before. _Just get it over with and let them know the truth. I shouldn't lie to my friends. Even if they hate me for it, telling the truth is the best thing to do._

The blue hedgehog began to try to calm the panicking dog again. "Listen. Everything is going to be alright. You can tell us about the father. We'll understand. We-"

"INFINITE! Infinite is the father..." Avery interjected. The whole room fell silent. All of her allies were trying to grasp that thought. Silver silently mouthed the words "Holy shit." Jaws were dropped open in shock, even the normally stoic Shadow was no exception. Music began to fill the room. Vector was turning the volume up on his headphones. The crocodile didn't want to hear anymore about this and Avery didn't blame him. Even though it was only a minute, it felt like eternity.

It was then that Knuckles stood up. The red echidna was visibly outraged. "There better be a VERY good explanation for th-"

"HE R-R-RAPED ME! He raped me..." Avery yelled almost incoherently. The room fell silent again.

Avery proceeded to explain herself. "Be-Before K-Knuckles got me in Me-Metropolis, I-Infinite d-defeated m-m-me and...things happened..." She was almost out of breath. She heard an audible slam against a wall. Knuckles. He was pressing his head into a wall in despair.

"Damn! This is my fault. I-I just thought that Infinite beat her u-up. I didn't think...Oh no..." The red echidna loudly muttered. "If I had only got there sooner none of this would have happened." Tails walked over to console him.

"It's not your fault Knuckles. You didn't get Avery pregnant. Infinite did..." the small fox said.

"...and if he's still alive, he will pay..." Shadow grumbled. Avery normally butted heads with Shadow on a lot of things, but for once, she agreed with him. Avery hated everything about Infinite. She hated his face. She hated his smell. She hated his voice. She hated how he hurt her. She hated how he tormented her. She hated that he knew how to make her feel good. She hated the arousing way he kissed her. She hated the pleasing sensation of his body pressed up against her...

"So...what are we gonna do about the baby?" Silver asked.

"I decided to keep him. It's a boy," Avery said, a confidence in her had suddenly returned after being gone for a month. "And I have decided that he will know NOTHING about his father, he will never MEET his father if he is still alive and he will never BE like his father!"

"That's the spirit partner! Glad to see the real you back. It's been a while. I know you can get through this. Want to talk about what else you planned about the kid?" Sonic asked Avery while putting an arm around her.

"Hold on a moment!" Shadow interrupted. "That baby has got to go!"

"Sorry Shadow. You're not the pregnant one here." Sonic said with a sly grin on his face.

"I don't think you've been paying attention to what's been going on. AVERY AND INFINITE MADE A BABY! Enough said..." the black hedgehog put it bluntly.

"Sorry Shadow. I've already made my choice. The baby's staying. And what better way to desecrate Infinite's memory than by having his own son be the exact opposite of him!" Avery retorted.

Avery continued. "I think I've had enough here. I'm leaving early...again." She confidently abandoned her allies and went home.

 **There's a very good reason why I decided to make Avery a dog. I would have used that punk bunny girl from the later trailers...but a rabbit can't get pregnant from a jackal. A dog can, however. I've been told that jackal-dogs are sometimes born in Eastern Europe. Plus a half-breed baby adds more angst.**


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A week went by and things were getting slightly better for Avery. She had all of the support from her allies. She had some concerns. She worried about what everyone would think of her son for being a jackal-dog half-breed. Even worse, if they knew that he was Infinite's son... Avery had decided on a name for her son. She was the only survivor of her squad that got slaughtered by Infinite. That was when he taunted her and savored her fear. Leaving her alive as a form of torment...and so he could screw her later. Her closest friend in that squad was a wolf named Forest. She decided to name her son in his memory: Forest.

Today, Avery needed to make a late night trip to the grocery store. Forest was now causing her to get some cravings. No car today. The big pile of junk broke down. She didn't mind walking the three-quarter mile to the grocery store. Taking in the night air was very relaxing to the dog. And she enjoyed listening to the interactions of her fellow Mobians. Everybody practically knew everybody after the war and the crime rate plummeted. That's the miracle of rebuilding.

After leaving the grocery store with a bag full of canned whitefish and some baby clothes, Avery decided to take a shortcut through a patch of woods that she loved. It was a very relaxing place and she always walked through here prior to the war. The dog went deeper and deeper, taking in the sounds and smells of the woods. She enjoyed listening to crickets chirping. Peace...bliss...

"Hello again." A commanding voice intoned behind her. Avery's dropped her grocery bag in shock and her blood ran cold. She had never hoped to hear that voice again. She turned around slowly and there he was. Infinite. Very much alive. He was different from before. He wasn't wearing his mask. He seemed more scruffy looking. There was a visible scar on his chest where the Phantom Ruby prototype used to be, but now he seemed even crazier than when he had it implanted in him. What hadn't changed about Infinite was the fact that he was still grinning that awful grin.

"I didn't wear the mask this time, if that makes you feel better." the jackal sneered. Avery tried taking some steps back, but she couldn't do it fast enough. It wasn't long before Infinite had her backed into a tree.

"Go away. What more do you want from me?" Avery whimpered.

"Now that the war is over, I thought that we should... continue our little relationship." Infinite teased as he pinned Avery up against the tree. He licked his muzzle at the thought of doing this again after so long. He had returned to the female he previously claimed and he would reassert his claim.

"W-What?" Avery cried.

"You don't get it? What I want is you". He replied. He then lunged forward and kissed Avery roughly. Avery was in flight mode now, but she couldn't outrun this predatory monster. He was going to continue tormenting her even without his powers from the Phantom Ruby prototype. He then broke the kiss.

"Oh how I missed doing that." Infinite growled.

"Well I didn't. You're deluded if you think I would ever love you!" Avery retorted. She wasn't gonna have anymore of this. And with that, Infinite pulled her into a rough embrace and began to nuzzle her neck.

"You're not really a good liar." Infinite muttered as he took in her scent. "You love it when I'm rough with you." He then nipped at her neck and Avery let out a breathy gasp.

"See?" Infinite chuckled. "You want more and I'll give you more." He then pulled the stunned dog into another hungry kiss. The jackal was telling the truth. Avery DID want more, albeit involuntarily. Oh God, this was so damn wrong...

Infinite surprised Avery by tugging at her waistband, making her gasp and allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. He had missed the taste of this female and without the Doctor breathing down his neck, he had no reason to fear being disciplined for this. Infinite knew how to make her moan. He planned to have Avery laying down, curled up into his chest and begging for more like the little whore that his deranged mind thought she was. He desired to see her broken completely and dependent on him and he would do so in such a highly personal way.

Avery was...sort of enjoying herself. That sick and depraved voice inside her head began speaking again. _He's not so bad. Not only is he good at what he does, he's so damn hot...if you start a relationship with him, maybe you can change him..._ That's it. Avery had enough of letting her base passions guide her actions. Infinite was only good for a brief thrill that made the superficial part of her throw herself in his lap and beg for sex. _Infinite can't be redeemed. No amount of sex will change him._ Avery's voice of reason stated. _Once a monster, always a monster._

Avery didn't know how she did it, but she pushed Infinite off her. Even he was taken aback.

"No. I'm done letting you intimidate me! I'm done having you in my life! Just...leave me alone!" The now confident dog cried out.

"I love it when you play hard-to-get." Infinite snarled, licking his fangs. He grabbed Avery by her hair and pulled her back towards him, making the dog yelp in pain.

"I really don't want to kill you. But you'll leave me with no choice, if you continue to resist." Infinite said as he reached down into his right boot and pulled out a nasty looking knife. Avery's eyes went wide when she saw what looked like dried blood stains on the edge of the blade. _Did he kill someone...or multiple people prior to meeting me here?_ Avery decided that she was better off not knowing. The jackal then pulled her towards him and placed the blade a mere inch from her throat. Avery began to hyperventilate. She was more terrified of Infinite now than she was when he had his power. Using a filthy, unsanitary knife seemed far more personal than using life-like illusions.

"Like I said, I'd really hate to kill such a lovely female like yourself. But now that I think about it...it wouldn't be such a big loss. After all, that pink hedgehog that follows Sonic around seems pretty cute..." Infinite grinned.

 _Oh God. This monster would hurt Amy!_ The thought of Amy, the always bright and sunny Amy, being turned into the same brutalized and violated mess as Avery herself made the dog furious. She didn't care that this beast could easily end her life right now. She would not let Infinite hurt more people. Avery was going to defy him openly and let out all of her thoughts. She said the only thing she could say.

"You know something? I actually used to think you were rather handsome and could actually be turned away from Eggman...and maybe I could have started a relationship with you, but no...underneath that lovely exterior, you're just a sick, insane freak that deserved to die in the war. I was wrong. Sonic was wrong. You're an irredeemable monster." Avery blushed in embarrassment when she noticed Infinite grinning broadly. He only cared about the first part of the sentence. She had called him handsome. Her and her big mouth.

"How sweet...I love you too." the jackal sneered mockingly. He dropped his knife and began to paw at Avery's clothes. Avery screamed loudly. Infinite shut her up by pushing her to the ground and crawled on top of her with a crazed look in his eye.

"Just so you know, I missed doing this also." Infinite growled. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bag of groceries that Avery dropped. His curiosity was peaked when he noticed all of those whitefish cans in there.

"The hell?" Infinite said. He jumped off Avery and strolled over to the bag to inspect it's contents.

"Ew. You actually eat this crap?" He said looking at a can and threw it away deep into the forest. Then he noticed something stranger in the bag. Baby clothes. Infinite picked them up and stared at them with a puzzled expression on his face. _Did I actually get this dog..._

"You got me pregnant." Avery finished his thought while pulling herself up and trying to wipe the dirt off her clothes. The jackal's eyes widened in surprise.

"What." He said flatly.

"You heard me! You did this to me!" She shouted. "I'm now h-" She didn't get to finish her sentence. Infinite had dashed back over to her and pulled up her shirt. The dog yelped. He began to sniff at her belly. What the hell?

"You have a child growing inside you. My child..." Infinite muttered. "That's not my problem."

"WHAT!? You did this to me! You have as much responsibility as me!" Avery yelled. She briefly wondered if she could make Infinite pay for child support, if that was even possible for a formerly god-like being. Infinite walked away disinterested to retreive his knife.

"You're an idiot if you think someone like me is gonna stick around and help raise a kid." Infinite replied smugly while toying with his knife. "I think I've had enough for today. Take care of our child for me." And with that, Infinite ran off deeper into the forest and disappeared into the darkness.

Avery's spirit was rebroken. Infinite was still alive and was still going to torment her in person. She almost wished that he still had the Phantom Ruby prototype implanted in him. At least then, Infinite wasn't this much of a lust-crazed psychopath. What was he gonna do to her? Keep on raping Avery even if it meant she had a lot more half-breed kids and leave her to take care of them herself? She had a very horrific thought of something that could happen after Forest is born. Her thought involved Infinite breaking into her apartment to rape her while Forest listened from his bedroom. Forest would learn that he's getting a little brother or sister the next day.

 _Oh great. Now I'm scared to go back to my own home. Is there anywhere I can go where I'm not frightened? Infinite doesn't know where I live...or at least I hope he doesn't. And...Sonic. I better call Sonic about this. Infinite is alive and all of my team needs to know that. And of course Sonic...he understands me the best..._

 **As for the current direction of this fic, I see two possible options. I haven't decided yet.**

 **Option 1: I will slowly move this fic towards a Sonic/Avatar direction after all the Infinite/Avatar dubcon that's been going on. This is probably the most likely option. Sorry Infinite fans, but at this point he's too damn crazy to have consensual sex.**

 **Option 2: Still continue with the Infinite/Avatar dubcon and maybe, just maybe, Infinite will be redeemed. I consider this very unlikely. I've made the decision to make Infinite even worse after the Phantom Ruby prototype was removed from him and well, how many violent pseudorapists have you seen redeemed?**

 **Oh and the next chapter is gonna be a real treat: An Infinite-centric interlude that takes place shortly before this chapter.**


	5. Interlude

INTERLUDE

To say that Infinite was not pleased with his current situation was an understatement. He knew how he had gotten where he was now. He remembered it clearly. After he had failed to defeat Sonic and that female dog who refused to submit to him, he was forcibly recalled and the Phantom Ruby prototype was removed from his chest. His chest was then haphazardly stapled shut (the Doctor also apparently has no concept of anesthesia).

And to add insult to injury, the Doctor failed to defeat those two with his Death Egg Robot! Infinite had butted heads with the Doctor on a few things, but he was mostly loyal. Keyword: Mostly. Infinite had often had one fantasy going through his head.

 **Step 1.** Break that female dog and make her his mate.

 **Step 2.** Crush the Resistance.

 **Step 3.** Turn on the Doctor. He has to go.

 **Step 4.** Rule over the ruined world with the female dog as his queen.

Of course, none of that happened. Instead, the Doctor opted to dispose of him and power up his robot with his Phantom Ruby prototype! He knew nothing of how to break down people mentally like he did. Infinite knew he could break this girl. But the Doctor wouldn't let him continue his fight!

After the void had collapsed, the wreckage of the Death Egg, as well as it's passengers, ended up on the other side of the world on a beach. Infinite would never forget the argument he had with the Doctor after they pulled themselves out of the wreckage and made sense of their bearings.

"Leave now! You have failed! I will find something else to replace you!" The Doctor screamed, red-faced.

"No! I can still work for you Doctor. I-I can find out what went wrong and improve my-" Infinite didn't get to finish his sentence. The Doctor cut him off.

"Sorry! You have proven yourself weak not only physically but mentally as well! I have no use for people such as yourself!" The Doctor yelled.

"M-Mentally? What do y-you mean 'mentally'?" Infinite stammered.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You know what you did with that dog in Metropolis." The Doctor replied. Infinite gasped in shock. _The Doctor knew the entire time that he had mated with the female dog in Metropolis._

"Who would have thought that my ultimate weapon would turn out to be a little horndog that thinks with his hormones! Your instructions were clear. You were to kill that dog, not make love to her!" The Doctor yelled, now hoarse in his voice. "Underlings that disobey orders have no business working for me!"

Infinite's shock wore off and it was now replaced with anger. The Doctor clearly knew NOTHING about what Infinite planned to do the girl. The jackal in a way, agreed with the Doctor. He was not going to work for someone that demanded that he obey every single rule. Infinite did what he felt was right, not follow blatantly wrong orders from superiors. The jackal proceeded to march off and abandon the Doctor.

"Oh so NOW you listen to my orders! Go on! Leave!" the Doctor screamed. Infinite's anger towards the Doctor subsided and was replaced with a new anger. An anger towards the female dog.

She is responsible for the state that he is currently in. She defeated the Doctor's machine with Sonic. She refused to submit to him. But Infinite did not want the dog to die. He wanted her to live so she could suffer. The jackal was going to break her again and he hoped that this time, she would finally be submissive to him.

Infinite no longer wore his mask very often. It was obviously far easier to blend into a crowd unnoticed if he didn't wear it. Letting everyone know that he was still alive was the worst thing he could do. Just to be safe, he often stayed in the shadows out of sight. It took a great deal of hitchhiking to arrive to the general area where she lived.

Infinite had to live in the sewers with all of the bums and addicts. They wouldn't recognize him. Their brains were destroyed a long time ago by smack or something. Violent confrentations with them were not uncommon. Infinite's physical appearance noticeably became shabbier after living down there, but he didn't care. Minimal hygiene made it more difficult to recognize him.

Searching for her always turned up empty-handed. It wasn't a small town. Looking into windows of houses would only draw attention to Infinite. So his searching methods were largely limited to wandering around town and hoping he could bump into her. It was about as effective as one would expect.

Infinite was growing tired of this repetitive routine. He even told himself this as he walked through a patch of forest. But he couldn't give up. Revenge was the only thing that kept him going. He just had to find that dog again. Then almost as if some divine being heard his thoughts, he saw her. He couldn't believe it.

Infinite let out a soft growl as he saw that dog again. She was walking through the woods alone carrying a plastic grocery bag. Maybe she has something good for him to eat in that bag. Infinite had grown tired of killing and eating small animals and stealing the gross "food" from the sewer junkies. And of course there was his sexual appetite that needed to be satisfied as well. It was only one month since he last mated with her, but it felt like a decade to him.

And she was in the same patch of woods as him! What luck! Away from any prying eyes and ears. Infinite began to sneak up behind the unaware dog. _Now that we have met again, you will give me what is MINE._ The jackal thought. When Infinite felt like he was at a good enough distance from her, he spoke.

"Hello again."


	6. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Avery walked into her apartment breathless and on the verge of bursting into tears. Her ordeal was far from over. She was told by all of her allies that she was safe and Infinite couldn't hurt her anymore. They were dead wrong. She had to tell Sonic. Infinite was still alive and still after her. _But it should be easier to take him down right? After all, there's no Phantom Ruby prototype in him anymore. But where did he go? He has to be living somewhere. It might not be easy finding him._

Avery collapsed onto her couch and cried while laying on the dried up morning sickness stain that she could never get rid of. She clutched her stomach and wondered if Forest could understand her pain from in there. She was too scared to pick up the phone and call Sonic. _What if he knows where I live? Did he wiretap my phone or something? He could very well be hiding in a closet...waiting to make his move._ If Infinite's goal was to turn Avery into a paranoid, blubbering mess, then he succeeded.

Avery just sat there and cried for an untold number of minutes. She was too scared. Too scared to get off the couch. Too scared to call for help. Too scared to do anything really. _I'm a coward. I'm a pathetic, sniveling coward. The only reason why I could defeat Infinite the first time was because Sonic was by my side._ Avery told herself. _But without Sonic, I'm nothing. I can't even get up to call Sonic because I'm too damn scared._

Avery eventually cried herself to sleep. Thankfully, she didn't dream. She didn't want to dream anymore. 90% of the time, Infinite showed up in her dreams. Before losing her virginity to Infinite, Avery always looked forward to falling asleep and dreaming. Her dreams always used to take her to on a surreal adventure that was always pleasant. Those ended after mating with Infinite. Now she almost always dreamed about Infinite and how much she wanted to have sex with him and how much she didn't want to have sex with him. She would always feel guilty upon waking up.

Avery woke up the next day. She looked around, blinked her eyes a few times and took in the sunlight. She was not dead. If Infinite were in her house, he would have gotten her by now. She was safe. Avery finally had the courage to pick up the phone and call Sonic. She walked over to the phone and dialed Sonic's number.

"Hello?" Sonic's comforting voice was on the other end of the line, adding even more relief to Avery.

"Hey Sonic. I-I-Infinite is still alive. He tri-" Before she could finish her sentence, Sonic slammed down the phone and was probably running over to Avery's house. Sure enough after two minutes, she heard a knock on her apartment door. He was here. Avery answered the door and as expected, the blue hedgehog was waiting for her.

"Tell me everything." Sonic demanded. Avery invited him into the house and they sat down together on the couch. After some blubbering, Avery began to speak.

"I-I was walking home f-from the st-s-store and he at-attacked me in the woods." Avery sputtered, not even trying to hold back the tears anymore. "H-he almost raped me again!" After finishing her sentence, she burst into tears, crying into Sonic's shoulder while he held her.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's safe. You're safe in your house." Sonic said soothing the crying dog.

"Infinite said that if I didn't mate with him that he would rape Amy! He actually said he would rape Amy!" Avery cried. Sonic was visibly stunned.

"Has he lost his mind!?" Sonic said.

"Yes! Yes he has! He won't leave me alone! If he can't hurt me, then he'll hurt Amy or maybe someone else!" Avery responded.

"It's alright." Sonic said as he rubbed Avery's back. "You're not alone buddy. You have me and all of the rest of your team. I'll let them all know that Infinite is still alive and that you were attacked by him again. Just remember. You're not alone. You're never alone..."

Avery's tears began to subside as she held onto Sonic. She rather enjoyed hugging Sonic. It made her feel good, but in a different way that Infinite made her feel good. Infinite made her good in an ultra-erotic way that was usually mentally painful because of how guilty she would feel afterwords. Sonic made her feel good in a warm and friendly way, something that created a much longer lasting sense of bliss than a make-out session with Infinite.

"There's a meeting in about an hour. We're gonna tell everybody about Infinite and you'll be safe. The baby will be safe." Sonic said. "You'll never be alone since he's growing inside you, right? Little..uh... Have you decided a name for him yet?"

"Forest. I've decided to call him Forest." Avery said.

"Forest huh?" Sonic asked.

"Before I joined you guys, in my previous squad that Infinite slaughtered, my closest friend was a wolf named Forest. I've decided to honor him by giving my son his name." Avery explained.

"A way of sticking it to Infinite I take it?" Sonic asked with a pleasant grin on his face.

"Naming Infinite's son after one of his many enemies is something that makes me happy." Avery smiled, finally cheering up.

"I bet it does." Sonic replied.

Avery was now completely calmed down and she felt tired and sleepy from all of that crying. She lay there taking a pseudo-nap on Sonic's chest until it was time for the meeting.

 _ONE HOUR LATER_

As to be expected, everyone present at the meeting was stunned into silence. Infinite was still alive and still running around town. Avery and Sonic finished presenting the news in front of everyone.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Sonic asked.

"What did Infinite look like? Did he change his appearance?" questioned Silver.

"He wasn't wearing h-his mask when I saw him. He also looked v-v-very shabby and ungroomed. No idea wh-where he's been living, but it certainly isn't i-in a normal house." Avery replied.

"Did he say anything else...besides threats?" asked Amy. That question made Avery gulp. No way was she gonna tell Amy that Infinite had a perverse sexual interest for her too. She didn't want to see that innocent pink hedgehog torn apart by telling her that.

"No. He said nothing else other than the fact that h-he said he wouldn't help take care of my son, not that th-that wasn't obvious already. " Avery lied.

"No other questions?" asked Sonic. The room remained silent.

"Okay then. Now what we need to do is pool together all of our available resources to track down Infinite and capture him. Now I know what SOME people are thinking." Sonic said while glaring at Shadow. "But we need Infinite alive. There's a very good chance that he knows the current whereabouts of Eggman."

"Maybe we could use Avery as bait since he's so obsessed with her." Shadow stated.

"Oh shut up!" Avery yelled. Sonic raised his hand to calm the agitated dog.

"A better idea would be to comb the entire city. Look everywhere. Talk to citizens and ask if they saw a filthy-looking jackal running around. Capturing Infinite should be our number one priority right now." Sonic said. "If there's no other questions, then I guess this meeting is over."

Avery left the meeting happily. Sonic told the truth. She was not alone and she was never alone. They would find Infinite and end this ordeal forever. She could live happily ever after and raise Forest with help from her friends. Avery was filled with a joy that she hadn't felt in forever. She also began to think about Sonic some more. He cared for her. He was always there by her side whenever she needed it. She never wanted Sonic to leave her. Even in the darkest of times, Sonic made Avery happy. _Thank you Sonic. Thank you for everything._

Avery arrived at her apartment complex and as she walked down the hallway she heard something strange coming from her apartment. Her TV was on. What the hell? Avery could have sworn that she wasn't watching TV by the time she left for the meeting. She entered the apartment to investigate and let out an audible yelp in horror at what she saw. He was here. Infinite was in her apartment, sitting on her couch and watching TV. When he noticed that his mate had returned, he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Glad you returned. I've been waiting here all day." Infinite smirked cruelly. That pit returned in Avery's stomach. _Infinite was in my apartment the whole time._

 **Yay for Sonic/Avatar fluff! I hope you enjoyed those warm and fuzzy feelings while they lasted because there's going to be a third round of Infinite/Avatar dubcon next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 _Infinite knows where I live!_

"How did you get in my home?" Avery said in shock.

"Secret." Infinite grinned. _That's it. I have to get out of here now!_ Avery turned around and started to leave and then she heard a click.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you." Infinite said calmly. Avery turned back around and saw that Infinite had a handgun and was pointing it at her. _Where did he get that?_

"Come back in here and lock the door. Do you really want to hurt our baby?" Infinite instructed. Avery looked down at her stomach sadly. She couldn't die along with her son. _I'm sorry Forest, but this is to keep you safe._ Avery locked the door. She then turned around and headed back towards the jackal, who seemed more mad than before. His tongue was lolling in anticipation for what was to come.

"Good girl. I knew you'd make the right choice." He growled. "Now I believe I didn't get to finish after our little activity in the forest. I would like to fix that."

"Wh-Why? You already got what you wanted from me at Metropolis! W-W-Why won't yo-you just leave me be?" Avery whimpered.

"Do you think I'd abandon my mate?" Infinite teased. "I'm never gonna leave you. You should be happy to have a mate who won't leave you."

"Well I wi-wish you did!" Avery said.

"Maybe I'd believe that if you weren't moaning when I mated with you." Infinite responded. Without warning, the jackal lunged at Avery. Before she could even scream, Infinite hit her on the head and everything went black.

Then the light returned. Avery looked around. She was in her bed...and Infinite was looking down on her and grinning that same awful, predatory grin.

"Don't worry. You were only out for two minutes. Besides, I want you to remain conscious for this." Infinite sneered as he got into bed with her. Avery was now frozen in fear. Infinite gazed into her eyes. That same intense look as the one in Metropolis.

"Now...don't resist and this will all go very easy for you." Infinite said coldly.

"What if I don't want this at all?" Avery replied.

"It's obvious that you do." Infinite muttered and then he began to lick her cheek. Avery gasped as his wet tongue slowly dragged across her cheek and down her neck. Avery couldn't help but moan at the sensation of Infinite's slick tongue moving over her fur. _Why? Why must I give into Infinite involuntarily? I don't understand..._

Infinite then began to whisper in her ear. "I must confess something. I love it when females try to resist me. During my days before I joined Eggman, I did this with lovely females like you all the time. The ones that struggled and screamed were my favorites. Every now and then, my squadmates would participate too."

Avery began to audibly hyperventilate. She couldn't believe it. _Infinite was a total monster even before he joined Eggman! How many more females did he and his squad victimize?_ _But why do I feel so good around this psychopathic, genocidal gang rapist? None of this makes any sense._

Infinite continued. "But things can't be that way. What would the neighbors think? That is why I don't want you to resist. Just lay down, shut up and enjoy the fun."

Avery gulped and nodded her head in agreement. Infinite grinned and grabbed at Avery's shirt. Avery flinched as the shirt was ripped off her. Then she let out a cry as Infinite's claws began digging into the flesh underneath her bra strap and with a sharp pull, that was torn off as well. She prepared for her breasts to be fondled by Infinite again, but she was surprised that he wasn't doing that. Instead, Infinite was already tugging at Avery's pants. _This is new. This...is not the same order as on Metropolis. He isn't even kissing me. What's going on?_

Avery's pants were soon pulled down and removed from her legs. She was clad only in her panties. Infinite's tongue was now lolling uncontrollably. He quickly flung off his boots and gloves and pounced on his prey. Avery didn't even have time to react as Infinite smashed his lips into hers, the force was almost painful. But she was enjoying it. _Why? Why do I enjoy Infinite so much? Before he joined Eggman, he did to other women what he's currently doing to me. He helped Eggman take over almost all of the world. He slaughtered my former squad and tormented me. He took my virginity and got me pregnant. And even though his powers are gone, he is STILL tormenting me and refuses to leave me alone! But I still enjoy being with him. Why? Could I actually unconsciously love him? What is wrong with me!?_

It wasn't that hard for Infinite to get Avery to open her mouth since she was moaning like a literal bitch in heat. His tongue snaked it's way into the dog's maw. Avery was non-resistant during the whole thing. Even her tongue was still as Infinite savored her taste. Infinite let out a growl as he went down to Avery's neck. Avery couldn't process the speed at which Infinite was going. Her neck began to feel a dull pain from the quick alternation of kisses, nibbles, licks and nuzzles from Infinite. He was like a wild animal eating it's prey. Avery let out another moan. But it wasn't entirely a moan of pleasure. It was a moan of defeat as well.

Infinite was panting loudly after he was done marking up Avery's neck. Then he began to go down to the real treasure. He reached down and roughly tugged off Avery's panties. _This is it. I'm gonna be penetrated again._ But that's not what happened. She felt an odd sensation down there. Something...something...wet? And it wasn't herself. Then the wetness began moving. She craned her head up and gasped at what she saw. Infinite was eating out her vagina. He was very slow and methodical, savoring Avery's taste. The sensation was incredible. Infinite was probing every part of her vagina.

"Oh Oh. Yes. Yes." Avery said. She couldn't believe that she was saying that, but it was the only thing she was capable of saying at the moment. She felt that wave on the horizon again. She even began to move around a little as if to ride Infinite's tongue like it was his penis. _Oh God. He's good at what he does. I hate myself. I hate myself so much for loving Infinite._

"AHH!" Avery cried out. Infinite was now licking her clitoris. _I need to do it soon. I need to cum._ She couldn't think of a way to describe the sensation of Infinite's tongue on her clitoris in proper words. It was something one had to experience to know about.

 _Here it comes. I'm about to cum._ She thought. And with one lick, Avery was now hanging off of the cliff. Then Infinite stopped and raised his head up.

"NO! Please..." Avery begged.

"Not yet." Infinite teased cruelly.

"PLEASE! I need to...cum." Avery begged some more.

"You don't get to do that until I say so." Infinite said smugly. Oh god. The lack of orgasm even though she needed to cum caused so much pain and discomfort in Avery. _Why must he do this to me?_

As Avery's need for release died down painfully to it's half-point, Infinite then pounced back on top of her and without warning, thrust into the dog.

"AHHH!" Avery cried at forcefulness of Infinite's entrance. Infinite was panting loudly as he began to ram his blood-engorged erection deep into Avery, not caring if he was making her bleed in the process. Avery did her best to make the situation as pleasing as possible by moving back and forth against Infinite's penis. She finally felt her need to cum rising again. But then she remembered what Infinite told her. What if she came without permission? Would he kill her?

There was now a steady rhythm to Avery and Infinite's copulation. When Infinite thrusted down, he would slightly grind her up against the bedsheets, making her back all red. Infinite's panting now had a slight growl to it. And of course, that wave of pleasure was now returning. _Will you let me cum this time? Please let me cum! I need to cum!_

Infinite's panting was now 100% growling and he began to bite down on her neck again. Avery used what little self-control left in her to hold back her orgasm. It was painful, but she had to do it. She didn't want to face the consequences of disobeying Infinite. It was then that Infinite let out an extremely loud growl and his knot began swelling.

"OH INFINITE!" Avery yelled at the sensation of the expanding mound of flesh inside her. "O-Okay." Infinite gasped as he filled up Avery with his sperm. It was then that Avery came. The dog finally got her release. They both collapsed on the bed intertwined in each other. Avery was going to be tied to Infinite for a bit.

"Impressive. You cried my name without being told to." Infinite breathed as he held Avery in his arms. Avery was speechless at the moment. Infinite's knot eventually deflated and he left Avery's vagina, but he didn't let go of his grip. Avery was tired. She just wanted to go to sleep right now. _No. I can't sleep right now. I need to know how Infinite got in my house. I can't let him out of my sight._ But Avery's mind began to wander. She was distracted by how fluffy Infinite's chest was. It was much fluffier than Sonic's and she hated to admit it, more comfortable to lay her head on. It was like a pillow of much higher quality than the ones she currently had on her bed. Even though she didn't want to, sleep took hold of Avery as she nuzzled into Infinite's chest.

Avery woke up the next morning alone in her bed. Infinite was gone. Damn! She had fallen asleep and she didn't get to find out how Infinite entered her house. Then she smelt something strange. It smelt like death. It was coming from her closet. She hopped off the bed and went over to her closet to investigate. Plus she was still nude and needed some new clothes.

She opened the door and gasped at the source of the stench. On the floor were the remains of a partially eaten light-blue Chao. _My God. Without Eggman and the Phantom Ruby prototype, Infinite is a barely civilized, feral animal!_ Avery went to the bathroom to grab a towel to pick up Infinite's meal to dispose of later and when she returned to the closet, she noticed something else. She smelled sperm. Then she turned to the source of the smell...her clothes. She let out a cry and dropped the dead Chao in shock. _Infinite was masturbating on my clothes. As a way to taunt me..._

Avery had no choice but to wear the clothes with the least amount of semen stains on them. She burst into tears yet again. She wasn't even safe in her own home! Even though she did figure out where Infinite was hiding all day, she still did not know how he got into her apartment. Then a small bright spot appeared in Avery's head. _Maybe...maybe he knows._

Avery gathered up what little courage remained in her to walk up to the phone and call Sonic.

"Hell-Hello? Sonic? Infinite...he...he broke into my ap-apartment and r-r-raped me again...bring T-Tails with you. I'm g-gonna need his help."

 **The Chao that Infinite ate? That's Cheese. Yes, I turned Cream's Chao into a jackal snack. I know, I'm a horrible horrible person. Feel free to scream at me in the reviews for Chao abuse.**


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Avery was very fortunate that she did not have to wait long for Sonic and Tails to arrive. That's a perk of being friends with the fastest thing alive. She answered the door to let Tails and Sonic in when they came.

"Well...you clearly weren't lying when you said that Infinite attacked you again." Sonic stated while looking at the semen stain on her shirt, making Avery cringe.

"What are those stains? Did Infinite spray you with some type of mace?" Tails asked.

"Uhhhh...yeah." Avery lied. _The kid can pretty much build anything, but he still hasn't figured out masturbation? Well I guess being a tech whiz doesn't necessarily mean you know biology very well._

"So why did you want me here?" Tails asked again.

"Infinite broke into my house last night. If anyone can figure out how he did it and how to keep him out or possibly even trap him if he tries to break in again, it's you." Avery answered.

The little fox let out a warm smile. "I can do this Avery! You can always count on me for this kind of stuff. What do you want me to do first?"

"I need you to inspect every area of my apartment. Try to find a place where he could have entered." Avery instructed.

"Got it!" Tails cheered and went into the apartment. The young fox's bright and sunny mood quickly turned dour. Avery froze when she heard Tails let out a scream.

"CHEESE!" he cried out. Avery's heart sunk. She knew what Tails saw. She had left the remains of the half-eaten Chao on her coffee table and forgot to dispose of it. Sonic and Avery dashed into the living room to find the young fox bursting into tears in front of the coffee table. Sonic's mouth was dropped open in shock.

"Infinite had a midnight snack and he didn't eat all of it. He left the leftovers in my closet..." Avery said sadly.

"Oh my God! Cheese!" Sonic yelled, finally able to speak.

"That's it's name? You know this Chao?" Avery asked.

"That's Cheese. He's Cream's Chao." Sonic answered hesitantly.

"Cream?" Avery asked again.

"Young rabbit girl. You may have seen her around with Cheese." Sonic explained. Avery did dimly recall a rabbit girl who was often with a light-blue Chao, but she didn't get to know the young child well.

Sonic continued, fighting through the lump in his throat. "Cheese went missing on the...on the...same night you encountered Infinite in the forest...Oh God...Cream is gonna be devastated...Sorry Tails, I'm here for you buddy." Sonic then went over to console his young friend. Avery gently picked up what remained of Cheese that Infinite didn't devour and walked over to her broom closet to get a cardboard box to use as a pseudo-coffin. After placing Cheese in the box, she handed it to Sonic.

"...I think you know how to handle this particular situation better than I do." She said dully to Sonic. He nodded his head and placed the box/coffin by the entrance to her apartment to take back with him later. Tails was now laying on the couch. His loud sobs were now quiet sobs. Sonic then went over to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Cheese. Everything is going to be okay now. Avery and I are sorry you had to see that. But we need you right now. If anyone can stop Infinite in his tracks right now, it's you buddy. Not only does Avery need you, everybody on the planet needs you. Infinite is still very much a threat and you can end it once and for all. I know you can do this Tails. You can do it." Tails sobs finally died down and he looked into the blue hedgehog's eyes and gave an affirmative nod.

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's stop Infinite. Lead me around the apartment some more, Avery." The now confident young fox said.

Avery then led Tails and Sonic through the rest of the house. The inspection of the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom turned up empty-handed. When Avery bought the two into the bedroom, Tails started staring up at the ceiling.

"What is it?" Avery asked.

"That vent there. See it?" He said. Avery looked up at the vent. Every apartment in the complex had one. They were used to regulate the temperature in the housing units. Keep things warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Avery had never bothered to pay much attention to the vents. That was the maintenance guy's job, not hers.

"What about it?" Avery questioned.

"The grating is slightly dislodged." Tails said as he began spinning his twin tails and flew up to it.

"You're familiar with these types of vents?" Avery asked.

"Yes. These are a standard type of venting system. They're very common in the buildings in this city...and I know for a fact that the grating is slightly misplaced." The fox explained. _Wow. He must have very good eyesight to spot that._

"Would Infinite be able to fit in one of those?" Sonic asked.

"It would be a very tight squeeze, but not impossible. Considering how obsessed he is with Avery, I wouldn't be surprised if he would go to such lengths." Tails said as he began prodding the grate in an attempt to open it. After a few pushes, it popped open on it's hinges and some hairs began to fall out onto the floor. Jackal hairs.

Avery finally knew how Infinite got into her house. He had got in through the vents and hid in her bedroom closet until the time was right. She had never encountered him because she slept on the couch the night he entered. Sonic picked up one of the hairs.

"So I guess this confirms it. Tails, do you think you could seal this vent up or maybe even make something that could trap Infinite in here?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I definitely can. It-" Tails didn't get to finish his sentence.

"No. Absolutely not." Avery interrupted.

"What!? Don't you want Infinite to leave you alone?" Sonic said in shock.

"I do, but we can't seal up the vent. Not only will the landlord not approve of us tampering with the venting system, it would also turn my apartment into a sauna. I know. It broke down once shortly before the war." Avery explained while flinching at the memory of how painfully hot it was.

"So what are you gonna do Avery?" Tails asked as he put the grating back on and flew back to the floor.

"I've...I've been thinking about it...but...can I stay with you Sonic? Infinite wouldn't want to go near me if I'm with you." Avery said softly. She had been thinking about this ever since her most recent assault from Infinite. _Maybe I should stay by Sonic's side. He'll keep me safe...and he cares about me._

Sonic was silent for a moment. He looked at Tails and then back at Avery.

"You sure you want to do this partner?" Sonic asked.

"It's the only option. I don't think he'd want to...rape me around you..." Avery muttered.

"Okay then...I guess you should start packing. I'll help." Sonic said. It didn't take long to pack up Avery's bags. She didn't really have too much after the war. Nobody really did. Even the millionaires were basically turned into plebians. Once your property gets devastated in a brutal war, your money doesn't really mean anything anymore.

As Avery proceed to leave with Sonic and Tails, she looked back at her apartment. _I guess this is your territory now Infinite._ She thought to herself. She then turned around and left with the two guys who would keep her safe.

After dropping off Tails at his home, Avery and Sonic went to the latter's house. When they arrived, Avery flopped down on the couch in the living room. She was still unhappy about one thing. Sure, she was safe with Sonic, but she had to tell him...

"Sonic. I-I need to talk about something." Avery said. Sonic sat down beside her.

"What's up?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"It's about Infinite." She said.

"What about him? Did he do something else to you too?" Sonic asked.

"It's about him. I don't know why. This kinda sounds crazy. Promise you won't get mad?" Avery replied.

Sonic looked her in the eye and smiled. "Don't worry buddy. I promise!"

Avery trembled slightly and then spoke. "Infinite...well...I think I'm in love with him..."

The truth finally came out. Sonic kept his promise, but his eyes widened in shock. As to be expected from listening to someone who just admitted that she loved her tormentor.

"I-I can't explain it. But I-Infinite makes me-me feel good when he kisses me...and when he holds me...and when he screws me...I-I don't know why I have these feelings but I-I want them to stop!" Avery confessed.

"It's not right! It's not freaking right! I don't want to love him but I do! I don't know why this is happening!" Avery was on the verge of tears again. Sonic hugged her tightly while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's alright buddy. I know you will get through this." Sonic whispered.

"NO I WON'T! Even if he dies, I'll still love him. I'll still silently beg for his touch. I feel dirty. I feel so dirty and I hate it! I hate that I love him! I hate myself so much!" Avery cried hysterically.

"Don't say that!" Sonic said as he pulled the dog off his shoulder and held her in his arms. "Let me tell you something. You may love Infinite but does he really love you? I don't think so. He may have mated with you, but he's not doing it for you! He's doing it for himself! If you want to love someone, you should love someone who... actually does love you back. And besides, do you really want to be in love with a guy who eats Chao'?"

"W-What do you mean." Avery mumbled as she gazed up to him with tear-filled eyes.

"Somewhere. Out there in the world. There may very well be a man who...actually does love you. And when you finally meet him, I can guarantee that you will be over Infinite." Sonic explained calmly.

"Who do you think that man is?" Avery asked, her tears now dying down.

"...I don't know, but it's a big world partner." Sonic said. He then stood up.

"If you're feeling better, I'm gonna go to bed now. You okay sleeping on the couch?" Sonic asked. Avery nodded her head. He proceeded to leave.

"Hey Sonic!" Avery said. Sonic turned around.

"Yes buddy?" He asked.

"Thank you for being here for me, yet again. You know something? When I give birth to Forest, I want you to be there by my side, holding my hand." Avery said with a smile on her face.

"I promise you that I will be there when that day comes." Sonic said with an optimistic grin and went upstairs to his bedroom.

 **Yay! More Sonic/Avatar fluff! Plus Infinite isn't here to spoil the moment this time. But will things get better or will Avery go back through hell again? That's something only I know.**


	9. Another Interlude

ANOTHER INTERLUDE

Infinite was very close to breaking her. That he knew. He began to think about the events a few days ago when he mated with her in her own bed. He was currently crawling through the vents again so he could finally break her for good. Travelling through the vents was obviously uncomfortable, but the jackal began to think about that night to distract himself from the discomfort.

He knew she was almost completely broken. The way she cuddled up against him and fell asleep spoke volumes to Infinite. Yet the sensation of the female against his body felt pleasant in a very, very odd way. For a very brief moment, Infinite began to wonder if perhaps, there was more to a relationship than just screwing the brains out of a female. Infinite was unable to continue that thought, however. He had reached his destination.

The vents always got wider when they reached an entrance. The grate had a hinge like a door, so it could swing open. Plus the inside of the vent opening had an "inner lip" that Infinite could hang onto. He did exactly what he did the last time he visited her. He popped open the grate and hung onto the edge of the inner lip. Infinite then proceed to slam the gate shut while letting go of the inner lip at the same time. The force of the gate shutting propelled the jackal down into her bedroom.

"Hello love. I'm back!" Infinite sneered mockingly. But there was no brown dog in sight. Infinite was puzzled. Then he noticed something strange. Her possessions were missing. _She fled. No matter. I'll just hunt her down again. She can never escape me._ Then a strange scent hit Infinite's nose. _Could it be?_ He sniffed again. Yes, it was what Infinite thought it was. Hedgehog. And he knew what hedgehog made that smell. Sonic.

Infinite was now furious. _That blue rat better not have..._ Infinite stormed through the rest of her apartment in a vain attempt to find her. And he still smelled that smell. That confirmed his suspicions. A new emotion was now growing in the deranged jackal's head. It was the green-eyed monster known as "jealousy". _He did! That blue bastard stole her from me! Who does he think he is? I took her virginity, not him! She is carrying my child, not his! She is MY mate! I will find Sonic and make him suffer..._

Infinite knew where Sonic lived. A house on a hilltop. It wasn't that hard to figure out since he loved running in these hills. When he arrived, he hid behind a bush and waited. He needed to confirm his suspicions. Then he saw her in the window. His mate. She had just walked by. She was indeed living with the blue hedgehog. Anger permeated every space of Infinite's body. But he wasn't angry at the dog this time. He was angry at Sonic.

Infinite wanted Sonic to pay the price for stealing his mate from him. But he didn't want Sonic hurt physically. The jackal wanted to hurt him emotionally. Infinite knew exactly where to go and what to do.

His next destination wasn't very far. It was a lovely little cottage not too far from the sea. This was where the pink hedgehog lived. _What was her name again? Abby? Amy? Emily? I'm gonna assume it's Amy._ Infinite didn't need to break into her house like he did with Avery. Amy wasn't expecting him. All Infinite had to do was walk up and ring the doorbell.

 _Wait until Sonic sees the broken mess I turn you into._ Infinite thought to himself. He walked onto Amy's front porch and rang the doorbell.

 **Decided to throw a curveball here. Yep. Infinite/Amy dubcon is up next, though I'm really going to push the definition of "dubcon". Don't worry! I promise you all that Amy will not suffer as much as Avery.**


	10. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Amy was happily relaxing in her home on her couch. She had no worries at this moment. And why should she even worry at all? The rebuilding was going well. Eggman was out of the picture. Sure Infinite was still alive, but he no longer had his powers. And once he was captured, he would no longer hurt her friend, Avery. She spent quite some time with the dog, helping her decide on some clothes for the baby, as well as teaching the dog how to cook. That was something Avery would need to know. During her "holed up" period, Avery's diet consisted almost entirely of TV dinners and cereal. Avery needed to learn how to cook her own meals for not only her health, but her developing baby's as well.

Amy was currently engrossed in a fashion magazine she was reading. That was when she heard it. The doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock. 10:31 PM. _Gee, it's a little late for someone to be ringing on my doorbell. Does Sonic need something? Did something happen to Avery? Who's here?_

Amy set down her magazine and went over to answer the door. She opened it and froze like a deer in the headlights at the sight of who was on her porch. Infinite. Amy could see that he was no longer the elegant, well-groomed commander of Eggman's army. Instead, Amy saw a filthy, feral animal that looked like he hadn't showered in days. His mask was gone. So was the Phantom Ruby prototype. The white hair on his head was now limp and drooping over his shoulders. His fur was matted in a couple places. This was not entirely the same jackal who conquered almost all of the world. It was like looking at someone who died and came back to life. Yet even in his powerless and scruffy state, Infinite still had that same intimidating atmosphere around him and it was more than enough to paralyze Amy in fear.

Infinite grinned a wicked grin at the sight of the petrified pink hedgehog. _Fresh meat._ He entered her house and roughly grabbed her by the arm. Amy was no longer frozen and she began to scream at the top of her lungs. Infinite dragged the thrashing hedgehog into the living room and threw her on the sofa.

"SHUT UP!" The jackal spat. Amy's screams died down to whimpers. She didn't want to face the consequences of disobeying Infinite. Infinite plopped down on the couch beside Amy, who was now frantically scooting away.

"Don't be afraid. I won't bite..." Infinite teased.

"Wh-Wha-Why are you here?" Amy said, choking on her words.

"Behave and I promise you that you won't get hurt." Infinite ordered. Amy nodded her now pale head. _Why is he at my home? What's going on? Is Avery okay?_

"We need to talk about Sonic." Infinite stated.

"Wha-What do you want about Sonic? D-Did you h-hurt him?" Amy stuttered. She could not bear to see the love of her life harmed again by this monster!

"No. This also has to do with you Amy." Infinite replied in an unnervingly calm manner.

"Me?" Amy said.

"Yes you. Let me ask you something. Do you love Sonic?" Infinite questioned.

"Of course I do! I love him! That is why I won't let you hurt him ever again! What is this anyway?" Amy answered, now angry and defiant in the face of a madman who could easily end her life right now. _Why is he asking me if I love Sonic? Did Infinite do something to him!? What does this creature want?_

"But does Sonic love you back?" Infinite asked, unfazed by the pink hedgehog's defiance.

"...uhhh...I don't know..." Amy said. Her resistance was now broken by Infinite's mind game. He was now getting into deeply personal territory.

"I get the feeling that he doesn't love you. He is always running away from you. Why do you waste your time on a hedgehog who doesn't love you?" Infinite said smugly.

Amy was speechless. _What is he trying to say? Maybe he's right. What if Sonic doesn't love me? No...No...I need to focus on what's going on right now. Now is NOT the time to ponder Sonic's feelings towards me!_

Infinite's grin broadened. He had filled the pink hedgehog with doubt. He could now break her like he broke that dog. The jackal then continued.

"Why do you love someone who doesn't love you back? Maybe you should love someone who...actually wants you..." Infinite then gazed directly into Amy's eyes. Amy then began to realize Infinite's intentions. She could tell by the look in his heterochromic eyes. Her mouth fell open in shock. _Oh God. Am I next because he got bored with Avery or something? You will not do that to me, you perverted creep! You...You..._

"You're a very gorgeous girl, Amy. Sonic is a fool to not love you. I can give you all of the things that Sonic won't." Infinite purred as he reached up to her headquills and gently stroked them.

Amy was now visibly blushing. She had no idea what to say. Infinite, the former commander of Eggman's army, was hitting on her and touching her quills! She couldn't help but display how flustered she was by his advances. Even though Amy had chased Sonic around many times, it was never the other way around for her. She had never had a male act this seductively towards her...until now.

"Let me tell you something else Amy. There's already a female in Sonic's life. Avery is staying at his house. It's obvious that they love each other. And you? You're not in the picture. I think you can be...so much more than just something for Sonic to run away from. Such a lovely girl you are. Why would anyone want to run from you?" Infinite continued.

Amy's mouth was now agape. The red-faced hedgehog was now trembling from Infinite's flirting. _Oh God. Now I know how Avery felt._

Infinite move his hand off her quils and went down to the pink hedgehog's cheek and gently stroked downward, making her tremble even more. Amy always wanted to do something like this on the couch with a male. She never thought it would be with Infinite.

The jackal then surprised Amy by suddenly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Amy didn't really have time say anything as Infinite lunged forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Amy began to blush so hard, it felt like her blood vessels would explode. This was her first time being kissed by a male and she wanted Sonic to be the one kissing her, not Infinite. The jackal then surprised the hedgehog by licking her bottom lip, making her open her mouth so he could use his tongue. Amy was shocked by what Infinite was doing in her mouth with his tongue. She didn't think her first kiss would be this...erotic. But would it really be something to brag about to her friends? After all, she's French kissing a disgusting psychopath for God's sake!

Infinite then ended the kiss and gave Amy a satisfied smirk.

"Would Sonic ever kiss you like that?" Infinite jeered. "Be honest with me."

Amy was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She sort of enjoyed the kiss. Plus Infinite was kinda cute... _but he's no Sonic!_ She thought.

"Well? Answer me! Would Sonic ever do something like that with you?" Infinite asked again, but more demanding and insistent this time.

"I don't know. But I know I don't want to do that with you again!" Amy yelled. Her defiance had now resurfaced.

"You sure about that? I can see it on your face. You want more." Infinite said as he licked his muzzle. Amy still did not know what to say. It wasn't her fault for being this flustered by Infinite, right?

"No response? Then let's continue." Infinite said and he began to kiss Amy again. What had started out as arousal, was now fear and panic in the pink hedgehog's mind. She did not want this. She did not want to be kissed by Infinite at all. He was a sadistic war criminal. Amy could not love him like she loved Sonic.

When Infinite took his lips off of Amy's, that was when she caught the jackal off-guard and pushed him off her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy cried. Infinite suddenly grabbed Amy by the throat. The two got into a quick scuffle and rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Infinite managed to to subdue the flailing hedgehog by pinned her down underneath him, his hand still on her throat.

"What did I say!? I promised to be gentle if you behaved! Looks like you need a little lesson..." Infinite snarled. Amy began to cry as the jackal's claws dug into her throat. She was struggling to breathe. Infinite then relaxed his grip on her throat so he could use his other hand to grope her. The pink hedgehog let out a gasp as Infinite began to trail down her dress. She was now shivering underneath his predatory gaze. Then his hand found what it was looking for.

Amy screamed as she felt his hand go up her dress. Infinite gave her an angry glare and she shut her mouth rather quickly. Amy was paralyzed as he teasingly brushed up against her cunt and then moved upwards. He wanted to squeeze her breasts.

Amy's eyes widened in shock as Infinite firmly gripped her left breast. The jackal couldn't help but pant rhythmically at the feel of her boob in his hand. A drop of his drool splattered on Amy's cheek, but she was too terrified to wipe it off. Infinite then turned his attention to the other breast. His grip was even harder this time. Tears began to well up in Amy's eyes as she felt his claws digging into soft, sensitive flesh. But she wasn't just crying from the pain. Amy was also crying about how dirty and used she felt. Like a cheap whore that was picked up off the street. Infinite claimed that he loved her more than Sonic, but actions speak louder than words. Infinite may have been right about Sonic not loving Amy, but it was pretty clear that the jackal didn't really love her either.

 _That's it. I can't take this anymore!_ Amy thought and she began to thrash. Infinite let out the angriest growl that Amy ever heard.

"You still won't listen to me!? Maybe I should just skip the foreplay." Infinite barked savagely. He pulled his hand out of her dress and tightened his grip even more with the hand still on her throat. Amy let out a desperate gasp for air.

 _Oh God. Am I gonna be killed tonight? Wait...I know what to do. If I can just reach for it._

Amy made her move just as Infinite began to aggressively attempt to tear off her dress. She reached into her Hammerspace, pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and swung as hard as she could. Amy couldn't afford to screw this up.

 _ **WHACK!**_

Amy hit a home run. Infinite rolled off of her and began screaming and yelling obscenities from the pain of the Piko Piko Hammer connecting with the top of his skull. _Time to get out of here._ Amy jolted for the door before Infinite could recover from the pain. Amy breathed in the night air as she dashed out the front door to freedom. And who was Amy lucky enough to see walking nearby? None other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow was shocked to see Amy running up to him and crying incoherently. Something really bad must have happened in order to scare her that much. _What the hell happened here?_ Then he saw his answer running up behind Amy: Infinite.

Shadow's eyes flared with anger. The pathetic weakling was still alive and in his line of sight. Yet in a strange way, Shadow took pity on Infinite. What was once the most powerful being on the planet was now an insane, pathetic, mangy freak that was driven entirely by a desire to mentally harm one specific female (though Shadow wasn't sure why he was attacking Amy this time). Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Infinite stopped in his tracks. His eyes widen in fear at the sight of Shadow, the very same hedgehog who broke him before he got the Phantom Ruby prototype implanted in him. He couldn't take on the Ultimate Lifeform without it. He had nothing. He didn't even bring a weapon with him. The only thing that Infinite could do was flee. And with that, the jackal turned around and fled into the darkness of a nearby forest where there were plenty of nooks and crannies to hide in.

Shadow was completely unprepared when Amy grabbed him and began bawling into his shoulder. Shadow proceeded to comfort her in the best possible way that he could. After all, this was normally Sonic's job, not his.

"I-INFINITE! HE TRIED TO RAPE ME! He tried to rape me..." Amy hysterically sobbed while Shadow held her in the best way he could manage.

"I noticed." Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Sonic..Sonic..." Amy mumbled as she held onto Shadow as tightly as she ever could. She had never even held Sonic this tightly before.

"What about him?" Shadow asked.

"Tell...Sonic...OH GOD!" Amy said and burst into tears yet again and continued to cry into Shadow's shoulder. Shadow just held Amy and soothingly rubbed her back with a look of disbelief on his face. He had just seen Infinite with his own eyes. He clearly did not have the Phantom Ruby prototype anymore. Therefore it should be easy to take him down right? Right?

 **Wow. I think I might have just invented the Infinite/Amy ship...and it was barely consensual too.** **Oh and I also kept my promise guys. Amy's virginity is intact and she won't suffer anymore in this fanfic. I also teased Shadamy at the end because why not?**


	11. Interlude 3: A Ruined Hilltop

**This takes place before Chapter 1 and after the Prologue. I thought I should expand on Infinite's life in sewers mentioned in the first Interlude and explore what went on in his head during that period.**

 **WARNING: This interlude contains a graphic rape fantasy. Not dubcon this time. Pure non-consent. You've been warned.**

INTERLUDE 3: A RUINED HILLTOP

Everybody hated Infinite, but that's okay because he liked it when people hated him. He deserved to be hated and he knew it. Infinite was currently a big disgusting mess. He was already a big disgusting mess of a person when he worked with the Doctor and even before the Doctor. But now Infinite was the biggest fucking mess on the planet. He had been living down here for weeks now. His only "companions" were brain-dead junkies and bums. Every single of the them was disgusting, but they weren't as disgusting as Infinite himself. No one was allowed to be more disgusting than Infinite.

Infinite gazed into a nearby puddle of sewer water. What stared back at him was a nasty, wild mutt. Nothing like the jackal who once commanded Eggman's forces. There was a time when Infinite hated looking in the mirror. Before he had the Phantom Ruby prototype implanted in him, he had suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of that black hedgehog. Infinite could no longer stand his physical presence after that moment. He hated his face. He hated his voice. He hated his own smell. He hated his own body because his body disgusted him. That is why he started wearing the mask. So he could no longer see the face of a disgusting weakling in the mirror.

That ended the minute he arrived in the sewer. Everybody knew what the jackal looked like with it on. That's why he barely (if ever) wore it anymore. Infinite has since learned to tolerate his disgusting body. One day, it will be improved. He still viewed himself as disgusting, but that's okay because he liked being disgusting and he wanted everyone else to know that he was a disgusting monster. It terrified his victims.

Out of all of the sewer residents, Infinite was the most disgusting of them all. Even they knew it. Infinite frequently fought with them for their "food". Occasionally Infinite would even kill a junkie out of boredom. But Infinite wasn't just eating smackhead "food". He had also acquired a taste for small animals, particularly Chao. Delicious little things they were, especially their soft chewy heads. No one paid much attention to the rash of missing pet Chao' that took place after Infinite moved into the sewers. Everyone just assumed that they were lost as a result of post-war disorder, since Chao get stressed just like Mobians. None of them would have thought that the Chao' were ending up on Infinite's dinner plate.

But Infinite did more than just beat up or murder junkies and devour Chao'. He also thought about her. He had made love to her in Metropolis. That female dog. Her brown fur was luxurious, her brown eyes warm and inviting. Her sandy hair looked very lovely in the sunlight. And the look of panic and confusion in her eyes as he ravished her was more than enough to arouse Infinite at the thought of that memory. And her taste. She tasted lovely. The sensation of her soft and tender neck flesh between his fangs was incredible beyond imagination. Females who feared Infinite or even tried to resist his advances made him hard. Very hard.

Infinite would masturbate when he thought about that dog, but he would rarely cum because he didn't deserve to cum. He wasn't worthy of cumming into anyone other than the dog. He didn't even bother to use some of the female junkies/prostitutes to satisfy his needs. They were pathetic whores and not worthy of him. The only one worthy was her. He had broke her when he took her virginity, and he would break her some more until she only loved him. When he went up top, he would wander around the town, but he would never find her. He knew she was here and he would find her. It was only a matter of time.

Infinite then crawled back into the large and wide crack in the sewer walls where he slept and relaxed in. He was thinking about her. And he felt that urge again. He removed the right glove off his hand and grabbed at his groin.

As Infinite stroked himself, he fantasized about that female dog and imagined her screaming and begging for help that would never come. It was far easier for Infinite to get an erection if the female was crying, screaming, struggling and/or begging to not be raped. And such females were not rare during his mercenary days. If he was in a good mood, Infinite would occasionally "share" the terrified female with the other male members of his squad.

Despite this, Infinite did find a not-entirely sexual pleasure in toying with the mind of a female, trying to coerce her into lewd activities rather than the brutish method of grabbing her, ripping her clothes off and inserting himself. This form of mental persuasion, as well as the involuntarily moans of pleasure, demonstrated to the jackal that he was in control of the female, not just physically, but mentally as well. Infinite had all of the power over a female and that is what he craved the most. To break an individual in body and mind. Plus he got to cum when he did it.

But when he joined the Doctor, his life then on was rather sexless. What was the point in conquering the world if you couldn't have any female of your choice? But the Doctor was his superior and Infinite obeyed him...until he met her that is. When he saw her for the second time, he desired to break her. Who cared what the Doctor would think? He then thought back to that moment with her in Metropolis, but with some things different from the actual events. She struggled and screamed in terror this time. That made it more pleasing for him. Sure it wasn't the whole truth, but a lot of times fiction is more pleasing than fact.

Infinite let out a growl as he massaged his sheath, his cock soon popping out. He began to rub it harder as he dove deeper into his dark and twisted sexual fantasy.

 _"Please...please...just let me go..." the brown dog begged as Infinite pinned her down. Even though they were on the roof of a building, a very open area, there was no one to see them._

 _"Let you go? I've defeated you and I want my reward." Infinite grinned. He grabbed at her shirt with one hard pull and her breasts were exposed before him. The dog was now crying in humiliation from her most intimate parts being exposed to her sworn enemy. This aroused Infinite._

 _He then began grabbing at her breasts and digging his claws in. Deeper and deeper until she started bleeding. She was now screaming in pain as the blood flowed down her sides and that was music to the jackal's ears._

Infinite's erection was now raging as he stroked it while in the midst of his fantasy. But he wasn't sure if he deserved to cum this time or not. Usually Infinite was not worthy of cumming. But today was different. He felt like he earned the right to cum today. But did he?

 _Infinite was now tugging at the dog's pants while she sobbed. Her cries were now dying down, but not for long. With one tug at her underwear, she was now completely nude. Infinite began to salivate at the sight in front of him. He could see her slightly mouthing the words "please don't" as he eyed up his prey._

 _Then Infinite pinned her down and began to position himself. Did it really matter that the dog was very uncomfortable? All he cared about was his pleasure._

 _"NO! NO! NO!" She cried. Infinite grabbed her head and slammed it into the concrete with enough force to shut her up, but not enough to knock her unconscious._

 _"Well guess what? That's too bad! You lost! You're my prize, sweetheart. Got it?" He hissed._

Infinite was close to cumming, but he couldn't cum yet. The penetration hadn't even started in his fantasy! It was painful to hold in his orgasm, but the jackal did it. He had enough practice doing that when he knew that he didn't deserve to cum. He still had enough stamina to continue his strokes.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The dog screamed to the sky as she felt her vagina being stretched wide open by Infinite's length. He forced inch after inch into the dog's formally virgin hole. It felt like her innards were on fire. Tears trickled down her face as she stared up into the crazed eyes of her violator with her mouth agape. Infinite was now madly growling in pleasure from how tight she was. He then began to pull out. His cock now streaked with her blood. He pulled out until only the tip remained inside of her before thrusting back in._

 _The force of the jackal slamming back into her lower orifice was even more painful than his initial entry. And he didn't stop. Infinite kept pumping in and out of her. The internal friction was enough to scrape away at the dog's inner walls and make her bleed even more. The dog wanted to die now. She began to silently wish that Infinite did kill her when he first encountered her._

 _But the jackal wanted more blood from this encounter. He went to her neck, bit down and began to chew on the dog. He chewed until a small amount of blood began to flow out of her neck. Of course, this made her cry even more. Her cries. Her moans of pain. That was enough to send Infinite over the edge. His knot swelled up and he blew his load deep into the dog. While Infinite waited for his knot to deflate, he began to hungrily lap at the blood flowing out of her neck as she writhed in pain and humiliation. He was the ruler of the planet and the ruler over this female. Nothing could stop him._

Infinite gazed at the white, sticky mess he made all over the sewer wall. He knew he deserved to cum today. The cum stain was oddly beautiful in a way. It was a beautiful thing that came out of a disgusting jackal, albeit one who earned the right to cum. Even though he was disgusting and he knew it, he was powerful. He was no weakling. Infinite was a young god. Someone who could break the wills of people, even without powers. Infinite then realized something. He didn't need to use his powers to mentally break that dog in Metropolis on that fateful day. Infinite didn't need them then and he certainly doesn't need them now.

It was at that moment that he became disgusted with his masked face. That Phantom Ruby prototype-powered being was no longer relevant. Those powers were little more than a crutch to hide the fact that he didn't yet know how to fully handle his current abilities without them. And now he knew how. He would find his mate and re-break her. She was Infinite's. What she thinks is hers is actually his. She needed to be reminded of that. He would find her and let her know what he was truly capable of.

Infinite reached into a smaller nearby crevice where he kept his mask and looked at it with disgust. This was the face of a failure. A failure that was too afraid to show his face and hid behind illusions to cover up a lack of real power. Infinite threw the mask onto the ground and stomped on it, a loud crack echoed throughout the sewers as it shattered into around a dozen pieces.

Infinite then left the area with a broad grin on his face. He now loved himself. He completely loved every part of his disgusting body. He didn't need to regain his powers and improve himself. He was already good enough. Infinite was proud of being a disgusting mess of a person.

 **I was originally debating whether or not to make this another interlude or make it a separate "companion" one-shot. I eventually decided on the former. No point in separating a single story into two fanfics.**


	12. Chapter 8

**For those wondering about my take on the Jackal Squad, I got the idea from what mercenaries hired by America did in Colombia. They raped Colombian women and the American government covered their asses. With that in mind, I see no reason to believe that the Jackal Squad were decent or even remotely likable. They probably would have been like real-world mercenaries: complete scum that use their position of authority to commit the worst atrocities imaginable while the guys that hired them provide money and brush any evidence of their disgusting deeds under the carpet. So yeah. As far as I'm concerned, the possibility that the Jackal Squad were gang rapists is not out of the question.**

CHAPTER 8

Avery was now feeling very good. It's been a few days since she arrived at Sonic's house. She felt much safer here than in her own apartment. She had all of the support she needed and not just from Sonic, but from all of her allies too. The developing jackal-dog inside of her was also doing very well. She had a medical check-up yesterday and to her relief, Forest was perfectly normal. No defects or any similar problems. She still had some romantic and sexual thoughts. But for the first time in a while, they weren't exclusively about Infinite, but about Sonic as well.

As the dog relaxed on the couch, she wondered if she actually loved Sonic. If it was love, it certainly wasn't the primal love that a sick part of her felt towards Infinite. She didn't feel an animalistic desire to be screwed and dominated by Sonic like she did with Infinite. She simply wanted to be loved by him. To be comforted by him when she felt down. To be there by her side when she needed him. It didn't have to be only about screwing, which is all that Infinite seemed to know how to do when it came to relationships.

But did Sonic love her back? Avery thought that Sonic always came off as rather asexual to her. He never seemed like a hedgehog that was capable of loving someone in anything more than a platonic way. Sonic just loved being free. Free from Eggman. Free from anything deeper than a friendship. Free to run in the Green Hill Zone.

Of the two males in her life, neither seemed like a perfect choice for Avery. One was a jackal who was beyond the point of return, to put it mildly. The other was a hedgehog who might not even be into females. There was no third option for Avery at this moment. Maybe she should just not worry about a romantic relationship for the time being. What matters most right now is stopping Infinite, getting through her pregnancy and making sure Forest lives a normal and happy childhood.

Then the phone rang, taking her out of her thoughts. She looked over and saw Sonic walking over to pick it up and answer the caller.

"Hello...WHAT!?" Sonic blurted out. "Oh my God. Oh my God..." Avery's heart sunk. Something bad must have happened. Really bad. And she knew who was probably responsible for it.

"I'll be right there. Just make sure everything's okay. Bye." Sonic said rather lifelessly and put the phone down. What ever it was, it must have been really bad in order to effect the blue hedgehog like that.

"What is it?" Avery inquired.

"It's Amy..." Sonic said as the blood drained from his face. "Infinite attacked her."

Avery's heart couldn't sink any lower. _He attacked Amy. No...No...Why couldn't it have been me...again? Amy. She'll never be the same again after this. Infinite kept his word. Wait a minute? What if this is my fault? Did Infinite go after Amy because he knew I moved in with Sonic? Oh God..._

The dog's eyes began to moisten. Sonic noticed and began to calm her.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. From what Shadow told me, Infinite apparently didn't go past second base with her. Amy will be alright." Sonic said soothingly. But the hedgehog did not know the real reason why Avery was upset. He did not know that she felt guilty about this. She blamed herself for putting Amy in danger. Avery did not want to tell Sonic about this. After all, what would he think? Would he be mad at her for causing Amy to be hurt? Yes, Sonic was rather understanding about a lot of things, but would he understand this?

Avery wasn't able to think any more about this. Sonic was already heading for the door.

"I'm gonna go make sure Amy is alright." Sonic said. "You better come with me." Avery began to look rather panicked. She didn't think she had the guts to see Amy in a traumatized state. Not only would it be horrifying to see such a sweet hedgehog broken down, it would also be like looking in a mirror. She hated the way she felt after Infinite brutalized her. Watching Amy going through that stress would be like watching herself.

Sonic walked back over to the trembling dog and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look. I think you can...sympathize with Amy and her situation. She needs help, from both of us. Come on, buddy. Do it for Amy." Sonic asked. Avery looked up into the warm and friendly gaze of the hedgehog and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's go help Amy." Avery said, her confidence restored yet again by Sonic.

They didn't have time to wait, so they ran as fast as they could to the location of Shadow and Amy. The last time Avery ran with Sonic, it was during the war. It felt like forever since they last did that. _I should try running with Sonic more often. I can see why he enjoys it. The wind on my face. The rush. The sense of complete and total freedom. It's very euphoric._

The two soon arrived at their destination and saw what they expected to see. Amy was indeed a blubbering wreck and she was clinging to Shadow as though she were in danger of falling off a cliff. As soon as the black hedgehog saw Avery and Sonic, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief since he longer had to deal with Amy. Amy immediately detached from Shadow at the sight of Sonic and ran up to him. Sonic didn't have time to prepare himself, so Amy knocked him to ground in a tackling embrace.

"Sonic! Oh Sonic! Infinite...Infinite..." Amy said, unable to complete her sentence as she began to cry into Sonic's shoulder while the blue hedgehog did the best he could to calm her down. Looking at Amy wail and moan was just too horrific for Avery to watch, so she decided to not focus on that ugly sight. She turned towards Shadow.

"Did you see Infinite?" Avery asked.

"Yes. I saw the coward alright." Shadow grumbled icily. "He ran off into the forest over there." Avery began to feel very confident about finding Infinite and putting an end to his tormenting once and for all. There were four of them and only one of him. They could easily take him...if they could find him that is.

"Sonic! Amy!" Avery yelled. "We need to go find Infinite. Now is a very good time. We outnumber him four-to-one. He's in the forest somewhere. Come on!"

"WHAT!?" Amy wailed in a mixture of fear and anger. "NO! NO! I am not going in there! I was almost raped twenty minutes ago for God's sake! You honestly want me to help you right now!? NO! Just no!"

"I agree with Amy." Sonic said as he held the traumatized hedgehog. "She is in no condition to be running around out there. We should just go back home and get some rest."

"So, the alleged 'war hero' doesn't want to capture the worst war criminal on the planet right now even though he just ran off into a nearby forest and couldn't have gone very far? Pathetic..." Shadow said mockingly.

"What is wrong with you Shadow!?" Sonic shouted. "Do you not have any empathy for Amy? She was very close to ending up like Avery!"

"Shadow actually has a point, Sonic!" Avery interrupted. "We can end Amy's suffering and mine if we just head out into the forest and capture him! Scratch that, I want to see him DEAD for what he's done to me!"

"We don't even know if Infinite is still in the forest!" Amy cried.

"It doesn't hurt to take a look." Avery said as she walked up to Amy and knelt down beside her. "If he is in there, we can kill that bastard and he will never hurt me or you ever again. Think about it Amy. We have two options here. The first option involves us going home tonight and it's very possible that he'll try to attack you or me again. The second option is that we try to find him and end this once and for all. Plus taking him down will be easy because he doesn't have that thing in him anymore. So what do you want to do Amy?"

Amy looked up into the eyes of Avery. The dog could see that fiery spirit returning in her. Amy stood up and pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Let's do it. Let's kill that freak!" Amy growled with confidence.

"Glad you came to your senses, Amy." Shadow said with a smug grin.

"Wait wait! Why are we talking about killing Infinite?" Sonic asked. "You know what I said at that meeting. Our goal is to capture him! He probably knows where Eggman is!"

"What good is he alive!?" Shadow responded. "After what he's done, he no longer has a right to live. Besides, we don't need him to find Eggman." Sonic realized that he was the sole dissenter in the quartet. He then took a deep breath.

"Okay then. Compromise. After we question Infinite about Eggman, we lock him up in the loony bin for the rest of his life. Sound fair?" Sonic asked.

"I can agree to that." Avery said. The mental image of Infinite in an insane asylum being frequently pumped full of drugs to keep him sedated, was a very comforting one. Prison was out of the question. If Infinite could break into her apartment, he could break out of prison. The only option at this point other than killing him, was to have the jackal institutionalized.

"No time to waste!" Amy yelled. "Let's get going."

The four of them then proceeded to enter the woods. Their eyes constantly darted around looking for any sign of Infinite. They craned their heads up to the treetops to see if he was up there and looked off to the side to see if he was in the bushes. After twenty minutes of searching without any success, Shadow began to become visibly frustrated.

"Oh come on!" Shadow yelled. "He doesn't have his powers anymore. He's not the same being that used illusions to conquer the world! Infinite is now little more than a depraved freak who takes pleasure in humiliating and degrading women since he can't slaughter civilians en masse anymore. How the hell can he be this good at hiding from us!?"

"Shadow, please!" begged Amy. "He could have heard you!"

Suddenly a horrific thought popped into Avery's head. One that made her blood run cold.

"Shadow...about what you said...about Infinite getting off on taking advantage of women." Avery said with a shudder. "I think he could try to attack someone else other than Amy and I".

"Like who?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I think men are safe. As far as I can tell, Infinite isn't into dudes too. That means he could go after Rouge, Blaze..." Avery was unable to complete her sentence as one extremely disturbing potential victim popped into her head. "...Cream..." she finished. Her companions all froze in their tracks at the mention of the prepubescent rabbit child.

"Please Avery!" Sonic begged. "Let's not talk about this anymore." Everyone agreed, even Avery. It was best not to ponder how deep Infinite's depravity went. They needed to continue the search for him so that said possibility would never become reality.

More minutes went by as the quartet searched in vain for Infinite. They could find no sign of him. Avery concluded that he was either not in the forest anymore or was very good at hiding. Amy yawned loudly.

"I'm tired. I just want to go to bed now." Amy moaned. Avery nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm starting to think that Amy may have been right earlier." Avery said. "Infinite's not here." Shadow let out a loud groan.

"You're giving up now!? After being all in favor of finding him earlier!?" Shadow said in disbelief.

"You can keep looking around here if you want, Shadow." Sonic replied. "But all three of us are done."

"Hmph." The black hedgehog mumbled angrily and proceeded to march off deeper into the woods alone. Amy, Avery and Sonic then proceeded to walk back to Amy's house. They all locked all of the doors and made sure any possible entrances into the home were sealed. After Amy felt safe enough to sleep, Sonic and Avery left back to their house on the hilltop.

Avery quickly fell asleep on the couch. As Sonic prepared to go to bed, the phone began ringing again. He went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Sonic asked the caller.

"Sonic?" It was Amy's voice.

"Is something wrong Amy? Are you having trouble sleeping." Sonic asked. "Look, we double-locked everyt-"

"It's not that. It's about something Infinite told me." Amy interrupted.

"Just ignore it Amy. Whatever it was, he was only saying it to taunt you." Sonic said.

"That might be the case, but I think you should hear it anyway." Amy said back.

"What was it?" Sonic asked.

"He said that he knows that you and Avery are living together." Amy said. "He told me that you don't love me and that you're in love with Avery. Is that true?"

Sonic looked over at the sleeping form of Avery on the couch with his mouth agape. He didn't know what to say to Amy.

 **I must admit, Sonic being asexual is my personal headcanon. He never really came off as a character that was capable of being in a romantic relationship. However, that might not be the case for the purpose of this fanfic. There may or may not be a Sonic/Avatar/Infinite love triangle of sorts coming ahead.**

 **Another fun fact: One of my original ideas was to have the Infinite/Amy encounter be 100% consensual. Amy would have loved being fucked by Infinite so much that she joined his side. I ultimately decided against that. The notion that having sex with a villain and enjoying it will turn you into a villain, is not a very healthy mindset that one should promote.**


	13. Chapter 9

**Just a quick head's up. For the purpose of this fanfic, Infinite will be a golden jackal ( _Canis aureus)_** **. While I've noticed that quite a few people have latched onto the idea of Infinite being a black-backed jackal (** _ **Canis mesomelas** ), _**it is impossible for that species to hybridize with dogs due to how distantly related they are. Though admittedly, the art style of the Sonic franchise makes it pretty hard to figure out what (if any) species of jackal Infinite is. Plus golden jackal-dog hybrids do occur in Eastern Europe. I do want to keep this fanfic biologically plausible, hence why I did not use the punk bunny girl from the trailers...even though I wanted to because I really like the idea of her and Infinite banging.**

CHAPTER 9

Avery woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. She recalled how Infinite entered Amy's house and shivered in fear. Unlike herself, Amy was not prepared at all for Infinite, hence he had no need to break into Amy's house. _It could very well be Infinite at the door._ The dog was frozen in terror. She was too scared to see who it was at the door. Then she noticed a blue blur whizz past her to answer the door. _Should have known his speed could be a curse as well._ Sonic then opened the door while the pit in Avery's stomach deepened. Both of them then saw who was at the door...Knuckles. Avery quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Just wanted to see how everything is going." The red echidna said with a light smile on his face.

"She is doing alright..." Sonic said nervously while looking back at Avery. The blue hedgehog was wondering if he should let Knuckles know about Amy or not. Speaking of that, what Knuckles said next made Sonic even more anxious.

"Amy's acting a little weird. Do you know what's up?" Knuckles asked. "She was all bright and sunny yesterday, but when I saw her today, she was constantly looking over her shoulder. She also looked like she just saw a ghost." Sonic and Avery looked at each other anxiously. Knuckles noticed this and he realized that they knew something.

"Is there something that you two aren't telling me? I believe I should know what it is, considering we're on the same side and all." Knuckles said with a slight growl in his voice.

 _We might as well tell the truth. Allies shouldn't lie to each other._ Avery thought as she gazed at Sonic, expecting him to give a response that he would never give. How would Knuckles take the news about Amy? Might as well tell him and see what happens. Avery gathered up the courage to speak.

"Knuckles...Infinite almost raped Amy last night."

How Knuckles reacted surprised Avery. His mouth dropped in shock. He began to tremble and tears started welling up in his eyes. Avery had never seen Knuckles cry before. These were tears of despair and hopelessness. Knuckles proceeded to walk up to a wall, pressed his head up against it and began slamming his fist into the plaster.

"Damn!" **_SLAM!_** "God dammit!" **_SLAM!_** "Damn!" **_SLAM!_** "Damndamndamndamn..." **_SLAM!_** "Damn it all..." _**CRUNCH!**_ Knuckles punched a hole in the wall as his speech degenerated into wordless sobs. Avery walked over to see if she could console the echidna.

" _*sniff*_ I couldn't do it, Rookie. I failed you AND Amy!" Knuckles cried through his now stuffed-up nose. "I could have stopped him if I was there.

"No, you couldn't have Knuckles." Avery said softly. "You're not a superhero or something like that. You can't always be there to help someone in need. I know you want to, but that's just how it is. People will get murdered or raped and yes, it's awful, but that's just how things are. It's not healthy to beat yourself up over things that are out of your reach."

"No, you don't understand." Knuckles gazed up with her weakly with reddened-eyes as he spoke. "I could have been there last night! I didn't have to stay and work late at the former Resistance base, but I did anyway! I could chosen to hang out with Amy at her place. I could have stopped Infinite. Not only could I have stopped him from hurting Amy, I could stopped him from hurting you for good." More tears began to fill his eyes. "I could ha-hav-ha..." Knuckles then grabbed onto Avery and began crying into her shoulder.

"I'm a big damn failure, Rookie." Knuckles sobbed. "All of this is my fault..." Avery looked at Sonic. He then stepped out of the room to let the dog handle Knuckles. She gently pulled Knuckles with her over to the couch and they sat down next to each other.

"No. No it's not your fault, Knuckles. I'm not mad at you and I'm sure Amy isn't either. You did very well as the leader of the Resistance." Avery said with an arm around him. "But like I said, everybody has their limits as to what they can do. Even Infinite wasn't so...infinite. Instead of dwelling on what you couldn't stop, you should look forward towards making sure they never happen again."

Knuckles looked up at her again. His sobs have now changed into sniffles. He opened his mouth, trembling and weakly spoke.

"I've be-bee-en feeling very guilty abo-about all of this ever since you said you wer-were pregnant. It never would have ha-happened if I got there sooner. And there's nothing I can do abou-about it."

Avery nodded. "It's nice to see that you care about me Knuckles, but you should leave what's past in the past and look towards a better future."

"I-I guess you're right." Knuckles replied. "It's just that I can't imagine how you felt during that whole event. I mean, did you have a boyfriend prior to that or was Infinite your first?"

"My first." Avery replied sadly. Like most girls, she had crushes during her school days, but she never got to date anyone. All of her crushes preferred the females that were prettier than her. Avery really hated those females. The high school she attended was pretty much your stereotypical inner city school for kids from low-income families. Plenty of students from abusive households. It wasn't unusual to hear gun shots that were't very far away from the school. Nor was it out of the ordinary to walk in on drug deals while trying to use the restroom. Avery never had any friends at that school and frankly, she didn't mind that. All of the aforementioned pretty females that stole her crushes seemed to constantly bitch about their boyfriends and STDs. No way in hell could Avery befriend them. They didn't like her and she didn't like them.

It was stories of Sonic and his adventures that got Avery through high school, rather than friendships. She would often daydream about Sonic in class and wish that she could go on amazing adventures with him. The teachers didn't really care if she daydreamed, due to the high failure rate of that school (though Avery did not fail). It was those stories of Sonic that drove her to join the Resistance in the first place.

While it was mostly Sonic that propelled her through high school, there were some people that she knew on a more personal level that helped too. The only people at school she felt rather positively towards, were the few of the guys she crushed on. Avery often fantasized about one day meeting them later in life and falling in love. Those somewhat childish fantasies ended when the war happened. Her first time wasn't with any of her schoolgirl crushes, but Infinite. Not the males she loved, but a disgusting, violent beast that slaughtered thousands. The fact that Infinite was the only male who even showed a discernible interest in her, was sickening to no end. None of those cute schoolboys were going to come back for her now. They could have very well died in the war (In fact, Avery recently had a nightmare where Infinite killed all of her high school crushes so he could be her only suitor. That could have been their actual fate in real life: being killed by Infinite himself without the jackal knowing that his "mate" had feelings for them). What remained of Avery's childhood died on the rooftop of a building in Metropolis.

"See what I mean?" Knuckles exclaimed. "You have to live the rest of your life knowing that you lost your virginity to the worst person to ever walk the earth..."

"Who is also deluded and thinks I'm his 'mate'" Avery added.

"Right! Not only that, he also left you a memento of sorts!" Knuckles said as he looked at her belly, staring at the tiny jackal-dog that wasn't visible yet. He continued speaking.

"I'm worried about Forest, Rookie. What's everyone gonna think if they find out he's Infinite's son? What is Forest himself going to think if he finds out who his father is? Not to mention there are plenty of people out there that are bigoted towards half-breeds."

"I'm going to try my best to make his childhood happy and normal." Avery explained. "And I won't be alone. Amy said she would help raise him. Sonic too. You can also help raise Forest if you want, Knuckles."

The echidna finally began to cheer up.

"Thank you, Rookie. I-I kinda want to show you something." Knuckles said. "I think it would help with Forest." He took off his right glove and began to dig around in there. He finally pulled out some white egg shells.

"These are pieces of the egg I hatched from. I always kept them with me, as a memory of my parents." He explained. While Avery appreciated the kind gesture, she didn't think she could entirely relate because she wasn't a monotreme.

"Do you have anything like that for Forest? Like a gift for him?" Knuckles asked. "So that he can never forget you in case you two are separated for whatever reason?"

Avery didn't know what to say. She had never thought about something like this before. What gift could she give Forest?

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!"

The cry of Tails at the door jolted Knuckles and Avery out of their conversation. Sonic was already dashing to the door to answer his friend. Upon opening the door, Tails pushed past Sonic and collapsed onto the floor, out of breath. Sonic knelt down to talk to him.

"What's the matter Tails? What happened?" Sonic asked.

"B-B-Badniks! In the Green Hill Zone!" The young fox gasped. Sonic, Avery and Knuckles were shocked. Eggman couldn't be far. Looks like they didn't need Infinite after all.

"What kinds are they?" Knuckles questioned.

"Just Egg Tanks. They were obviously just leftovers from the war, but there are a lot of them!" Tails explained.

"It's only Egg Tanks, Buddy!" Sonic grinned confidently. "You can handle them easily!" Avery began to get nervous. She had never bothered to practice fighting at all during her time when she was holed up in her apartment. Would she remember how to battle badniks? She reached under the couch until she found what she was looking for. Her grappling hook and her Wispon (more specifically, a Burst Wispon). _Please tell me I didn't forget how to use these._ Avery looked at them for a about a minute with a confused look on her face. _Yeah...I forgot how to use them._

Sonic noticed how Avery was staring at her tools. He turned to Tails and Knuckles. "You two go out ahead of me. I'm gonna stay for a bit and help her." The two left the house, leaving Sonic and Avery alone.

"Can I see that for a sec?" Sonic asked gesturing towards her Wispon. Avery handed it to Sonic.

"Okay, Partner. You hold it like this." Sonic held it out, pointing it at the hole that Knuckles made in the wall. "And you just pull the trigger and fire! Simple, right?" He explained and handed the Wispon back to Avery.

"One other thing, Buddy." Sonic said. "See that gauge there on the side? Fill that up with Wisps that match your Wispon, and you'll be able to use a special power."

It was all coming back to Avery now. She had began to recall how to use the Wispon. She looked up at Sonic and gave him an affirmative nod.

"I know you can do this." Sonic said with a warm and welcoming smile. "Just follow my lead and you'll do good." The two then left the house. Looking down from the hilltop, they could see a dozen or so Egg Tanks crawling throughout the Green Hill Zone.

"Ready?" Sonic asked.

"Uh huh." Avery replied and they were off. Sonic used his homing attack directly on a trio of Egg Tanks, catching them off-guard. They didn't have much time to fire their mortar cannons at the blue blur, not just because of his speed, but also because Egg Tanks weren't exactly the brightest of Badniks. Those Egg Tanks were quickly destroyed. Sonic then proceeded to do the same to other ones nearby.

At first she thought that Sonic was just getting way into battle, but then she realized that Sonic was actually trying to make it easy for her. Destroying the remaining Egg Tanks that Sonic didn't get was his way of "retraining" her. This was Avery's first stepping stone back to being a competent fighter. She saw two remaining Egg Tanks not too far away from her. She closed her eyes, quickly pointed the Wispon at one of the Tanks and fired. To her relief, she heard the Egg Tank blow up into a pile of scrap metal. Avery opened her eyes with newfound confidence and destroyed the other Egg Tank. _I can do this. This is easy._

Now Avery had to find Sonic. He had already ran far ahead of her. The best way to do it would be to follow the trail of broken Egg Tanks. Any operational Egg Tank she found, she very easily destroyed. Then she came upon a rocky underpass. _Sonic very likely went through here._ Avery proceeded to enter the underpass.

She looked around as she made her way through the underpass. The Green Hill Zone did have some crazy geography, but this was new to Avery. It was an underpass alright, but not a manmade one. The ceiling was little more than a bumpy collection of large rocks, as were the walls. The end of the underpass looked to be about 500 feet away.

Avery let out a gasp as she felt a pair of arms appear behind her and pull her towards whoever grabbed her. She felt a pair of lips kissing her neck, with some nibbles thrown in for good measure. She knew who it was before he even said a single word.

"You did well against the Egg Tanks." Infinite breathed into her ear. "Now it's time for your reward." He taunted. Oh how Avery wished her reward was another shirt.

She began to struggle and broke free from his grip. _No! Not here. Not now. Not ever again!_ Avery was going to kill Infinite right this instant. She reached for her Wispon...not there.

"Looking for this?" The jackal sneered while holding up her Wispon. He then threw it to the ground and stomped on it, breaking it. Avery began to feel totally helpless. Her newfound confidence died before it could fully mature. She was now completely unarmed...again. It was like the Metropolis incident all over again. She could do nothing but yell.

"Why do you do this? I don't want you!"

"Like I said. I will never abandon my mate." Infinite replied with a smirk. "And besides, don't you want your reward for completing your mission? I know that this specific prize is your favorite...and mine too." Avery could do nothing but stand there and tremble. She was losing her courage yet again. She didn't even have the courage to yell at him again...or did she? Avery didn't know exactly how she did it, but she gathered up what little strength in her to give one last yell that probably wouldn't help much, but at least would make her feel good before she was brutalized for a third time.

"You are a sick, disgusting mutt! I will never be yours! I've seen what you did in the war, what you've done to me, what you've done to Amy. What could you possibly do to convince me to give in? I've even seen what you did to that poor girl's Chao!"

"Chao? ...Ah. That Chao. He was a delicious little creature. Why do you ask? You wanted a bite too?" Infinite cackled cruelly. "I left him in your closet for a reason." _...Infinite actually expected me to EAT the rest of Cheese!?_ _Thanks for reminding me yet again why I can't be with you. Calling you "psycho" is an understatement._

Infinite then lunged forward and pulled Avery into a firm embrace. The jackal proceeded to lick her neck, making Avery gasp loudly. Infinite slowly dragged his tongue up her neck, along the vein, savoring her taste. When he got to her head, he stopped licking and moved upwards. Infinite put his muzzle close to her ear, his fangs dragging along the edge of her earlobe.

"Speaking of which, you're also delicious." Infinite whispered harshly. "That's one reason I love you. Want me to demonstrate yet again, a different reason why I love you?" Just as Infinite began to feel up the shuddering dog, an unexpected guest arrived in the underpass.

"PARTNER!" Sonic had arrived! Infinite released his grip on Avery. Just as she began to run away, the jackal grabbed her by her wrist so she stayed within his reach.

"YOU!" Infinite snarled. The two archenemies had finally met again after a month and that same tension between them returned with a roaring vengeance.

"Oh jeez, Infinite! You're even uglier without the mask! Do us all a favor and put it back on!" Sonic joked. _Even in dark moments like this, he always finds ways to lighten the mood. If I could smile right now, I would._

Fury built up inside Infinite, but it wasn't Sonic's cocky joke that set him off. It was what he incorrectly believed about the relationship between Sonic and Avery.

"You blue rat..." Infinite growled furiously. "She is MINE! What gives you the right to take what's already been claimed by someone else!?"

Avery's heart dropped. _Does he think that Sonic and I...My God. He didn't attack Amy because I moved in with Sonic. It was because he thinks Sonic "stole" me from him! His attack on Amy was to hurt Sonic, not me..._

"Scummy animal. You have clearly learned NOTHING after being defeated by both of us!" Sonic shouted. "You don't just understand friendship, you don't understand relationships in general! She is a living, breathing person! Not a toy for you to mess around with!"

"I do NOT need to be lectured by you about 'relationships'!" The enraged jackal screamed. "Let me tell you something, hedgehog. This dog is actually far from my first. Before I met the Doctor, I've been getting along just fine for YEARS in my preferred style of 'relationships' with females like her. So don't you DARE try to make me rethink myself so you can steal her from me!"

Sonic's eyes widened in shock, with some anger mixed in as well. _My buddy is_ _far from his first...how many more were there? Did they go through the same ordeal as her? How many got pregnant? Worse...were any of them possibly underage? Infinite has to be bought to justice. There's no changing his mind._

"One other thing, hedgehog..." Infinite snapped. "She does not and will NEVER love you. You did not put that child in there. I DID! You weren't her first. I WAS!" A sadistic smirk began to grow on Infinite's face. "And unlike you, I know how to make her moan and beg like a whore."

That was enough to set Sonic off. Avery was little more than prey for Infinite, far from a loved one. Sonic desired to end this sick parody of a romantic relationship right now. He quickly curled up into a ball and used his homing attack on Infinite.

The jackal was not at all prepared for Sonic to do that to him. After all, the hedgehog didn't seem like someone who could be goaded into a blind fury. Infinite was flung into the wall of the underpass. Avery, who was too stunned to really do anything during their argument, finally snapped out of her shock. She was now free from Infinite's grasp and ran towards Sonic's side. _Okay. I don't have the Wispon anymore. Can I improvise my grappling hook to be used as a weapon?_ What she saw out of the corner of her eye, took her out of her thoughts. Infinite had staggered back up on his feet and Sonic was heading towards him for a second attack. However, she noticed Infinite pulling out a familiar object that she recognized from the apartment incident.

"Sonic! Be careful!" Avery shouted. Sonic heeded her warning and slowed to stop only inches away from the handgun Infinite pulled out.

"Smart hedgehog." Infinite said with his finger on the trigger, ready to blow Sonic's brains out if he made a wrong move. With a sudden sidewards lunge, Infinite pistol-whipped Sonic, knocking him to the ground and leaving him in a daze. The jackal proceeded to march over to Avery.

The dog shrieked in terror as Infinite began tearing at her shirt, thinking that he was going to sexually assault her again. But that's not what he did. Instead, he tore three long strips off of her shirt and hurried back to Sonic before he could stand back up. Infinite then pistol-whipped Sonic again for good measure. He took the strips of Avery's shirt and began to use them as makeshift bindings. First he restrained the hedgehog's legs, then his arms and finally his mouth. _Why is he restraining Sonic? What is he planning to do this time?_ Avery thought. Not knowing what Infinite planned to do was often more frightening than knowing his plans.

The hedgehog finally began to snap out of his daze and looked up at Infinite weakly, the jackal's handgun pointed at him.

"If you think I'm going to kill you hedgehog, well, you're wrong." Infinite said rather casually. He tossed his handgun aside. "Obviously you have to be alive to see what I want you to see." Avery began to panic even more. _See what?_

The jackal then stormed back over to his "mate". He grabbed her roughly and turned his head back towards Sonic.

"I want you to know EXACTLY why she belongs to me and not you." Infinite sneered. "And the best way to explain it, is by demonstration." He then turned his head towards his unwilling partner and gazed at her hungrily. A massive pit formed in Avery's stomach. _Is Infinite actually going to...Oh God...He is..._

 **Yep. They're gonna fuck again...and Sonic gets to watch this time. I did say that the Avatar was gonna go through hell in this fic. Sonic might as well take a brief trip too.**


	14. Chapter 10

**This time, the sex is gonna be downright humiliating for the Avatar. In fact, this chapter is gonna be about...98% humiliation and degradation. It'll get real ugly, real fast. And it won't be too dubious this time.**

CHAPTER 10

Sonic had begun to yell out muffled cries from his makeshift gag, not that they would help much. Avery gulped in panic. Infinite was right about one thing in his rant. He actually did know how to make Avery moan and beg like a whore. The thought of her giving into Infinite in front of Sonic was just too agonizing to think about.

Avery could only do the most rational thing in the face of Infinite's lewd and degrading plan: become hysterical. "You...You crazy bastard! You'd do that to me in front of my best friend!? I HATE YOU! I FREAKING HATE YOU!" Avery shrieked.

"Those are just words. Actions speak louder than words." Infinite purred before swiftly moving forward and kissing Avery. She had little choice but to blush in response. Sonic could only watch in horror as Infinite had his way with Avery. Sure, the hedgehog could close his eyes, but would it really be helpful? He would still be able to hear it anyway.

Sonic also finally got to get a good look at Infinite after a month. The way he's been living since his defeat has clearly done a number on him. His formally black gloves and boots have since faded to a light-gray. His fur was shaggy and matted. His long hair no longer had a "flowing" quality to it. It now looked limp and lifeless. Infinite has obviously not been bothering with hygiene at all. _He's changed so much, appearance-wise._ Sonic thought. _Yet he's still the same person we defeated last month. Still hellbent on inflicting pain and torment on her...and me too._ Infinite then removed his lips from Avery's and turned towards Sonic.

"See that hedgehog? She's enjoying the affection I give her! In fact, she was like this the last couple times we did this!" Infinite laughed. "And I'll show you what else she can do!"

Avery began to blush even more from embarrassment. She could not believe herself. She was going to experience that sick form of pleasure from Infinite AGAIN...and in front of Sonic no less! Avery had never felt so humiliated in her entire life.

Avery had little time to dwell on that. Infinite put his lips back on hers again. He then began grabbing at her butt. She gasped in shock, once again allowing the jackal to slip his tongue in. She was also surprised when she felt Infinite slipping his hand down her pants while they made out. Infinite also made sure that they were positioned so that Sonic could see his hand down her pants. Avery noticed that Infinite was frequently glancing back at Sonic during their make out session. As if to say "You'll never be doing what I'm currently doing with her."

"Oh! Ugh." Avery cried out involuntarily. Infinite was now nibbling on that sweet spot on her neck. He knew all of the places where she liked being touched and Sonic would get to know not just through sight, but sound as well. _I'm so sorry you had to hear that, Sonic. Please forgive me._

Sonic himself also noticed something as Infinite molested Avery. The jackal's penis was starting to pop out of his sheath. Sonic knew that male canines had a "knot" on their penises that inflated when they came and they would be tied to their partner for a bit after sex. He never thought that he would ever see one in action.

"Can you make her moan like this, hedgehog? Only I can do that. And now I'm going to show you how much she loves it..." Infinite hissed. He started pawing at her shirt and with one swift swoop, ripped it clean off. Avery prepared for her bra to be ripped off, but that's not what happened. She saw the jackal walking over to a rock across from Sonic and sat down on it. He beckoned with his finger for her to come over. Avery's eyes widened in horror when she realized Infinite's intentions. She sometimes watched porn and that's how she knew what the jackal wanted to do. _He wants to do it in the "reverse cowgirl" position. So Sonic can see my naked body as he penetrates me. Sick, sick, sick..._

"I can tell from your eyes that you know what I want. It's what you want too." Infinite mocked. "But there's so much more we have to do before we get to that." _He's deliberately drawing this out to torment Sonic._ Avery briefly glanced back at Sonic and saw that the blue hedgehog's face had paled considerably and his eyes were wider than ever before. The poor guy was too stunned to even struggle against his bindings.

"Come over!" Infinite commanded. Avery did as she was told.

"Face me. He will get quite a show in a little bit." Infinite chuckled. Avery once again, obeyed. Infinite grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, facing him.

"Now." Infinite said with a cruel grin. "I want you to moan. Show Sonic how much you love me." He then began tearing at her bra and it wasn't long before that was gone. Infinite then leaned forward and proceeded to nuzzle Avery's breasts.

"Oh God!" Avery cried out. This was one form of pleasure she had never experienced before. Infinite was slowly dragging his tongue over her right nipple. When he was done with that nipple, he did the same to the other one.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand to see his partner enjoying Infinite against her will. He knew that thrashing around wouldn't help much, but he just had to do it. Infinite heard the noises coming from the tied-up hedgehog.

"What's the matter, hedgehog? You want a piece of her too?" Infinite taunted. "Maybe if you got to her before I did." He then turned his attention back towards Avery's breasts.

"OH!" Avery cried out. Infinite was now softly chewing on her right nipple, gently sucking on it and rolling it around with his tongue. It hurt, but it also felt so good.

When Infinite was done with playing with her right nipple, he looked up at her and growled. "It's okay. Cry out. Cry out how much you want it." Avery couldn't help herself. She enjoyed the things Infinite did to her. She didn't know how to resist. She was weak. Too weak to fight off Infinite. And now Sonic knew that.

"Oh God!" Avery moaned again. Infinite was now biting her left nipple, but with even more force than on the right nipple. Unwanted pleasure was now coursing through Avery's body. She could feel it pooling in her groin. Avery hated this feeling even though she was experiencing pleasure. Infinite seemed to want her to feel ashamed of being in pleasure.

"Get off and get on your knees." Infinite snarled. Avery's heart sunk. She knew what he wanted now and she had no choice but to obey his command. _He didn't want reverse cowgirl, or at least not right now. He wants me to suck him off._ She got off of him and looked at Infinite. His red organ was now fully erect. Avery looked at Sonic, who now seemed catatonic from watching and listening to Avery's molestation.

Avery let out a hopeless sigh and got down on her knees. Infinite then leaned down and whispered angrily into the dog's ear.

"If you even think about biting down, I will slash your fucking throat and smear your blood all over Sonic. Got it?" Infinite hissed furiously. Avery gulped and nodded her head. She looked over at Infinite's throbbing member and leaned forward to lick it. Avery had never done something like this, but she assumed it would be like licking a popsicle.

"Ugh. Nice. Nice way to start." Infinite groaned in approval. Avery was only copying the moves of someone from a porn film she watched a year ago. She prayed that it would be good enough for Infinite. She gently licked at the slick penis, trying to keep it within her reach as the jackal squirmed in pleasure.

Avery would have been much more comfortable in this sort of situation if it were with a loving and caring partner, but Infinite was neither. This was about humiliation and degradation, not about love. Infinite wanted to publically humiliate Avery and mentally torture Sonic to satisfy his own sadistic desires.

"...mouth. Use your mouth now..." Infinite moaned. Looks like Avery had been licking it a bit too long for Infinite. She took a deep breath and went to take Infinite's penis in her mouth. She almost gagged as the wet member slipped past her fangs and into her mouth. She began to slowly move her tongue along the underside while simultaneously bobbing her head.

"See this hedgehog? Believe it or not, she's actually never done something like this to me yet!" Infinite cackled madly. "But she does it very well! Why? Because she's my own little slut."

Being called that didn't really upset Avery too much because she knew it was the truth. Infinite always knew how to please her and she knew how to please him. Being called "Infinite's slut" wasn't an insult. It was a cold, hard fact.

As she continued with the blowjob, Infinite began to thrust his penis into Avery's mouth as though it were her vagina. Avery began to have trouble sucking his member properly. She was worried that she didn't have the proper rhythm now.

"When I-I finish. I want yo-you to swallow all of i-it." Infinite huffed erratically. Avery began to panic at that thought. Would she be able to swallow all of Infinite's load?

Meanwhile, Sonic was in a state of shock. Not just at what he was currently seeing and hearing, but shocked at Infinite. The jackal had completely lost it. Sonic had wondered if maybe Infinite could have considered what he said about friendship prior to defeating him and possibly even change his ways. Oh, he was so wrong. So very wrong. The former commander of Eggman's army had degenerated into an unhinged lunatic that was determined to emotionally latch himself to Avery like some kind of leech. Avery had good reason to keep Infinite far away from their son. The only possible way that Infinite could change into a better person was via a heavy dose of sedatives while in the loony bin, preferably in some form of solitary confinement.

Sonic soon heard a loud growl come from Infinite. The jackal came. Avery tried her hardest to swallow the salty mess Infinite made in her mouth. She even used all of her willpower to not vomit because she was afraid of what Infinite would do if she puked. She figured that she could swallow it best in batches, rather than all at once. It was difficult, but she did it. After Infinite finished ejaculating, he pulled his cock out of Avery's mouth, some cum dribbling down her chin.

Infinite then got up and walked behind Avery. He pulled her into that same embrace that always made the dog tremble.

"You did very good." Infinite whispered soothingly into her ear. _Is it over? Is he gonna let us go now?_ Avery thought.

"However, don't think that this is over yet. I may have finished...but you haven't." Infinite whispered and teasingly sunk his fangs into her earlobe. Avery shuddered in panic. Infinite then let go of her.

"Sit down!" Infinite ordered. She walked over to the rock that Infinite had sat on and took a seat. Infinite then turned towards Sonic and walked towards him.

"Had enough?" He sneered at the bound hedgehog. Sonic could only gaze up at the jackal helplessly. Not pleased by the lack of response, Infinite kicked Sonic in the gut.

"UUUUUUHHHHHHHHhhhhmmmmm" Sonic gurgled through the bindings on his mouth. Infinite then leaned down to Sonic.

"Well guess what? You now know that she can pleasure me. So here is your next lesson. It's about how I can pleasure her!" Infinite barked. He then turned around and marched back over to his seated "mate".

Avery let out a whimper as Infinite pulled off her pants. _Is he gonna penetrate me or lick me there again?_ Infinite quickly tore off her panties and went down to bury his muzzle in her vagina.

"Oh! Urrrgh..." Avery grunted. She hated to do that, but she didn't really have a choice. The only way she could respond to Infinite's tongue on her clitoris was by expressing pleasure. Her unwanted pleasure was Sonic's torment, which in turn, was Infinite's pleasure.

With a few strokes of Infinite's tongue, precum was now dribbling out of Avery's vagina. Once Infinite thought she was wet enough, he stopped what he was doing, removed his gloves and plunged a finger into Avery.

"Oh God...Ugh." Avery grunted again. She began to involuntarily bounce up and down on Infinite's finger. After fingering the dog for a few seconds, Infinite took his finger out of her vagina and grinned. He then walked over to Sonic while holding up his thoroughly soaked finger. He then knelt down towards Sonic.

"See this, hedgehog? You can smell her, can't you?" Infinite taunted as he held his precum-soaked finger only inches away from Sonic's face.

"You want to taste her, don't you?" Infinite asked cruelly. "Well, that's too bad. The only one allowed to enjoy her taste, is me." And with that, Infinite plunged his finger into his mouth and licked it clean of Avery's juices. The jackal let out a soft growl as he savored the taste of her precum.

Infinite chuckled sadistically to himself as he walked back over to Avery. She still hadn't cum yet and he was going to make her cum. Sonic would get to see every single part of it.

"Get up!" Infinite snarled. Once again, Avery did what she was told. The jackal then took a seat. Avery noticed that he was erect again. _Now is he going to..._

"Face away from me and have a seat..." Infinite commanded. _Now he wants reverse cowgirl!_ She reluctantly took a seat in Infinite's lap.

"You're gonna get that show now, hedgehog!" Infinite laughed as he began to position his penis at Avery's entrance. "But of course, this show is 'look, but don't touch'."

With that, Infinite rammed his erection deep into Avery. The jackal thoroughly enjoyed the dog's moans of forced pleasure as well as the tight warmth of her vagina.

"Go ahead. Let it all out. Scream how you want me. Let the hedgehog know how much you love me inside you!" Infinite cackled hysterically as he held Avery's shoulder to push her up and down on his length. Avery felt herself begin to cry, but it wasn't the pain of Infinite's rough entrance that hurt her. It was the sight of Sonic bound and helpless, forced to see every detail of this monster violating her and how much she enjoyed it against her will. _I'm sorry Sonic. If I could wish for anything, it wouldn't be for Infinite to stop, but for you to not be here._

Avery then realized that Infinite was now sitting up and huffing into her ear. The jackal wanted to her to hear his pants and grunts of pleasure. Let her know that she was his and that he would be the only one allowed to mate with her. Infinite then started to kiss, lick and nibble on Avery's neck while he thrust into her, making her moan the loudest he had ever heard. _Good girl...show Sonic how much of a filthy little whore you are. Show how much you love being fucked by his archenemy. Show how you'd gladly betray your allies because you want me badly._

Sonic had since come out of his catatonic state. He once again began to flail around in vain. The sight of his partner being forced to perform those debasing acts on Infinite, and seemingly enjoying it, sent the hedgehog into a state of pure mental agony. Sonic had endured one very brief bout of torture while imprisoned aboard the Death Egg, but that was nowhere near as bad as watching this depraved creature engage in forced intimacy with his greatest wartime ally.

Infinite was in a state of deranged pleasure from the tightness of Avery's vagina, the sound of her moans and the sound of Sonic's flailing. He was close to the edge. His tongue was lolling uncontrollably and his tail was wagging rapidly. Infinite had got the greatest form of revenge possible. His 'mate' was acting very submissive and that damn hedgehog was in mental pain and completely helpless. How would Infinite be able to top this?

Avery could only see stars. It was as though Infinite's thrusting was taking her to another world. Her groin was like it was on fire, but it felt good. She was giving in. She was giving in to Infinite. She wanted it to end, not just for her sake, but Sonic's. As Avery neared her release, Infinite began to whisper in her ear.

"We're both n-near release. Before that can happen, I want you to yell out some things so Sonic can hear." Infinite mockingly purred. "I want you to yell 'Yes, Infinite! Oh yes! More! More!'. Yell it in the most convincing manner you can. DO IT!" He growled.

Avery gulped. _This is going to hurt Sonic badly. But what other choice do I have?_

"Yes, Infinite! Oh yes! More! More!" Avery cried loudly. Sonic cringed and whimpered through his gag at the sound of that. Avery felt herself tear up at how much agony Sonic was in. Infinite seemed satisfied with that, but he didn't stop thrusting. He then leaned forward to whisper something to Avery again.

"One more thing. Scream 'I love you, Infinite. I love it hard and rough.' Same as last time. In a convincing manner." Infinite sneered through his panting. "DO IT!"

"I love you Infinite! I love it hard and rough!" Avery yelled out. A loud growl came from Infinite and his knot began to expand. He finally blew his load deep into Avery's vagina as he let out a wicked laugh.

The sensation of Infinite's seed running through her was enough to send Avery to release as well. She felt her vaginal muscles contract and she came hard. She let out a loud moan of pleasure.

After their orgasms were finished, Infinite and Avery sat there while they waited for the former's knot to deflate. Sonic had stopped flailing and returned to a catatonic state at the sound of their orgasms. Infinite began to mockingly kiss Avery's neck while she writhed and squirmed. The jackal then turned to Sonic and grinned evilly.

"Could you do that to hedgehog? I don't think so. In fact, I'm pretty sure she prefers males with knots!" Infinite laughed at his cruel remark. Eventually, Infinite's knot deflated and he left Avery. He then staggered to his feet and walked over to Sonic.

"Now you understand. She is MINE! She will never be yours!" Infinite barked. He kicked Sonic in the stomach again. The force caused a little blood to spurt out of the hedgehog's mouth and slightly stain his mouth gag.

"She will never be yours because you are weak." Infinite jeered. "You are too weak for her. You will never be as strong as me. EVER!" Infinite walked over to retrieve his gloves and handgun. He then proceeded to abandon his two victims, his awful laugh echoing throughout the underpass before they eventually faded into nothing.

Tears welled up in Avery's eyes as she sat there. Jackal sperm was still trickling out of her vagina. She flinched as she stood up, her groin still very sore from her most recent tryst. She limped on over to her torn up clothes to put them back on. After Avery got dressed, she walked over to Sonic to untie him.

"I'm so sorry..." Avery cried as she freed the blue hedgehog.

"It's alright...it...it...wasn't your fault. We should just...go home and...rest." Sonic said weakly through his bleeding mouth. Avery helped Sonic to his feet. The two then proceeded to walk back home, using each other as a crutch.

They were only halfway home when even holding onto each other didn't help anymore. They did the only thing they could do. Sonic and Avery collapsed onto the ground and proceeded to cry into each other's shoulder.

 **Next chapter is gonna be an interlude that takes a look at Infinite's time in the Jackal Squad and yes, there will be gang rape. Feel free to skip that chapter if you don't think you can stomach that.**


	15. Interlude 4: The Atrocity Exhibition

**WARNING: GANG RAPE AND OTHER UGLINESS AHEAD!**

 **This will obviously NOT be a very flattering portrayal of the Jackal Squad. Mainly because it's loosely inspired by the actions of real-world mercenaries. I've also given each member of the Squad names.**

 **Infinite: The Ultimate Mercenary aka one of his canon names. Even in this fic, he will remain nameless. That way, if Sega decides to give him a name in the future, this fic won't age too poorly.**

 **The female member: Alice. This interlude will largely revolve around Alice.**

 **The one in the red hat: Cochise.**

 **The one in the green headband: James.**

 **The one with the red bandanna: Moore. Only known by his last name.**

 **Note that comic had two unidentified members in the background. I'm just gonna say that they were newbies that joined after this interlude for the same reason why I decided to keep Infinite/The Ultimate Mercenary nameless.**

INTERLUDE 4: THE ATROCITY EXHIBITION

 _MISSION: ASSASSINATION_

 _TARGET: ANLACE THE FOX_

 _LOCATION: FACTORY #4_

 _ADDITIONAL NOTES: ANLACE IS A WELL-KNOWN PROFESSIONAL ASSASSIN. SHE IS FAMED FOR HER USE OF THROWING KNIVES. WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE. SHE IS SUSPECTED TO BE WORKING FOR EGGMAN. THIS MISSION IS TO BE VERY LOW-KEY. IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT THE BEST MERCENARIES AVAILABLE BE HIRED FOR THIS MISSION._

Alice took a drag of her cigarette (It wasn't tobacco that she was smoking). _Another day..._ She thought. But she had to get through it. How else was Alice going to get money for her...stuff? It was a job, after all.

There were three main things about these missions that Alice looked forward too. One was a late-night "party". The Ultimate Mercenary, Cochise, James and Moore. Alice had slept with all of them. Multiple times in fact. It was a sort of ritual that the Jackal Squad had. Late night after every successful mission, one of the guys would enter Alice's tent and fuck her. There never seemed to be a particular pattern as to who got to fuck Alice, which kept things unpredictable. Alice didn't mind this. It released all of the stress from a mission. She had her tubes tied specifically for this purpose.

The guys looked forward to these late-night shenanigans too. Alice chuckled to herself as she thought about her boss giving an arousing speech about this. _Alright, Jackal Squad! Move in for the kill so one of us can fuck Alice!_

The second main thing that Alice looked forward to was killing their targets. Alice hated every single person that her squad targeted. They were loathsome parasites. Alice would often burst into hysterical laughter when their targets were maimed or killed. Their pain was amusing to her. She loved seeing the "strong" being turned into weaklings by her squad. The weak had to learn their place.

The third thing Alice looked forward to was him. Her boss. The Ultimate Mercenary, as he called himself. He had never bothered to tell his squadmates his real name and it's even possible that he doesn't remember it. Apparently the Ultimate Mercenary burned his parents to death before running off to become a mercenary, but Alice didn't know for sure.

The Ultimate Mercenary fascinated Alice. He craved power and violence. His sadism was beautiful in a way. And he didn't just express it in combat. He redirected his desire for power to other areas as well, including his sex life. If the Ultimate Mercenary saw a female that he liked while the Jackal Squad was on a mission, he would approach her and pretend to be a friendly guy. After the female's sense of security was well-established, they would fuck. Even if the female didn't want it, the Ultimate Mercenary would fuck her anyway. The other guys sometimes got to have a piece of her too. Alice suspected that some of those females may have been under 18. As for the Ultimate Mercenary's most recent "girlfriend", he kept her as a "fuck toy" for five days before letting her go (The novelty of owning someone for sexual pleasure wore off on the Ultimate Mercenary when he realized that you had to take care of them).

Did the authorities do anything about this? Of course not. The Jackal Squad were the best mercenaries around. If word got out of the atrocities they committed, only sub-standard mercenaries would be available for hire. There was an unwritten rule among anyone who hires mercenaries. If the Jackal Squad want to skin someone alive, let them do it. If the Jackal Squad want to fuck someone, let them do it. If the Jackal Squad want to use civilians as "target practice", let them do it. The best mercenaries deserve special treatment. So no one questioned the appalling actions of the Jackal Squad.

Alice had often wondered to herself if she could actually be in love with the Ultimate Mercenary. As much as she hated to play favorites, she preferred him as a partner over her other squadmates. None of them could compare to the Ultimate Mercenary. This jackal was all about power for power's sake. Plus he had an aura of mystery about him.

Cochise? Alice actually knew him prior to joining the Jackal Squad. Like her, he's doing mercenary work to fuel his addictions. James? A punk kid who stabbed his girlfriend because she refused to fuck him on the second date. He's only working with the Jackal Squad as a way to avoid getting arrested. Moore? A former soldier who got kicked out of the army due to "violent behavior towards fellow soldiers" (according to the dishonorable discharge report). The Jackal Squad was cut out for Moore due to lack of moral restrictions.

Those three had rather mundane backstories. The Ultimate Mercenary? There was nothing about his past that Alice was 100% sure about. It's like he just dropped out of the sky as a fully formed sadistic being. That is what appealed to Alice. Could she possibly be in love with the Ultimate Mercenary? Admittedly, any romantic relationship between the two didn't really go any further than some late-night "parties" in Alice's tent. But if for some reason, they stopped being mercenaries, could it actually blossom into a full-blown romance?

Alice's thoughts were immediately cut short when the roar of the helicopter blades started dying down. They had arrived. G.U.N. was nice enough to airlift them to the location of their target. _This vixen bitch must be really deadly if G.U.N. wants us to take her out rather than doing it themselves._ Alice thought to herself.

"Yo, Alice! Is now really a good time to get stoned?" James laughed as he picked up his gear.

"Is there ever such thing as a bad time to get stoned?" Alice replied with a smile.

"I suppose not." James grinned back. "But it may not be a good idea to be fighting someone like her while high."

"Hard to believe a vixen with a cute face like that would be so deadly." Moore leered. The roar of the helicopter blades finally stopped. They had arrived at their destination. The Jackal Squad hopped off the helicopter and took in their surroundings. It was a Ballardian land of ruined metal. This place was once a thriving haven of manufacturing. Now it was an industrial hellscape of torn and tattered machinery. The factories now little more than hollowed-out metallic carcasses. The corpse of rust the Jackal Squad were in front of was Factory #4. The intel report from G.U.N. said that Anlace was using this place as a home of sorts.

The Ultimate Mercenary, who had remained quiet the entire helicopter ride, had finally become animated again.

"Jackal Squad! Move in for the kill immediately! She could have very well heard us arriving!" He yelled with his crimson sword held aloft. And with that, the Jackal Squad were off.

As soon as they entered Factory #4, they slowed to a halt. The interior could only be described as an "industrial nightmare". Metallic limbs, twisted and misshapen, spread in every direction. What they manufactured in this place has since been lost to history. One couldn't even tell just by looking. And the smell. The Jackal Squad could still faintly smell the scent of molten metal.

Then the Ultimate Mercenary noticed something. Movement. There was something moving in the shadows. Then from that movement came another quicker movement...

"GET DOWN!" The Ultimate Mercenary roared. The Jackal Squad obeyed his command and ducked. A knife whizzed right past their heads, hit the metallic wall with a loud bang and clattered to the floor.

"She's here..." Cochise growled.

"MOVE! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" The Ultimate Mercenary bellowed and the squad began to dash in multiple directions, hoping to corner their prey. More knives flew through the air. The Jackal Squad knew what they had to do. Follow the pattern of where the knives were coming from. That's where Anlace is.

The Jackal Squad split into a loose formation, a sort of "net" with the presumed location of their target in the center. Then they saw her. Anlace. She was a rather girlish, gray vixen with dirty, blonde hair. She wore a tight black t-shirt and equally tight blue jeans. She could easily pass for an average young lady on the street. However, that innocent facade hid the face of a hardened assassin.

For the first time in a while, Anlace began to get nervous. It had been months since she had to deal with multiple targets. That was plenty of time to pick up some bad habits. She couldn't let them get near her. Her knives were little more than safety scissors compared to the swords and daggers of the Jackal Squad.

 _I gotta find some higher ground. Put some distance between them and me. Once I'm far from them, I can do this. I can do this._ The vixen told herself.

Anlace moved with swift grace around the factory. There was a reason why she chose this place as a battleground. There was nothing for the knives to impale themselves into other than flesh. While they focused their efforts on her, she quickly retrieved any knife that was on the floor. She essentially had an unlimited number of knives at her disposal. She had enough stamina to keep up with this. She continued to run and throw some knives in the general direction of the jackals.

"GOTCHA!" A voice yelled and she felt someone grab her by the arm. She turned around to face the heterochromic gaze of the Ultimate Mercenary. His other hand held his sword close to her throat.

"Check her for any more knives!" He ordered. Moore walked up and began to pat her down. Then he found what he was looking for. _Crap._ Anlace thought as Moore pulled the remaining three knives off her body. Anlace began to tremble in fear, something she hadn't done for a while. She was totally helpless. The vixen yelped as the Ultimate Mercenary turned her to face him.

 _This cunt is worth a lot of money. Then again, G.U.N. did say they wanted her "dead or alive"._ A downright evil plan began to form in mind of the Ultimate Mercenary. _I'll keep her alive. Today she'll learn that she has something to fear._

Anlace began to tug pointlessly in an effort to escape the jackal's grasp.

"Pulling is obviously not gonna help, vixen." The Ultimate Mercenary sneered.

"J-Just kill me and get it over with!" Anlace sputtered.

"Kill you?" The Ultimate Mercenary snickered. "Yes, it's true that G.U.N. wants you 'dead or alive'. After all, we know you're working for Eggman. But...you are far more useful to me alive."

 _What good am I to him ali-_ Anlace's question was answered when she felt the jackal mockingly caress her upper back. _No. Fuck no!_ Anlace was furious about this.

"I knew G.U.N. had been lowering their standards for a while, but I never knew they'd go low enough to hire sick fucks like you!" Anlace barked. Her fury quickly died down when she realized something. She couldn't fight him off. Her knives were what made her, her. The vixen had never even considered possibility of ending up in a situation where she was deprived of weapons. Without her knives, Anlace was...weak.

"You know something, vixen? You're pretty cute when you're angry." The Ultimate Mercenary said with a leer as he tossed his sword aside. "I've always had a thing for pouty vixens." He then surprised Anlace by fiercely kissing her. A chorus of mocking wolf-whistles emerged from the other members of the Jackal Squad.

"Nice to know you always get the girl, Boss!" Cochise sneered. A broad, sadistic grin was slowly growing on Alice's face. It always pleased Alice when their targets got what they deserved at the hands of her boss. Her big, strong boss. Today was going to be no exception. This vixen was weak and she was going to know it. The Ultimate Mercenary was going to defile somebody weak.

A look of sheer terror grew on Anlace's face after the Ultimate Mercenary broke the kiss. As he began to stroke her hair, that terror turned into defiance.

"You are filth. You are complete and utter filth. And you people say I'm immoral for doing my job!?" Anlace screamed.

"Oh come on now." The Ultimate Mercenary said with a low growl. "You should be really happy that you're going to get fucked instead of killed. You'd probably love it if you stopped fighting me."

"I'd rather die!" She snapped.

"You'd rather be dead than enjoy something that I know you want? It's just sex, dear. You like sex." The Ultimate Mercenary replied smugly and pulled Anlace into another kiss, this one more passionate and aggressive. The rest of the Jackal Squad were getting quite a show. Alice was giggling like a little girl on crack. The other three watched in awe.

The Ultimate Mercenary's kisses soon turned into licks. As he licked Anlace's muzzle, she eventually opened it, allowing the jackal to use his tongue for another kiss. _Such a delicious little vixen._ The Ultimate Mercenary thought. Anlace began to tremble when she felt the Ultimate Mercenary rub her lower back. Then his hands went down her pants and the vixen began to panic.

 _No! No!_ Anlace thought as she squirmed, catching the Ultimate Mercenary by surprise and she was free from his grasp, if only for a brief moment. She turned to run, but ultimately was caught by the jackal and knocked to the ground. He then crawled on top of her.

"The more you misbehave, the more difficult this will be for you." The Ultimate Mercenary snarled. "It's too late for you to die now, so don't even bother pleading for a mercy kill." Anlace's mind began to wander. _What can I do to get out of this situation? There's got be something. There has to be...There isn't. I can't do anything._ Anlace was used to killing her targets from a distance. The further the gap between herself and her victim, the more powerful she was. But when her clothing was the only barrier between herself and someone else? Another story entirely. And the barrier would be gone soon.

Anlace yelped in surprise when she felt the Ultimate Mercenary's fangs sink into her neck. She shivered as he nipped and sucked in a trail down her neck and to her shoulder. Anlace began to flail and hit the Ultimate Mercenary in the back of the head. Big mistake.

Alice was furious about what just happened. _This little fucking tart thinks she can do that to the Ultimate Mercenary!?_ Her fury would be alleviated rather quickly. The Ultimate Mercenary had turned his attention back towards Anlace. A fiery anger burned in his eyes. He took a swing at Anlace and punched her in the face. Hard.

"Nice one, Boss!" Moore cheered.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The Ultimate Mercenary screamed. He then grabbed her head and slammed it into the metallic floor. Anlace's nose was heavily bleeding and she felt dizzy. She then felt her tormentor crawling back onto her and placed his muzzle close to her ear.

"I'm done being gentle now. A little slut like you needs to learn her place." The Ultimate Mercenary hissed. "They say that pain is the best teacher. You'll learn that yourself." Anlace was jolted out of her daze when she felt the jackal tugging at her shirt. _**RRRRRIIIPPPP!**_ Her shirt was now removed.

"Come on! Let's see her nips!" James cackled. The Ultimate Mercenary grinned and yanked off her bra. The other male squad members cheered at the sight of Anlace's breasts. The vixen could only flush red in embarrassment as the prying eyes of the team assigned to hunt her gazed at her personal parts.

"Is she a virgin? How about you check, Boss?" Cochise asked with a broad grin.

"Like this whore is still a virgin!" Alice chimed in.

The Ultimate Mercenary listened to his squadmates. He tugged down her pants and removed them. With a quick rip, Anlace's panties were ripped off. The vixen reflexively clamped her legs shut.

"Spread. Your. Legs. NOW!" The Ultimate Mercenary ordered. The vixen relaxed her legs, but still didn't spread them. The Ultimate Mercenary growled and removed his gloves. He then forcibly grabbed her legs and spread them apart. The Ultimate Mercenary then began to investigate her vagina like some sort of demented gynecologist.

Anlace squealed as she felt the hand of the jackal probing around her slit. He felt every corner of it and even sunk his fingers in there. Anlace never felt so humiliated in her entire life and she knew that it was only going to get worse. The Ultimate Mercenary removed his hand when his "inspection" was done.

"No hymen. She's not a virgin!" The Ultimate Mercenary announced.

"Yeah, no shit!" Alice sarcastically remarked.

"Tell me. Who had sex with you?" The Ultimate Mercenary asked.

"Like I'd tell you!" Anlace yelled.

"No matter. I'll be the best fuck you ever had..." The Ultimate Mercenary sneered and he began to position himself on top of Anlace. The vixen turned pale when she realized what was going to happen. Anlace was no stranger to sex, but she always allowed herself to be penetrated when she was wet enough. She was currently dry as a desert.

With a grunt, the Ultimate Mercenary began to push his length forcefully into Anlace. Screams of pure agony erupted from the vixen as inch after inch of his penis was pushed into her roughly without any lubrication. More screams poured out of Anlace until the Ultimate Mercenary was hilted inside her.

Alice began to laugh hysterically. The sight of Anlace, a professional assassin, being turned into a weak and submissive bitch, amused Alice to no end. Her pain. Her agony. All music to Alice's ears.

The thrusting continued. Anlace had never been in this much pain before. The Ultimate Mercenary had taken a normally pleasing activity and turned it on it's head. The only sensations Anlace could feel was the burning pain in her bleeding vagina and the aroused grunts and moans of her violator. _When will it end... When will it end..._ It had been much easier to penetrate Anlace after he made her bleed, yet he still wasn't gaining as much pleasure from this as he should. The Ultimate Mercenary grinned a wicked grin. He knew how to make this more pleasing. He pulled his cock out of Anlace.

"She's a little loose. The whore..." The Ultimate Mercenary remarked as he flipped Anlace over so that she was on her front. Without warning, he forced his erection into her ass with no lubrication other than some vagina blood.

Anlace screamed until her lungs began to be in as much pain as her anus. Sensitive anal flesh was torn apart and blood began to trickle down her thighs as the jackal thrust into her rear. The Ultimate Mercenary, on the other hand, felt like he was in heaven. The spasms of her rectum trying in vain to forcibly expell the invading member, caused an untold amount of pleasure. The Ultimate Mercenary let out a loud moan that was overridden by the shrieking of his victim.

Alice's laughs became even more frantic. Her boss was making this assassin cry and scream! Who else could do that to a hardened killer other than her boss? He was the Ultimate Mercenary. No other killer could top him. This vixen cunt was learning that firsthand. She noticed that Moore was beginning to get aroused by what was going on and was slowly stroking his sheath.

The Ultimate Mercenary then lay on Anlace's back so he could penetrate her bowels deeper. His cock was now soaked in blood, making it easier to fuck her ass. He began to lick and nibble the back of her neck as he sped up his thrusts, creating even more tears in her rectum and causing more pain from the already existing ones.

Anlace wanted to die. She actually hoped that the Ultimate Mercenary would fuck her to death. She knew more was going to come. He would ejaculate and when he ejaculated, he would knot...and she didn't think what remained of her anus could take that. _It won't fit... It just won't fit..._

The Ultimate Mercenary began to huff wildly. He was close to the edge. He bit her roughly on the neck, making Anlace scream and caused her weakened anal muscles to constrict around his cock. With a loud grunt, he blew his load into her rectum. Anlace began to scream even more as his knot expanded inside her ass, putting a painful amount of pressure on her anal tears. Her screams died down to whimpers of defeat as his knot finished expanding.

The Ultimate Mercenary lay on her back, recovering from his orgasm and began to lick and nibble on the vixen's ear.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He sneered. Anlace could only respond with sobs. Her ass was in immense pain from the Ultimate Mercenary's knot pressing up into her wounds. _Kill me. Just kill me right now and end it. I don't want to live no more._

Eventually, the Ultimate Mercenary's knot deflated and he removed his cock from her ass, a pinkish mixture of blood and sperm following suit. An immense wave of relief rushed over Anlace. _It's over. It's finally over..._

The Ultimate Mercenary then yelled something that she didn't want to hear. "You guys wanna have a go at her?" He yelled to his squadmates.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Anlace screamed hysterically. Moore, Cochise and James grinned sadistic grins and ran up to the bloodied and violated vixen. Alice burst into insane laughter yet again as Moore flipped Anlace onto her back. Anlace whimpered in pain as her torn ass was pressed into the ground.

"Hope you're not as loose as the boss says you are." Moore said with a laugh as he thrust into Anlace's vagina. And thus the cycle of screaming from Anlace, grunting from a violator and maniacal laughter from Alice began yet again.

Anlace was in immense pain throughout the whole experience. It was even worse than being sodomized by the Ultimate Mercenary. To put it mildly, the other three male members of the Jackal Squad were not gentle at all. They didn't even have any of the faux-tenderness of the Ultimate Mercenary. No sweet-talking. No pseudo-foreplay. Just brutal, animalistic fucking.

Each time one of their penises were inserted with great force, new tears were created in her vagina as well as older ones being re-opened. At one point, an inanimate object was shoved up there, but she didn't see what it was. The Ultimate Mercenary himself even fucked her for a second time after the other three were done. Anlace then began to feel herself losing conscious as soon as the Ultimate Mercenary's knot deflated and left her completely mangled vagina. She then noticed Alice walking up to her.

With a childish giggle, Alice dropped her pants, squatted over the vixen and released a steady stream of urine onto her. Anlace finally passed out while being pissed on. She was now free from the pain.

* * *

The G.U.N. operatives were stunned when they saw Anlace being bought in. It was incredibly obvious that she had been savagely raped by the Jackal Squad. She had been haphazardly redressed and her pants were positively soaked in blood. She was unconscious and had lost a large amount of blood. Anlace had to be wheeled into the medical room for a blood transfusion and emergency surgery on her anus and vagina. They currently did not know if she would live or die.

Even the most stoic operatives of G.U.N. were shocked by the sheer sadism of the Jackal Squad. If it weren't for the fact that they had the "best mercenaries around" card, every single one of them would be in prison for life. Many had even begun to regret hiring the Jackal Squad to take out a wanted assassin! Maybe they should have took out Anlace themselves...

* * *

Alice snuggled into the pillow of her sleeping bag. She had a great day today. She loved her job. She got paid to kill disgusting vermin. Though this time, the vermin wasn't killed, but thoroughly dominated by her boss. Little did Alice know that her day was about to get better.

She heard the flap of her tent opening. Someone entered her tent and lay down beside her. Arms wrapped around her and she felt him kissing her neck.

"Let me guess. Is it you, Boss?" Alice questioned.

"Mm-hm." The Ultimate Mercenary replied, his attention still fixed on her neck.

"Didn't you already get your fix from that vixen slut?" Alice asked jokingly.

"I'm never satisfied." The Ultimate Mercenary responded. "Plus I could have sworn her ass was a little loose too."

Alice let out a laugh and turned around to kiss her boss.

* * *

 _MISSION ACCOMPLISHED, JACKAL SQUAD_

 **And there you have it folks. My take on the Jackal Squad. I made them a collection of violent maniacs, sexual predators and drug addicts. This chapter is probably the nastiest thing I've ever written. It could have actually been worse. I briefly entertained the idea of making Infinite a fucking pedophile and have him rape Cream. But I'm not sure this site would allow detailed child molestation.**

 **To make up for that, up next is another interlude of Infinite being a depraved loon. He'll do something just as bad as pedophilia. Yep. This actually might not be the most disgusting chapter in this entire fanfic.**


	16. Interlude 5: Prostitution

**Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out the typo! That has been fixed.**

 **You know how I said that last chapter was the nastiest thing I've ever written? I was wrong. This is actually the nastiest thing I've ever written.**

INTERLUDE 5: PROSTITUTION

"Get outta here, junkie!"

That shout from a passerby was directed at Infinite. That was one advantage of living in the sewers with junkies: you start to look like a junkie. Without his mask, Infinite was easily mistaken for a harmless heroin addict by many townsfolk. Infinite did briefly experiment with drugs during his mercenary days, but he found them to be unsatisfying. He had no intention of rediscovering drugs, mainly because he hated every single one of the junkies he lived with.

As Infinite walked down the street late at night, he began to feel guilty about what he planned to do. He had gotten the greatest revenge possible. He had mated with her right in front of Sonic! Infinite turned the greatest hero of the war into a total cuckold.

Make no mistake, Infinite still "loved" his "mate" very much. But he also loved a thrill. That is why he joined the Doctor in the first place. Becoming a being with illusionary powers was the ultimate thrill ride. The thrill in his relationship with the dog was now starting to die down. Infinite was going to do something that he would regret very much to entertain himself. He was going to have an "affair".

That dog would always be his mate. Who knows? Maybe he could find new ways to entertain himself while fucking her. But having a one-night stand with another women while in a "committed relationship" was very thrilling to the jackal. He would have picked up a prostitute for this purpose. One problem though. Infinite killed most of the prostitutes during the war. People who worked on the street were actually the first victims of his powers. And there's no way in hell Infinite would go near any of the female junkies.

So, he had no choice but to find a random female on the street. Infinite wanted a beautiful female. He had some kinks when it came to females.

Infinite's favorite species to fuck were foxes. Vixens already had a reputation for being "slutty". When Infinite masturbated to someone other than his "mate", it was to pin-up posters of vixens that he stole from the junkies. Plus since he was a jackal, he couldn't get a fox pregnant, so a vixen would never come up to him to bitch about child support or something.

Infinite also loved females with something to squeeze and chew on. He loved chewing on his partners. They usually tasted delicious, especially their necks, their breasts and their cunts.

And of course, Infinite's favorite females of all were the "screamers" and "criers".

So now, Infinite had to find a female that would be suitable for mating. It wasn't easy. Many of the females that he saw did not look beautiful enough for him. He wanted a beauty to spoil, not someone who was "pre-spoiled". Plenty of the females he saw had some broken bones from the war. Quite a few were amputees too.

Then he saw a beauty sitting on a park bench, reading a newspaper. She was a lovely purple cat in a lovely purple coat. _What luck._ The jackal thought. _A pretty kitty just for me._ She seemed rather solemn. Did she possibly lose a loved one in the war? If so, then it would be easy for Infinite to emotionally manipulate her. He did this all the time to get close to his "girlfriends" during his mercenary days. He would cook up some story to paint himself in a sympathetic light. When the female least expected it, wham! Fucking even if she didn't want it.

Infinite knew what to do to get to this cat. He would pretend to be a poor, suffering junkie. His crusty appearance added to the authenticity. _Maybe if she's really gullible, she'll bring me into her home._ Infinite thought to himself.

Then, the cat did something that surprised him. She lit something up to help her see her newspaper better. When Infinite looked closer, he realized that she didn't use a lighter. She made a fireball materialize in thin air with her hand. Infinite's eyes widened in shock at the sight of this. He couldn't force himself on someone with pyrokinesis. However, the jackal was determined to not let this delicious-looking feline get away from him. What could he do? Then Infinite thought of the only possible option. He would have to get help from someone else. And he knew who to ask. But first, he had to figure out where this cat lived. He waited in the shadows until she finished reading and left. Infinite kept a good enough distance behind her as he followed her.

* * *

Blaze turned around as she was walking home. She could have sworn that she heard someone behind her. She looked around and saw nothing. Blaze cautiously turned back around and continued on to her home. Well, it wasn't her real home. The war left her unable to return to the Sol Dimension. She feared the possibility of Eggman's forces invading her home, so using the Sol Emeralds, she sealed herself off from it. And now Blaze was unable to return.

She had used up a lot of power to seal off her dimension and now she couldn't figure out how to undo it. Blaze had considered asking Silver for help. _Silver._ She did have something of a crush on that white hedgehog, but she was too shy to speak up about it. Blaze's biggest fear was that Silver would reject her if she confessed her love. So she thought that the best thing to do was to hope that Silver would admit his love to her and she would accept it. But she did not know when (or even if) this would happen. Blaze did not want to wait for something like this, but at the same time, she thought waiting was the best thing to do.

Blaze had no contact with Silver at all during the war. In fact, she wasn't even a member of the Resistance. She mostly kept a low profile because Eggman and his forces would almost certainly try to travel to the Sol Dimension if they captured her. Even Blaze knew that her pyrokinesis was no match against Eggman's whole army, especially that masked thing that called itself "Infinite". She had seen him use his powers from a distance, and they were something. Blaze was lucky enough to never get close to Infinite.

She had only arrived in town about a week ago and had been staying in an affordable rental condo. She unfortunately did not have much contact with Silver, as he seemed to busy with his post-Resistance work. Blaze didn't even know much about what was going on with her friends. In one of the very few phone conversations she had with Silver, he did briefly mention that Avery was pregnant. When Blaze asked about the identity of the father of Avery's baby, Silver seemed very reluctant to talk about it and tried to change the topic. He hung up before she could inquire more.

So Blaze was largely alone and she remained that way even as she went home, despite her suspicion that someone was following her. Her routine the next day was the same as it was yesterday. She loved visiting this park. It was very lovely. Blaze was impressed by how well they cleaned up the place after the war in such a short time. She sat down on the park bench and read her newspaper. Out of the corner of Blaze's eye, she saw someone walking up to her.

Blaze saw the grungiest jackal she had ever seen. His heavily-matted fur was black and white. His long white hair hung limply down to his shoulders. His shoes and gloves were light-gray and rather ratty. The most striking thing about him, however, were his eyes. He was heterochromic. One was blue and the other was yellow.

Blaze knew immediately who he was. The jackal was obviously a heroin junkie. There were plenty of them in the city. During and after the war, many Mobians chose to find comfort in drugs, especially heroin. Most people in the town hated them, but Blaze took pity on them. They were a slave to inward desires that they had no control over. The jackal then spoke, his voice a guttural growl.

"Hello."

"Can I help you?" Blaze asked the stranger.

"I've seen you around here recently." The jackal said. "Are you new here?"

"Yes. I only arrived about a week ago." Blaze answered. _Who is this guy and why is he asking me this?_

"From where? Must be some place crazy based on what I've seen you do." The jackal asked again. "You can make fire appear out of nowhere."

"It's something I could always do." Blaze said with more hesitation. "Who are you?"

"John." The jackal answered. "I like to hang out at this place too."

"You're one of them aren't you? A heroin addict." Blaze asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." John said as he took a seat next to her. "It was the only way to...get me out of this place, you know? Not have to deal with wars and suffering. Smack offered me an escape."

"Was it worth it?" Blaze asked again.

"I...can't say really. You're really nice." John said. "You're one of the few people I've met that didn't hate me instantly. Who are you?"

"I'm Blaze. I was mostly away during the war. I only came back here to meet some friends of mine." Blaze answered.

"Why weren't you with your friends during the war?" John asked.

"It's difficult to explain, really. So bear with me." Blaze responded. She told the jackal everything. She told him about how she was a princess from another dimension. She told him about how her friends were major members of the Resistance. She told him about how she had to keep a low profile during the whole war. John seemed fascinated by all of this.

"You've definitely had a far more interesting time during the war than me." John said with a slight chuckle. "I just wandered from bunker to bunker most of the time. Staying in those things for days before moving onto the next one. That was when I discovered heroin."

"I wouldn't call it 'interesting'." Blaze said sadly. "I feel real guilty about not joining the Resistance. I could have helped out. But I was so worried about being captured, that I didn't."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." John said with a warm smile. "Not all of us can be soldiers."

"It's not just that." Blaze said while hanging her head down. "I didn't get to spend time with my friends. Sonic, Amy...Silver..."

John had noticed the way she mentioned Silver's name. "Was Silver someone you loved?" He asked. That question made the cat freeze and flush red.

"Hey. It's okay if you love him. You don't need to be scared about it." John said calmly.

"You may...be right..." Blaze answered. She didn't want to keep talking about Silver, so she changed the subject. "Funny how you come up and I just tell you everything about me and you listen."

"I'm a person just like you...except for the heroin." John replied.

"Is there any way I can help you?" Blaze asked.

"Help me with what?" John said back.

"Well...you. Help you get away from the way you're living." Blaze stated.

"Heh...I didn't know you could fix junkies too." John said with a grin.

"I would like to try. I think it will...wash away my guilt of not being there for my friends." Blaze said with confidence.

"And how will you help?" John asked skeptically.

"You can stay in my house for tonight. I'll introduce you to my friends tomorrow. They'll probably help you too." Blaze answered.

"You don't mind taking a random junkie off the street to bring to Sonic the Hedgehog?" John said with a friendly laugh.

"Not at all. Come on. It's getting late out." Blaze gestured to John. The two stood up and proceeded off to Blaze's rental condo. It was a rather lovely little house that was in a more suburban area of the city. After arriving at their destination, they went inside. John looked around in awe.

"Been a while since you've been inside a house I take it?" Blaze asked the stunned jackal.

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry right now." John replied.

"Kitchen is over there." Blaze pointed. John entered the kitchen and found the refrigerator.

Blaze sat down on the couch thinking about what she had just done today. She met a rather friendly junkie today and she hoped she could help him with his addiction. She planned to introduce the jackal to her friends tomorrow. Blaze was sure that they would be understanding of John, with the likely exception of Shadow. The dark hedgehog would very likely look upon him with suspicion based on his filthy appearance. That reminded her.

John walked in with a couple of leftover ham sandwiches from the fridge and two glasses of cola. He sat down beside her and put the food on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Blaze said happily and began to eat her meal. She looked back at John and noticed how scruffy he was. It's a miracle he didn't get fleas yet.

"I really think you should take a shower before you meet my friends." Blaze told John. She was curious that John seemed a little surprised by her offer.

"Shower?" The jackal asked flatly.

"Yes. It's upstairs. First door you come across." The cat explained. John slowly stood up and went upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Infinite had mixed feelings as he stepped into the shower. Yes, this gorgeous feline let him into her house, but if he showered, would she recognize him? How close did she get to him during the war? Worse, if she did find out, then he'd have a difficult time fighting someone who could control fire.

Infinite turned the water on and let it flow through his fur. He decided not to worry about Blaze and think about the positive things about her. Infinite put his right hand on his sheath and began to masturbate. He began to fantasize about Blaze. Her purple fur would be something he'd love to run his tongue through. Her breasts seemed rather undersized, but maybe she'd make up for her lack of cleavage by being extremely tight. After all, she seemed to be a virgin.

Infinite groaned as his cock popped out of it's sheath and increased the speed of his strokes. He began to fantasize about Blaze screaming and crying as he took her against her will. He imagined her yelling for help that would never come. He imagined what she would taste like. Probably extremely delicious.

Infinite blew his seed all over the wall of the shower. He loudly panted as he watched it slowly drip down the side. Infinite quickly realized that he not only had to clean up the mess he made on her shower, but finish cleaning up himself too. He quickly turned the shower head onto the wall to spray the sperm down the drain. He then grabbed some soap and lathered it through his fur.

After finishing up his shower, Infinite stepped out and took a look in the mirror. He had begun to look more like his old self. His fur was now longer severely matted. His hair was no longer limp and drooping. One thing that obviously wouldn't change were his shoes and gloves. He looked at them as he put them back on. The black pigment had faded a long time ago and there was no changing that. Infinite was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"John? Is everything alright in there?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine! I just finished up." "John" said and proceeded to leave the bathroom.

* * *

The door opened and John stepped out. He looked much better! It was amazing what one shower can do to a person.

"You look great, John!" Blaze said cheerfully.

"Really?" John said, obviously very flattered by Blaze's compliment.

"Indeed. I'm sure every-every..." Blaze couldn't finish her sentence as she let out a yawn.

"Damn. I think I need to lay down." Blaze muttered. "You fine with sleeping on the couch?"

"Yeah." John said calmly. Blaze walked into her bedroom. _Why am I so tired?_ Before she could think more about that, she heard the bedroom door slam shut behind her. She turned around and saw that John was in the bedroom with her.

"Is there something else you need?" Blaze asked. John strolled right up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What are you-" Blaze couldn't say anymore. John pulled her towards him and forced his lips onto hers. Blaze was stunned. Just as John attempted to put his tongue down her throat, she pushed him off her.

"JOHN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Blaze yelled. John grabbed her again and threw her onto the bed. The jackal then put his finger to his lips.

"Shhh..." He whispered and got on the bed with her. Blaze attempted to conjure up a fireball, but realized that she couldn't do it. She felt too dizzy to do it.

"What...What's wrong with me?" Blaze weakly mumbled.

"Don't worry about that." John said with a wicked grin. "I just put some sleepy pills in your cola to help you go to bed."

"You..." Blaze groaned and then she realized something about "John". The shower revealed more about his body. The chest of "John" had a rather large scar on it. Blaze put two and two together.

"...Infinite?" Blaze whimpered at her assailant.

"You're a smart girl, Princess." Infinite sneered. "But not smart enough to keep a dangerous man like me out of your house."

"No...No..." Blaze moaned weakly.

"No? Why not!?" Infinite snarled. "Is this about Silver!? Let me tell you something, Princess. Silver was weak. Back when I still had my powers, I knocked him to the ground easily. He was a pathetic weakling. Silver was too weak to defeat me, too weak to fight me without help...and too weak to satisfy you as good as I can." Infinite then leaned down to lick the inside of Blaze's ear, making her shudder in panic.

"...You don't have to do this..." Blaze said through her drug-induced stupor.

"Why shouldn't I?" Infinite asked. "The weak deserve to be dominated by the strong. Besides, once I'm done with you, you'll want more." Infinite knew this speech was rather hypocritical. He was too weak to take on Blaze without his powers. That's why he drugged her. As much as Infinite hated the junkies, he knew that he needed their help to take down Blaze. Their drug of choice was heroin, but other drugs were available. Infinite was lucky enough to find a junkie with date rape drugs on him.

"...Are you even Infinite anymore...or a disgusting monster?" Blaze asked. That question actually struck a nerve with Infinite. Is he really the same jackal that once commanded Eggman's forces or just some vile animal that derives pleasure from the lowest form of humiliation? Infinite responded with an angry growl and leaned down to forcefully kiss the purple cat again.

Blaze couldn't do anything. If it weren't for the drugs that Infinite slipped in her drink, she would have burnt him to a crisp right now. Even through her forced high, she was terrified. Blaze could only weakly moan as Infinite had his way with her.

"...Uhh..." Blaze groaned as Infinite began nipping and sucking on her neck. Infinite savored her taste and he wanted more. The jackal's cock was beginning to pop out of it's sheath. He then started tugging at her coat and boots.

"...No..." Blaze cried, but it was too late. With a quick tug, she was now naked before Infinite. The jackal could only drool at the sight of her naked body. Blaze was a gorgeous princess. Just as he suspected, her breasts were undersized, but her cunt...oh her cunt. It was a sight to behold. It looked nice and tight. She was very likely a virgin too. Infinite wanted Blaze. He wanted her so badly, he momentarily forgot that his "mate" existed. _What part of her should I taste first? How about the real treat between her legs._

"...Stop..." Blaze weakly moaned as Infinite licked at her clitoris. Infinite briefly looked at her.

"I bet you love that, Princess." Infinite cruelly taunted. "But I've only just begun." Blaze shuddered as she felt his tongue sliding over her clitoris and down to her folds. Infinite learned that she was indeed a virgin. He then dragged his tongue back up so he could lick her pubic fur. Blaze was frozen in fear. She was even more helpless even with the drugs in her. She then felt the tongue of the jackal running through the fur on her stomach.

It was humiliating for Blaze. Infinite ran his tongue over every part of her body. Her cunt, her nipples, her feet, her face, everything. Blaze could only shiver after Infinite was done giving her a tongue bath.

"You cold, Princess?" Infinite sneered. "Don't worry. I'll warm you up." Infinite then pinned her underneath him and began to force his erection into the extremely tight vagina of Blaze.

Blaze's eyes bulged in horror. She would have screamed until her vocal cords were shredded. Thanks to the drugs, she could only let out a silent scream as Infinite's cock tore apart not only her hymen, but some other part down there as well.

"Ugh. You're tight, Princess." Infinite grunted. "I can barely fit." He began to push in slowly to draw out the pain. When he finally hilted, he leaned down to whisper in Blaze's ear.

"Don't be scared. Knots are fun." That only made Blaze silently freak out more. She didn't think she could take a knot inside of her.

Infinite began to pull out until only the tip remained inside the cat's torn vagina. He then slammed back in quickly. Blaze opened up her mouth to let out another inaudible scream. The jackal repeated this process for a couple more minutes. Blaze's blood stained both of their crotches. Infinite was in immense pleasure.

"Let...me tell you something...Princess." He huffed. "Silver will never...be able...to enjoy your cunt." That made Blaze angry, but what could she do about it?

Infinite then leaned down to bite her shoulder, making the cat bleed. Blaze was desperately trying to flail, but she couldn't. Infinite lapped at her blood and then went up to chew on her neck while he thrusted. He was getting close to release now.

Blaze wanted to die right now or at least pass out. Unfortunately, she couldn't do either. Infinite specifically spiked her drink with a dose that would inebriate her, but not knock her unconscious. Where was the thrill in raping an unconscious victim?

Infinite let out a loud moan and he shot his sperm deep into her cunt. Blaze let out one more helpless silent scream as the jackal's knot expanded inside her. Infinite then collapsed on top of her.

Tears began to trickle down Blaze's eyes. She had lost her virginity to this monster and she was in immense pain. _I...I can't live like this. Please..kill me._ Infinite began to kiss her neck while he waited for his knot to deflate. When that happened, he sat up and looked down at Blaze.

"Sorry, Princess. Letting you live is something I cannot do." Infinite said and reached into his boot to pull out a kitchen knife that he got from Blaze's kitchen. _...Thank you..._ Blaze thought.

With a quick swipe, Infinite slashed open the throat of Blaze. Blaze weakly gurgled as blood flowed out of her throat, her conscious with it. _...I'm sorry...Goodbye..._ That was the last thing Blaze thought as the world faded away from her.

Infinite had done it. He had killed her. But he still needed Blaze. _I need her on me. I need her on me._ Infinite ran his hand over her open throat so that it was coated in blood. He then wiped his hand on his chest, a bloody mark was left behind. Then knelt down to scoop up some more blood to smear on himself. Infinite did this until he was covered from head to toe in the blood of Blaze. That made Infinite feel good. He was now covered in her blood. He liked it when she was all over him.

Infinite looked back at Blaze's corpse. Even in death, she was beautiful. Her fur still looked inviting. Her now torn open cunt was still very attractive. Infinite didn't know why, but the sight of Blaze's dead body made him hard again. He then crawled up on top of her corpse.

 _I don't just need you on me, I need to be inside you._ Infinite thought as he kissed the lifeless cat. He then began to taste the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She was a delicious cat. A very delicious cat. Infinite then removed his tongue and replaced it with his hands. He grabbed at her tongue and pulled it out of her mouth. Infinite stared at the tongue hungrily. The jackal then lunged forward and bit Blaze's tongue.

Infinite tugged with his jaws until the tongue was torn out. He chewed on Blaze's severed tongue for a bit and then swallowed that bloody chunk of meat. _Even in death, you are delicious._ Infinite's erection was now raging. She was now very loose. So that wasn't an option. So he turned instead to her open throat.

Infinite hotdogged his cock between the wound on Blaze's throat. As Infinite did this, he noticed her hands. They were very lovely. Very easy on the eyes. Infinite grabbed the hand and pulled it close to him. He stuck his tongue out to lick her fingers.

* * *

"Blaze!? I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you yesterday. Hello?" Silver shouted as he knocked on her door. He had planned to get in touch with her more often. The hedgehog had wanted to do it yesterday, but that didn't happen. He still had plenty of post-Resistance work to do.

Silver began to worry. Blaze was not answering the door. _This is not right._ Silver began to get a bad feeling about this. As much as he hated to do this, Silver used his psychic powers to teleport to the other side of the door.

"Blaze!? Is everything alright?" Silver yelled. Still no answer. Something was very wrong. He didn't hear any shower running, so that wasn't the answer. Maybe she was still sleeping?

"Blaze!?" Silver yelled as he walked up the stairs. He opened the first door he saw. The bathroom. Of course, it was empty. So Silver looked to the right at the next door. He walked over and opened it. It was Blaze's bedroom. Silver's eyes went wide in horror at the sight of what he saw.

* * *

Blaze had been murdered. The police were appalled by what they found. There was blood everywhere. Blood on the bed. Blood on the walls. There was even blood on the ceiling. Even more shocking was the fact that Blaze appeared to have been partially eaten. Her tongue was chewed off. Her eyes were missing from their sockets. Her hands, tail and feet were gnawed off. Her breasts were chewed off and the insides of her cunt were also eaten.

The police later discovered that Blaze had been raped both before and after she was murdered. The killer very likely escaped through the window, as there was no blood trail leading to the door. As to the identity of the killer, they had good news and bad news. The good news was that the killer did leave DNA inside her. They knew that he was a jackal. The bad news: the DNA did not match anyone in the database.

The police were very reluctant to make the news of Blaze's rape and murder public. After all, the city was just recovering from a brutal war. How are you supposed to tell a war-rattled populace about a necrophilic cannibal on the loose? Nevertheless, press freedom was a very important value of the city and the news was broke.

* * *

 _I eat...I eat...I eat...I eat...flesh..._ _I eat...I eat...I eat...I eat...flesh..._ That was the only thing running through Infinite's head as he lay on his mattress in the sewers (he had stole it from a junkie not too long ago.) trying to sleep. It had been a day since he killed that cat and he had been lying there for quite a bit. Blaze's blood on his fur had now dried off and Infinite resembled a living scab. That simplistic mantra would not leave the jackal's head.

 _I eat...I eat...I eat...I eat...flesh..._ _I eat...I eat...I eat...I eat...flesh..._ Infinite began to have a sort of existential crisis over what he just did. _I ate her...I ate her...and I humped her corpse a bit...What am I?_ What Blaze said to him came back in his head. _Am I Infinite, the all-powerful commander of Eggman's army and conqueror of most of the world? Or am I just some kind of disgusting monster who engages in the most sick and depraved activities imaginable? What am I?_

 _I eat...I eat...I eat...I eat...flesh..._ _I eat...I eat...I eat...I eat...flesh..._ Then Infinite noticed something that seemed to answer his question. Red cubes were floating through the air. _Impossible. What is this? I can't do that anymore. I don't NEED to do that anymore!_ Infinite then noticed the source of those cubes walking up to him. Infinite was looking at himself. His former self looked exactly as he did when he served Eggman. He was wearing black shoes and gloves, the same mask and the Phantom Ruby prototype was in his chest.

"Impossible!" Infinite snarled. "I destroyed you! I destroyed you because you were weak." His former self merely chuckled in response.

"You fool. Did you really think that you could destroy me by simply crushing me under your foot?"

"What do you want?" Infinite asked angrily.

"I want you to know that you are repulsive. Look at yourself." His former self said. Infinite turned into a nearby puddle. He saw a mockery of his former self with the dried blood of Blaze matting his fur together like glue. Infinite angrily glared back at his guest.

"You're calling ME repulsive!?" Infinite barked. "I did something you could never do with your pathetic illusions! I made her submit to me! I humiliated Sonic! I am far stronger than you!"

"You are little more than a lowly worm driven entirely by base passions." His former self coldly intoned. "I was above all of that. I transcended what you wallow in."

"So!?" Infinite snapped back. "I did and will continue to do what you only wish you could do! That cat? She was so tight..." He cackled.

"SILENCE!" His former self yelled and those cubes flew towards Infinite. The jackal was briefly flung into a hellish virtual reality filled with the most surreal torture devices imaginable. They were downright unearthly devices with spikes in strange angles. Infinite also got a brief glimpse of beings with no heads and one giant orange eye covering their groin.

Infinite was then pulled back to reality and looked up at his former self in terror.

"Pathetic weakling. To think that I will eventually turn into THIS!" His former self growled. "What a shame."

"I AM NOT WEAK! I AM BETTER THAN YOU!" Infinite cried out and lunged at his former self. With a blink of an eye, the masked being vanished. Infinite looked around in confusion. He was alone. Had he merely imagined that whole encounter?

Infinite lay back down on his semen-stained mattress to get some sleep. He now knew what he had to do. He had to kill his former self. And the way to do that was to go back to his "mate". Make sure she will never leave him, as she was the only one who could fix him. And Infinite was confident that he could defeat anything that he would face. That cat had seven emeralds with her that seemed to radiate power.

As for the authorities? Infinite wasn't too worried. After all, even if he did leave DNA behind, it obviously would not be in their database because he was the former commander of Eggman's army. So they obviously would not be able to recognize his DNA as his. Nothing could stop him now. Infinite was ready to be fully reborn as something new.

 **...I did it. I made Infinite rape Blaze, kill her, smear her blood all over his body, rape her again and eat her. Worse, he now has the Sol Emeralds. God help Avery and co.**

 **And for the record, I don't hate Blaze. She's actually one of the best characters in the whole franchise IMO. But, this fic needed a sacrificial lamb. Killing off a canon character would have far more impact than creating a random OC for Infinite to rape and murder (Not necessarily in that order). Blaze was chosen because she wasn't in the main game and probably would not have been able to interact with Infinite much. Plus it was either necrophilia + cannibalism or a pedophilia scene involving Cream.**

 **But hey, this whole chapter wasn't too bad! Infinite kinda felt guilty about what he did. That's a silver-lining, right? Right?**


	17. Chapter 11

**This whole fanfic was an experiment to see how dark I could make a post-Forces fanfic. I also wanted to make Infinite fucked up, like really fucked up. As a matter of fact, one of my unused ideas was to have a flashback showing Infinite in an incestuous relationship with his sister and killing his parents when they found out. I scrapped that idea in favor of "Infinite may or may not have lit his parents on fire for unknown reasons."**

 **I don't think I'll be able to get any more boundary-pushing than the last chapter. So this chapter won't have anything transgressive, but it will still be very VERY dreary, but with one small bright spot. In fact, I'm close to finishing up the Infinite subplot. After that's out of the way, I'd like to lighten the mood a bit. No more dark things.**

CHAPTER 11

Sonic and Avery stumbled back into their home exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Avery's clothes were torn up and her neck was covered in hickeys from Infinite. She also reeked of sperm. Sonic was still out-of-breath from being kicked in the gut by Infinite twice. Fortunately, the blood in his mouth came from his tongue, which he involuntarily bit upon being kicked, and not from something that Infinite ruptured. The two collapsed onto the couch.

Sonic and Avery sat there in silence. Sonic in particular, still seemed to be somewhat catatonic from witnessing firsthand Infinite's debauchery. He was clearly a perfect choice for Eggman's commander. He had the sadism and the complete lack of regard for social norms. Give someone like that illusionary powers from the Phantom Ruby prototype and you have the perfect killing machine. Avery finally spoke after a couple minutes.

"Sonic...this is all my fault."

"Once again, Buddy, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do." Sonic whispered calmly.

"Yes! Yes there was!" Avery snapped back. "I could have yelled at you to run away rather than fight Infinite. You didn't have to see Infinite take me..."

"...'Didn't have to see Infinite take you'?" Sonic gasped. "Partner, you make it sound like you deserve what Infinite does to you."

"Because I do!" Avery cried. "You saw the way I reacted! I'm a filthy freaking slut! I enjoy it when Infinite does that to me!"

"Don't say that!" Sonic blurted out while grabbing Avery's hands. "You are not a-"

"Yes! Yes I am! I am a nasty slut!" Avery wailed. "I'll enjoy Infinite even if I don't want to! I don't even know why I don't just run off and live with him."

"Partner! Please!" Sonic begged. "Once Infinite is locked away, you will not be like this anymore!"

"How do you know he'll be locked away? Don't act so sure about that!" Avery leaned over and began to cry into Sonic's shoulder.

"Listen. We'll find a way to get through this." Sonic reassured while rubbing Avery's head. Avery looked up at Sonic.

"Why? Why must you always tell me these things that are so positive even when things are not alright?" Avery asked. Sonic looked nervous for a little bit, then he spoke.

"Because I don't want you to beat yourself up all the time. I hate to see you like this. I care about you, Partner. I really do." Sonic took a deep breath and continued. "You were there for me when I was imprisoned on the Death Egg, remember? If it weren't for you, I would have been eventually thrown out the airlock."

"...You're welcome." Avery thanked, albeit weakly.

Sonic continued. "You were there for me, so I will be there for you. I want you to be safe and happy. I really, really hope your son turns out happy too."

"Thank you. Thank you, for everything you've done." Avery said with gratitude.

"No prob-" Sonic didn't get to finish his sentence. Without thinking, Avery got up and pressed her lips onto Sonic's. The hedgehog was surprised initially, then relaxed and went along with the kiss. Avery wasn't sure why she did this, but she just did. The two soon pulled their lips away from each other and looked at each other in shock.

"Uh. Thank you for that." Sonic said sheepishly. "Good night, I guess?"

Avery nodded. "Yeah. Good night." Sonic went upstairs to his bedroom and Avery laid back on the couch and closed her eyes. Things were very awkward between Sonic and Avery the next day. Not only were they still troubled by what Infinite had done to them, they were especially hesitant to discuss their kiss and what this means for their relationship. It was a spur of the moment thing for Avery. The dog did not know why she kissed Sonic, but she did. Sonic did have some feelings for Avery, but he didn't think that she had any for him. The kiss came as a major surprise to him.

The two were silent, not saying a word to each other as they got up to eat their breakfast and get dressed. Upon turning on the television to watch the news, their jaws fell open in shock. "SHOCKING MURDER" is what the headline said and above it was a photo of Blaze. The blood visibly drained from Sonic's face as he watched the TV frozen in horror.

"Police were shocked to discover the remains of Blaze the Cat this morning after a frantic 911 call from an acquaintance of hers." The news anchor, a female pink hawk, spoke calmly. The TV then cut to a police officer, a black wolf, standing outside Blaze's house.

"I couldn't believe it when we found her. She had been mutilated, but not with a knife. The assailant seems to have used his fangs to rip off parts of her and consume them." The cop hesitated for a moment and continued. "There also seems to have been a sexual aspect to this crime. She was raped not only before her murder, but the killer also had sex with her corpse".

With that, Sonic grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. The two knew who did it. It was Infinite. No other person could have done it. Who else would be crazy enough to commit cannibalism and necrophilia? After sitting there with pale faces for a couple seconds, Sonic immediately stood up and ran over to the phone. _Silver. He must have found her._

Silver did pick up the phone, but he didn't speak a single word to Sonic. He simply cried wordlessly into the phone. Sonic didn't know why, but he stood there and listened to Silver sob for about a minute before hanging up. Avery had gotten up and was standing by Sonic, who then turned to her.

"Come on. Let's see how Silver is doing." _Silver...Oh Silver..._ Avery thought. She would hated to see him broken by the gruesome murder of a close friend. He would very likely have to go through what she went through after being defiled by Infinite. So she left with Sonic to find Silver.

Silver lived at the former Resistance base out of convenience. The place still had plenty of food down in the storage area. Knuckles has been trying to convince him to rent a home, but he wouldn't budge. When Sonic and Avery arrived, they went down to the basement where Silver lived and slept. And there he was, sitting up against the wall and curled up into a ball with his head in his knees.

"Silver?" Sonic asked.

"...He killed her. Didn't he?" Silver mumbled.

"Yeah. It probably was Infinite." Avery replied. Silver looked up at them with reddened eyes.

"He'll pay..." He growled.

"Yes. Yes he will pay eventually." Sonic said almost nonchalantly. "But first we need you to calm down and-"

"CALM DOWN!?" Silver bellowed. "BLAZE IS DEAD!" A chair levitated in the air and flew to the other side of the room. Silver's fury died down and tears began to fill his eyes, he bowed his head back down to his knees and began to sob. Avery knelt down to console him.

"I'm sorry, Silver. I really wish I had gotten to know Blaze more before this happened. You must have been really close to her." Silver replied by mumbling something unintelligible.

"What?" Avery asked.

"I-I loved her." Silver moaned weakly. Avery already knew the answer to what she was going to ask, but she did it anyway.

"Did she know?"

"NO! NO SHE DIDN'T!" Silver cried. "I was too scared to tell her that I loved her. Now she'll never know that because she's...she's..." The white hedgehog began to wordlessly cry. Avery turned to Sonic.

"Should we leave him be?" She asked. Sonic leaned over to her.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Avery silently went back upstairs and sat down in the former meeting area in silence.

"...Sonic..." Silver weakly mumbled.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied.

"Infinite...he has the Sol Emeralds." Silver groaned.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. They weren't there when I found Blaze." Silver said as he shifted over to lie down on the cold, hard floor.

"Oh God..." Sonic said in horror. "Now we really need to find Infinite."

* * *

The week leading up to Blaze's funeral was a slog. Any happiness and optimism that was present from post-Resistance rebuilding was gone. Silver especially took it hard. He never talked to anyone. He never even really left the basement except to eat and use the restroom. Everyone tried everything to bring Silver out of his slump, but nothing worked. Therapy sessions were out of the question. You can't take someone to a therapist if they won't budge.

They had decided to cremate the parts of Blaze that weren't eaten by Infinite. Her ashes were to be placed into an urn that would be handed over to Silver. Finding Infinite was now more urgent than ever. God knows what he could do with the Sol Emeralds.

Nobody spoke a word at the funeral that was held at the former Resistance base. Almost everybody stared blankly at ceremony. Silver was trembling erratically. Even the normally po-faced Shadow had a look of despair on his face. Nobody really wanted to be there and who could blame them?

The only person who went up to say some words were Sonic and even then, the blue hedgehog had trouble speaking what he wanted to say. What came out of Sonic's mouth was a disjointed speech that he could barely get through. A massive weight was lifted off of everybody's shoulders when that depressing moment finally ended. Avery walked up to retrieve the urn containing Blaze to hand over to Silver. But she could not find the white hedgehog.

"Sonic? Where's Silver?" Avery asked.

"Huh?" Sonic answered. "I could have sworn he was here throughout the whole funeral."

"Well, he's gone now." Avery said while looking around.

"Check the base." Sonic instructed. "I'll go ask the others if they saw him."

Avery had a really bad feeling about this. She went into the base and walked down into the basement. The lights were turned off. _Huh. I could have sworn they were on before the funeral started._ Avery flicked the lights and screamed in horror at what she saw. She almost dropped Blaze's urn.

Silver was suspended from the ceiling by a rope around his neck. Underneath the white hedgehog, was a white paper. Avery slowly walked over to the paper with tears in her eyes. She picked up the paper to read it. Three words were written on it.

I'M COMING BLAZE.

 **At least one good thing came out of this rather sepulchral chapter. Sonavatar is now the official couple of this fanfic. I know the description still says "Avanite", but I'm not going to change it due to the fact that this whole story is about an extremely dysfunctional Avanite relationship that the Avatar is trying to escape from.**

 **Amy's gonna get paired up with Shadow due to my own personal biases.**

 **As for Infinite, he will be paired up with his right hand and a stack of porn mags.**


	18. Chapter 12

**As a reward for getting through the doomed Silvaze love story, this chapter will have a small Sonavatar pseudolemon.**

CHAPTER 12

Silver hanged himself. As if Blaze's murder wasn't bad enough. It came as a major shock to everyone in the former Resistance. Silver never seemed like someone who would commit suicide. Had he missed Blaze so much that he desired to join her? Silver was someone that usually hid his emotions. Had that calm atmosphere that he projected been merely a facade for someone much more troubled? Unfortunately, they'd never know now because Silver was dead.

Even more intriguing was the note he left. It wasn't your typical suicide note. No apologies. No goodbyes. Just one cry to a lost loved one...or at least that's what it seemed at first. The more Avery looked at it, the more she realized that it wasn't solely a statement to Blaze, but a statement to all of his friends as well. Silver had summed up his motives for suicide and his mental state prior to his death in three simple words. Avery also noticed that the handwriting on the note had a rushed quality to it, as though Silver wanted to die as soon as possible. Was he worried about someone walking in on him stringing up the rope over the rafter?

Only a few days after Blaze's funeral and Silver's suicide, another funeral was held at the former Resistance base. Everybody was completely demoralized after Silver's funeral. Any work on rebuilding had slowed to a near halt. G.U.N. was left in a complete mess after the war, but any help at rebuilding it from Rouge was now almost gone. Shadow now seemed even more moodier than usual, if such a thing were even possible. Amy lost all of the light in her. Team Chaotix stopped showing up at the base altogether. Tails seemed to have lost all interest in some gadgets that he had been working on. Knuckles apparently did nothing but sit around and gaze into the existential abyss. The new favorite activity of Sonic and Avery was something that the latter used to do in her apartment: stay at home and watch TV.

Infinite did it. He had broken the Resistance. All it took was one little murder. One horrific murder that drove another ally to a horrific suicide and everyone lost all of their morale. Infinite didn't need any supernatural powers to do this. Their close friendship was a strength, yes, but it could also be used to harm them greatly.

Avery and Sonic sat on the couch and watched TV again. They had already seen this episode, but they didn't care. Sonic had recently come back home from consoling Tails after a nightmare he had. The kid had been having a lot of them lately. They mostly revolved around Blaze's murder and Silver's suicide. It was becoming a rather routine thing for Sonic.

Avery had other things on her mind besides the dual loss of Blaze and Silver. Her stomach was starting to swell to accommodate the jackal-dog in her womb. She had bought some pregnancy shirts not too long ago. It won't be long before Avery would have to start wearing those.

Avery also worried about Sonic. They didn't have time to discuss their kiss since they were too caught up in those two deaths. _Does Sonic love me as much as I love him?_ There was so much on her mind and she wanted that stuff gone. Avery finally built up the courage to break routine.

"Sonic? What about Infinite?" She asked.

"What about him?" Sonic replied dully, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"You said he has the Sol Emeralds." Avery hesitated then continued. "Do you have something planned for that?"

"I'll think of something in a little bit." Sonic said in a rather casual tone.

"You've been saying that for five days now." Avery raised her voice.

Sonic sighed. "I know...I know I have..."

"Is this the way it's gonna be from now on?" Avery asked. "Staring at the TV and waiting to die?" Sonic didn't know how to respond to that.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Avery continued. "We can't go on like this! Not only does Infinite have those emeralds, I have a baby coming that will grow up without a father for obvious reasons."

"Buddy..." Sonic mumbled.

"You know something Sonic? I hate seeing you like this." Avery confessed. "Not only does it hurt to see the fastest thing alive bound to a couch, you're starting to remind me of me." Sonic turned his attention away from the TV and looked at Avery.

"I don't want to go back to being a paranoid shut-in. I-I want things to be normal again. I want Infinite to be gone. I wish I wasn't pregnant with his baby, but it's too late for that now." Avery took a deep breath. "I want Blaze and Silver back, but I know that's not possible. I just wish we were all happy again. We can't undo those things...but we can at least put an end to them." Sonic grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"But how? How do we end it? We still don't know where Infinite has been living!" Sonic replied.

"True. How could we have been missing him this whole time?" Avery mumbled. "God, if G.U.N. weren't totally screwed up from the war, we'd be getting their help."

"Partner...is there something else you'd like to talk about? Something not related to Infinite?" Sonic gazed up at her with a knowing look. Avery gulped. He knew. He knew what she wanted to talk about. _It's okay. I can confess what I think to him. Sonic is someone I can trust._

"When I-I kissed y-you that other night." Avery began to slightly tremble then continued. "Well, I-I think I love you Sonic." With that, Sonic stood up and walked up to Avery.

"Partner..."

"Call me Avery." Avery said.

"Avery..." Sonic corrected himself.

"I care about you in the same way you care about me...I think that's love." Avery said shyly. Infinite deliberately blurred the line between pleasure and humiliation. She had begun to associate affection from someone else with something to be ashamed of. Avery looked back up to Sonic.

"Do you love me back?" She asked. Sonic did answer Avery, but not with words. He walked up and kissed her gently. This wasn't the same as the unsubtle sexual kisses of Infinite. This was a loving kiss that was devoid of anything carnal. Sonic eventually broke the kiss.

"Uh...why didn't you use your tongue?" Avery asked. Sonic burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! What!?"

"Infinite always uses his tongue...and I was kinda surprised that you didn't." Avery nervously admitted.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "So...you want me to kiss you like how Infinite kisses you?"

"No! No!" Avery blurted out. "It's just that I haven't been kissed like that ever..."

"Do you want me to continue?" Sonic asked. Avery was also stunned by this. He wasn't being forceful about it like Infinite. She wouldn't be below Sonic like with Infinite. They would be equals. Avery was curious about a relationship that didn't involve her being a submissive bitch and wanted to try it.

"I guess so." Avery answered.

"Is the bedroom okay with you?" Sonic asked again. Avery was once again, shocked. _What!? No biting? No ripping my clothes off? No dragging me upstairs by my hair, throwing me on the bed and violently screwing me?_ _Those are what Infinite would have done in this situation..._

"Yes. Yes it is." Avery said. She wanted to know. She wanted to know what it would be like with a partner who actually did care about her. Avery followed Sonic upstairs into his bedroom. The hedgehog flopped down and Avery nervously sat down beside him. Sonic leaned over to her.

"Listen Par-...err...Avery. Just follow my lead. If there's something that you don't want to do, I'll stop." Today was full of surprises for Avery. She never even thought she would be in this new type of relationship. A relationship that doesn't involve her being little more than a living sex doll for a male. That's how Infinite treated her. Sonic was different. He saw her as a person rather than prey.

With that, Sonic leaned over and kissed Avery again. Again, it was very gentle and subdued, something Avery wasn't used to. Sonic was going to take this slowly. Avery mimicked what Sonic did. She liked what she was doing with Sonic, but she had one concern. A part of her DID want Sonic to kiss her like how Infinite does it. That part of Avery had a desire to be dominated, to be submissive to someone stronger than her. Is there anyway that she could possibly fulfill that desire without all of the emotional baggage that would come from doing that with Infinite? Avery decided to worry about that later, because Sonic was starting to wrap his arms around her waist.

She did the same by wrapping her arms around Sonic to let him know that it was okay to do this. Avery mirrored what Sonic was doing. She kissed him back, but more aggressively. Sonic seemed a little shocked but went along with it. Avery briefly worried if it was okay for her to be a little domineering. After all, she was the submissive one during all three of her trysts with Infinite and this would be a nice change of pace. _Is this okay? ...Maybe Sonic doesn't mind it._

Avery then crawled onto Sonic's lap facing him. Once again, Sonic was a little surprised, but went along with it. Avery began to roughly kiss Sonic, who wrapped his arms around Avery and went with the kiss. Avery then began to run her hands along Sonic's sides while wrapping her legs around his waist. She was curious and wanted to know more about Sonic's body. Not just his exterior, but his insides too.

Avery began to lick at Sonic's mouth, begging for entrance. Sonic accepted and opened up. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Tasting every nook and cranny. Avery unconsciously began grinding her crotch on Sonic's body, making the hedgehog moan. Sonic took his lips off of Avery's.

"Avery..." He moaned.

"Do you want me to stop?" Avery asked.

"No. Continue." Sonic panted. "It's incredible." Avery did as Sonic asked and resumed her grinding. The friction between their bodies was intense and pleasing, but not enough for Avery. The dog wanted clitoral stimulation. Avery also noticed that Sonic now had an erection. It wasn't like the canine penis that she was used to. Unlike Infinite's cock, the dick of Sonic did not have a pointed end, but was rather rounded. There was also no visible sheath that it popped out of. There was also nothing resembling a knot, so Sonic could leave Avery's vagina just after he ejaculated rather than waiting a few minutes like with Infinite. Sonic's dick was slightly smaller and thinner that Infinite's, but still of pretty decent size.

Avery began to remove her pants. She needed her clitoris to be rubbed directly. With that, Sonic gasped in shock.

"Uh, Avery. I don't think I'm ready for that yet." He said nervously. Avery was slightly disappointed, but she didn't want to upset Sonic by forcing him into something he didn't want. She learned a lot of things from Infinite, but coercing someone into sex wasn't one of them. However, she did have one minor question.

"Can I at least...finish that off?" Avery pointed at his erection.

"No. It's fine. Let's take it slow." Sonic replied and lay down to sleep.

"Thank you for that, Sonic." Avery said softly. Sonic looked up at her and grinned a friendly warm grin.

"You're welcome. Love you Avery." Avery cuddled up beside Sonic and went to sleep too. She had finally had a good day after all of the recent events. She was still curious about this relationship with Sonic. It was something brand new to Avery and she liked it.

 **I called this a "pseudolemon" because Sonic and the Avatar aren't fucking...yet. Oh and one other thing. Just because Sonic and the Avatar are now an item doesn't mean that Infinite won't show up to fool around with her anymore.**


	19. Chapter 13

**I've decided to surprise you all. This chapter will have another Avanite scene and *gasp* it will be largely consensual! There will be mild BDSM themes, but that shouldn't be an issue if you made it this far. If you can sit through gang rape and necrophilia, you can handle a little BDSM.**

CHAPTER 13

Avery woke up alone in Sonic's bed. She glanced at the clock. 2:50 AM. _Sonic? Where did you go?_ She dragged herself out of bed. Avery could not find Sonic anywhere.

"Sonic?" Avery asked out loud. No response. _Maybe he went downstairs for something?_ Avery cautiously left the bedroom and walked downstairs. Still no sign of Sonic. Avery checked the rest of the house. She checked the attic, she checked the stairs, she checked the bathroom, she checked literally everywhere. Sonic wasn't in the house. _Did he possibly leave for some reason?_ Avery opened up the door and stepped outside. The night air sent chills down her spine.

"Sonic!?" Avery yelled. Still no response. Avery knew that something about this situation was very, very wrong. She began to walk around the house, hoping that Sonic would somehow be behind there. He wasn't. _Something's up. I better call the police._ She turned around and someone was there not far behind her. Infinite. Avery froze in panic. Sonic wasn't here to help her now. Then she noticed that Infinite was wearing some type of cloak. As he walked closer, Avery screamed in horror. It wasn't a cloak that Infinite was wearing. It was the skin of a rabbit. Infinite had murdered someone, skinned them and was wearing their hide.

"What's the matter?" Infinite asked. Avery was confused. This wasn't a taunt, Infinite seemed genuinely puzzled by the fact that she was terrified of what he was wearing.

"Come with me." Infinite calmly held out his hand. This was very...strange. Infinite wasn't grabbing her by force. He was politely commanding her to come with him. Despite the fact that the jackal was wearing someone's skin, he wasn't currently the raving lunatic that Avery had become accustomed to...and that frightened her even more. Avery shook her head.

Infinite growled, ran up to her and grabbed her by force. Avery screamed before Infinite covered her mouth and held up a knife to her throat.

"Shh...it's alright." Infinite purred while stroking her hair. Avery nearly gagged at the stench of Infinite's skin cloak. Then Infinite dropped the knife, pulled something else out and placed it over her mouth and nose. It was a rag that reeked of chloroform. Avery passed out nearly instantly.

Avery woke up in a slaughterhouse from Hell. A couple dozen skinned corpses of Mobians were neatly lined up in the corner of the room opposite from her. Men, women and even a few toddlers had their skin removed and hung up on a nearby rack like a demented clothing closet. The skinless corpses also had their genitals mutilated. Avery was sitting on a mattress that reeked of semen. Infinite had been jacking off here a lot. The jackal had also taken up painting as a hobby. Bizarre pseudo-tribalistic blood paintings adorned the wall. The main reoccurring theme in the paintings were beings with no heads and one giant eye covering their groin. Avery had no idea if they meant something or were meaningless nonsense that Infinite's diseased mind came up with.

It wasn't just blood that Infinite used for his art. There was one end of the room that reeked of shit. Infinite had also been using his own feces to create more masterpieces for his art gallery. There didn't seem to be any visual difference between the shit paintings and the blood paintings except for the fluids used.

Infinite was beyond any sort of psychiatric help. Beyond redemption. Beyond moral boundaries. Avery wanted out. She tried to get up, but found that her right leg was handcuffed to a piece of piping. Then she heard someone walking in. Infinite. He removed his skin cloak. Avery was stunned to see that Infinite had carved strange markings that resembled the wall paintings into his chest and abdomen. The scars even extended to his shoulders. Infinite also had with him a very frightened white Chao. The poor creature squealed and managed to break free from the jackal's grasp.

Infinite loudly snarled and went after the Chao. The creature tried to run over to Avery, but was caught by Infinite. Infinite stared at the Chao and licked his muzzle hungrily. More panicked squeals erupted from the Chao. Infinite turned the Chao over to expose it's throat. He swiftly lunged forward and sunk his fangs into the Chao's neck. The Chao began to loudly scream as blood flowed out of it's neck. The creature flailed erratically in grasp of Infinite's jaws and then became very still.

Avery could only watch in silent horror as Infinite used his fangs to tear off chunks of the Chao and eat them. He mostly paid attention to the Chao's head. Infinite sucked out it's eyeballs and ate them. Then with a sickening crunch, Infinite used his jaws to crack open the skull. Avery began to feel dizzy and on the verge of vomiting. She closed her eyes so that she was unable to see, but could still her the crunching and tearing of flesh.

She eventually gained the courage to open her eyes and saw that the Chao was now disemboweled by Infinite, who was licking at it's intestines. Infinite noticed that his "mate" was watching. He ripped out an organ and held it out to Avery as an offering.

"Want some?" Infinite asked as though the unidentifiable Chao organ were a candy bar. Avery shook her head frantically. After Infinite was finished with his meal, he walked over to the trembling dog.

"Why did you bring me here?" Avery whimpered. Infinite had never bothered to kidnap Avery before simply because she would be a burden on him. He would have to feed her and provide her water. But this time was different.

"Because I need you." The jackal muttered and then let out a yawn. He flopped down beside Avery.

"I'm tired right now. We can play later." He then wrapped his arms around Avery, pulled her close to him and rested his head on top of hers. Avery felt oddly comfortable being cuddled by Infinite. She couldn't explain it, but his warm body pressed up against hers made her feel...loved. Loved by the worst monster to ever walk the planet. When she was sure that Infinite was asleep, she began to run her fingers through his fur out of curiosity. It felt good in her hands. Very soft. _Why must the most attractive males always be downright evil?_

Avery's mind began to wander. She had to do something...there was nothing that she could do. Nothing. She knew what would happen next when Infinite woke up. She would be brutally fucked AGAIN. Avery began to wonder if she would have no choice but to give into Infinite...wait a minute. What if she showed Infinite love? Love instead of pain. Of course, Infinite conflated those two things. But would he understand love without any pain? Maybe it would flick some kind of switch in his mind. It was worth a shot. What other choice did Avery have? Sleep soon took hold of Avery.

* * *

"Avery!? Avery!?" Sonic yelled out. He didn't think it would be an issue to do what he did. Tails had another nightmare. Twice in one night! Sonic had heard the phone ring downstairs which woke him from his sleep. Avery it turns out, was a very heavy sleeper. Sonic had dashed downstairs to listen to his best friend cry over the phone and beg him to come over. Sonic didn't think anything would happen if he ran over to Tails' house to comfort him and then dash back. Sonic was wrong. Very wrong. Avery was now gone.

Sonic knew who did it. _Infinite. He must have got her. Avery wouldn't just get up and leave._ Sonic felt very guilty about all of this. This was all his fault. If he hadn't left, Avery would still be with him now. Sonic flopped down on the grass and began to mentally beat himself up.

 _This is all my fault. All my fault...Pull yourself together! There might still be time to save her!_ Sonic queasily got up and went back inside to phone his allies. They likely would still be in a slump from Silver killing himself, but he had to get them to snap out of it. He had to do it for Avery.

* * *

Avery woke up to a kick in the gut. She glanced up. Infinite was awake and looking down at her with slight curiosity. Avery didn't know how long she had slept. She didn't even know if it was day or night because she still didn't know where she even was.

"W-What is this place? What did you do to them?" Avery asked, gazing at the skinned corpses.

"Addicts." Infinite spat. "I hate them. I hate all of them. I think they look much better without their skin." He then let out a cruel laugh. _Addicts...I'm down in the sewers. That's where Infinite has been the whole time._

"They were people!" Avery cried. "They had names!"

"They were vermin! I don't care to know about them!" Infinite growled. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'd like to show you one of them that I knew somewhat." Infinite walked over to the skinned corpse of a young teenage vixen.

"See her? She was foolish enough to try to befriend me." Infinite said and picked up her corpse. "She was only thirteen and was a runaway from a terrible household. But don't worry. I made sure she died happy." A cruel grin began to grow on his face. "I popped her cherry before I killed her."

"You monster! She was about fifteen years younger than you! Why did you do that to a kid!?" Avery howled.

"Because I can! I fucked and killed her because I can! My power gives me that right!" Infinite barked. He then began to mockingly caress the teen vixen's skinless corpse.

"And let me tell you something else. She loved every second of the sex..." Infinite hissed. Avery knew that he was lying...or maybe he wasn't lying. Maybe he genuinely believed that her screams of terror were screams of pleasure.

"Want to know how I kissed her?" Infinite mockingly asked and proceeded to kiss the teen's corpse, making Avery audibly gag. Fortunately for her, Infinite was too wrapped up in his make-out session to care about her reaction. Soon the kisses turned to bites and Infinite was eating the vixen's face. Avery couldn't watch anymore. She curled up into a ball. She stayed like that until Infinite placed the corpse with her now completely eaten face back with her companions.

"Y-You don't have to do this." Avery whimpered. "You don't have to hurt other people."

"Why!? Why do you ask me this? Are you worried that you'll end up like that nasty little brat I showed you?" Infinite growled. "I'll never harm my mate, especially since you're carrying my child." He then knelt down beside Avery, forcefully yanked up her shirt and gazed in awe at her now swelling belly.

"Tell me. Is it a boy or a girl?" Infinite asked. Avery choked out her answer.

"A boy...I named him Forest."

"Forest?" Infinite was wondering where she got that name from.

"Yeah. I named him after someone you killed!" Avery yelled. Infinite looked furious. His mate named his own son after a weakling! No matter. She'll stay and give birth in here by his side. He'll rename the child as soon as he's born. Infinite hadn't decided a name yet. But he would think of something more appropriate than "Forest".

"You don't have to do this to me or to anyone else, Infinite." Avery begged. "I-I think I can help you." Avery couldn't believe she was doing this. She didn't even want to do this, but it was the only option she had.

"Help me?" Infinite scoffed. "What makes you think I need help!?"

"I can show you something that doesn't involve hatred." Avery said, now with more confidence. "You can take me again and I'll enjoy everything you do to me. I won't cry, I won't squirm, I won't fight back." Infinite now looked interested in her proposal. He knelt down beside her.

"Can you remove my handcuff first?" Avery asked. She wouldn't try to escape. Even if she did, Infinite would catch her anyway. Infinite grinned cruelly.

"On one condition. We do this my way." _His way._

"...Okay. I promise I'll love it." Avery replied hesitantly.

"Good girl..." Infinite purred with glee. He walked up to the cloak rack and picked out the skin of a cat. He ripped off some strips. He then went back to his "mate" and removed the handcuff on her leg. Infinite fiercely grabbed her hands, raised them over her head and began to bind them together with the cat skin. He then bent Avery over so her ass was in the air. Infinite roughly pulled down her pants and sniffed at Avery's anus. He then stuck out his tongue and licked her pucker, making the dog squirm. Infinite then poked his tongue into her tailhole and licked around in there. He licked off bits of dried feces that his tongue found. He then removed that slimy appendage, crawled on top of Avery and began to whisper in her ear.

"You know...I'd like to try your ass one day." Avery began to get nervous. She was always terrified of anal. Part of that stemmed from the fact that her foster parents were religious fanatics that were strictly "missionary only". She was told that anything other than missionary vaginal intercourse was of the Devil. Even if Avery was raised by her biological parents (Avery never knew her biological parents. They died in a brutal car accident when she was only six months old.), she would still be terrified of anal sex with Infinite. His knot was huge and she didn't think it would fit in her ass.

"But luckily for you, I never get tired of your cunt." Infinite teased as he flipped Avery onto her back and removed her pants. With one tug, her shirt was ripped off. Her bra was soon gone as well. Infinite let out an almost playful growl at the sight of her nude body. The jackal reached between his legs and began stroking himself to get erect.

Avery wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid anymore. She had nothing more to fear from Infinite. Avery was going to give in. Infinite then began to grin broadly.

"Let's make this more interesting. I'm going to cover your eyes and plug up your ears." Avery wasn't terrified by this. She felt...excited. Sensory deprivation sounded interesting. Infinite went back to the coat rack and pulled out the cat skin again. He ripped off some more strips and headed back over to Avery. The dog took a deep breath, laid back and closed her eyes.

She felt Infinite tying the strip around her head to cover her eyes. Avery would be in darkness, but she didn't know for how long. Eventually she felt her ears being pressed down against her head and bound into place. Now she couldn't hear either.

Seconds went by. Seconds turned into minutes. Avery sat there in silence and darkness, waiting. _Is Infinite waiting? Is he trying to keep this unpredictable?_ Avery had begun to lose track of time. She didn't know how long she was left like this. Then she felt it. Something wet was gliding across her belly. Infinite was licking his "mate". Avery squirmed and let out some "oh"s that she couldn't hear.

Infinite was curious about what was going on. She wasn't squirming out of nervousness. Avery genuinely wanted more. The last time Infinite had fully consensual sex was with...Alice. Seeing Avery like this reminded Infinite of Alice. Infinite had stopped caring about Alice after she got killed. She was dead and therefore no longer relevant...until now. Infinite's lip began to tremble.

"Alice. Alice, I'm back." The dog couldn't hear him call her "Alice". That was good. Avery would only ask questions if she heard. Infinite didn't want questions. He just wanted to fuck her.

This time was going to be special for Avery. Infinite wasn't going to treat her like Avery. He was going to treat her like Alice. Infinite resumed his licking, but in a much more tender and loving manner.

 _What's going on? Why is he licking me like this?_ Not that Avery wanted it to stop. She actually wanted Infinite to continue. She loved it. The fact that she couldn't see or hear made it even better. But she was curious about why he was treating her this way. Avery asked Infinite a question even though she knew that she wouldn't be able to hear the answer.

"Why are you being so gentle with me?" Infinite looked up in surprise. He then placed his head close to her's.

"Shh...It's okay Alice. I'm here for you, my dear." Infinite whispered and then leaned forward and softly placed his lips on Avery's. Pleasure began to course through Avery's body. It was like how Sonic kissed her. Avery tried to imagine that it was Sonic doing this to her, but she found that she couldn't. All she could see in her head was Infinite.

Infinite's tongue was soon licking at her lips, as though asking for permission to enter. Avery granted him permission. She opened her mouth and allowed Infinite to use his tongue for another passionate kiss. This make-out session continued for another minute until Infinite noticed that his erection was raging. But his "mate" was not wet enough.

"I want you to enjoy this as much as I do, love". Infinite purred. "I can fix that." Infinite then began to gently nibble on that spot on Avery's neck that aroused her greatly. The dog began to squirm in bliss. Avery loved what Infinite was doing. She loved Infinite. In that brief moment, Avery forgot about Sonic. All she wanted was to be bred by Infinite. Infinite then began to bury his muzzle into her shoulder, taking in her scent, before licking at her neck.

"Still delicious as always, Alice." He growled gently. Infinite then went down to her folds. He very slowly dragged his tongue vertically up her cunt and to her clitoris. The dog's squirming turned into borderline thrashing. It wasn't very long before Avery's juices were flowing.

"Please Infinite...fuck me..." Avery begged. Infinite let out a playful grin.

"Of course, Alice." Infinite then began to align his erection with her cunt and entered with a gentle push.

"Oh...uh..." Avery grunted. _He's doing it so gently. I love it. Did I "fix" Infinite? Or is this a one-off thing and he'll be back to his same brutal ways afterwards?_ Avery was too caught up in the moment to think more about this. She wanted more. She lunged forward and kissed Infinite. The jackal was a little stunned by this and went along with it. Infinite broke the kiss, gently laid Avery back and began to push deeper into her center.

Avery's tongue began to loll as Infinite hilted inside her. Infinite leaned down and almost wanted to remove her blindfold and the bindings on her ears...no. He couldn't do it. She wasn't Avery right now. She was Alice. His Alice. His Squad's Alice. Infinite went down and began to slowly thrust.

"Ah...Infinite..." Avery moaned ecstatically. Avery loved it. Giving into Infinite wasn't so bad. Not only that, being bound and blindfolded heightened the pleasure. She was submissive, yes, but it was willing submission. Willing submission was incredible. Infinite began to play with Avery's breasts as he thrusted in and out of her.

Avery was now no longer seeing darkness. Bright colors flashed before her eyes and they only intensified when Infinite hilted inside her. This was love. Avery loved Infinite. She loved him very much. She felt it coming.

"Infinite...oh..." Avery moaned weakly. She was now pushing back and forth to meet Infinite's dick, creating loud wet slaps from their precum-soaked crotches. The scent of mating canines filled the room, replacing the smell of death.

Infinite bit Avery on the neck, yet again, but this time it was a slow, gentle squeeze. Avery tried to hold her orgasm in. She was taught that the more you hold it in, the harder your orgasm will be. Avery failed. She came hard on Infinite's dick while letting out a howling moan.

That sent Infinite over the edge too. Infinite let out a guttural growl of a moan, his knot swelled and shot his seed into Avery. The jackal then collapsed on top of his "mate".

"Alice...that was wonderful..." Infinite weakly muttered as he held the dog close to his scarred and furry body. The jackal quickly fell asleep from the exertion of his orgasm. Avery was still bound. She still could not see or hear. She had little choice but to cuddle with Infinite and go to sleep like this. Avery couldn't believe it, but that was the best sex she ever had.

"Thank you Infinite..." Avery softly said and fell asleep.

 **I know what you're thinking. "Why did you do CONSENSUAL Avanite this time!? After all the things that Infinite did!? He was a violent gang rapist and possible ephebophile prior to joining Eggman! He slaughtered thousands! He tormented the Avatar! He raped her and got her pregnant! He refuses to leave her alone! He molested Amy! He ate Cream's Chao! He raped, murdered, raped (again) and ate Blaze! He drove Silver to suicide! He skinned junkies! Why the hell would the Avatar love Infinite!?"**

 **Let me tell you something. Infinite isn't the only crazy person in this fic. The Avatar is slightly nanners herself. You could say her sexuality has been altered after making love with Infinite in Metropolis. The Avatar gained a fetish for people that hurt her.**


	20. Chapter 14

**Thanks again to the reviewer who pointed out the errors in the last chapter. And believe it or not, I've actually never read Cupcakes. Now that you mention it, I did read "Sweet Apple Massacre" (The one where Big Mac rapes and murders the Cutie Mark Crusaders) six years ago.**

 **WARNING: This chapter will have Avanite rape. Not dubcon. Not kinky consensual stuff. Rape. Infinite will be raping the Avatar and she will not love it.**

CHAPTER 14

Avery wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep. Hell, she still didn't even know what time it was or if it was day or night. Being kept inside a room down in the sewers made it difficult to know what time it was, and to add to the confusion, the blindfolds and bindings on her ears made it hard to tell if she was awake or not! Was this Infinite's plan? To make her lose sense of her bearings and not know where she was? She began to think of what to do. _Okay. First, I should see if I'm awake or asleep._

Avery knew for a fact that she was still naked. She felt nothing covering her form. The dog also rubbed her body against the mattress. Was it really there or was it just a vivid dream? Was any of what she was physically feeling real? It was hopeless. She couldn't even tell if she was awake or asleep. _Damn you Infinite._ Just as all seemed lost, Avery felt someone grabbing her roughly and ripping her blindfolds off. She strained her eyes to make out the image of Infinite removing the bindings on her ears too. She heard whimpering in the corner, though it rang in her ears from being deprived of hearing for a while. Avery gazed over at a very frightened blue rabbit girl who looked around 14, give or take.

"Sorry about leaving you in the dark." Infinite quickly said as he undid the bindings on her arms and reattached her leg cuff. He gave Avery a quick kiss on the cheek before turning his attention back to his victim.

"SHUT UP!" Infinite yelled as he walked over to the rabbit girl and knocked her to the floor. He then crawled on top of her. Avery began to feel sick. Really sick. Infinite was going to rape a kid right in front of her. Infinite ripped off the girl's jeans and then began tugging at her shirt.

"Help...me..." The rabbit gurgled helplessly to Avery. A wicked grin grew on Infinite's face.

"If you think SHE will help you, well, you're dead wrong." Infinite sneered. "My mate is loyal to me. So loyal to me, that she won't care if I take you right here."

Avery was too scared to do anything. Even if she wasn't scared, she still wouldn't be able to do anything since not only was she cuffed down, Infinite could easily overpower her. _Sonic...where are you?_

* * *

Kidnapping Avery actually had an unintended effect. It caused all the members of the former Resistance to get out of their slump from Blaze's murder and Silver's suicide, and re-converge together at the former base. Even Team Chaotix had finally come back after a while. Once everybody arrived, it was a state of disarray. Everybody was no longer all that depressed, but they were still very confused about how to handle the current situation. Amy had burst into tears.

"Oh God! Avery!" The pink hedgehog cried. "He's probably doing...things to her right now as we speak!" That upset Tails.

"How do we know she's still alive..." The young fox sniveled, on the verge of tears himself.

"Infinite thinks Avery's his 'mate'. I don't think he'd want to kill her." Sonic reassured.

"But we still don't know where he's been living." Shadow interrupted. He told the truth and that was just devastating for Sonic. All this time and they still haven't figured out where the jackal has been living.

"Well...does anyone have any idea about where Infinite could be?" Sonic asked. He was met with silence.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream rattled Avery to the core. Infinite had just penetrated the young rabbit girl. It was horrible watching the adult jackal mount the rabbit teenager. Avery tried to shut her eyes at the moment of penetration, but found that she couldn't. She couldn't look away. Avery watched every second of the rape in bile fascination. She listened to her screams, Infinite's moans and the huff as he ejaculated into her. Avery even got a glimpse of her gaping cunt oozing blood and sperm.

With a sudden move, Infinite grabbed the crying rabbit girl and slit her throat with a knife. Blood gushed out of the rabbit as she weakly gasped for air that wouldn't come. Eventually she stopped trying to breathe altogether. Once she was dead, Infinite began to skin her and Avery could finally look away. She could hear the scraping of knife on skin as it hacked away at the tissue connecting the skin to the flesh. She kept her eyes shut for an untold number of minutes.

Avery finally opened her eyes when that horrible noise ended. Infinite noticed that she was now watching and smirked. He began to lap up the blood oozing out of the skinned teenager. Once he had his fill, he reached for his knife and started to hack away at her left breast.

Avery was once again paralyzed in shock and unable to close her eyes and look away. After the teen's left breast was chopped off, Infinite began to do the same to other one. Then he turned his attention to her cunt and Avery actually threw up a little in her mouth. Infinite was using his knife to core out her vagina. Avery fell unconscious when she saw Infinite cut off the rabbit's clitoris and pop it into his mouth like a piece of popcorn.

Avery woke up to see a blood-soaked Infinite gazing down at her. He didn't have the oddly caring aura that he had last night when she let him willingly take her. Infinite now looked angry and enraged. He was back to his same old self.

"I-I want o-out" Avery trembled.

"What makes you think I'd let you go?" Infinite sneered.

"I saw what you did to her." Avery replied weakly. "I don't want to be with you!" The jackal was furious about what she said. He then knelt down to speak to her.

"You are mine whether you like it or not."

"No! I can't love someone who hurts other people!" Avery cried.

"I hurt them because they are weak." Infinite hissed. "Weaker than me...weaker than you." Infinite sighed and then continued.

"You know something? During the war, you could have joined me. You and I. We could have not only destroyed the Resistance, we could have disposed of that fat idiot and his robots too." Infinite began to grin as he spoke. "That would have been lovely. You and I. Ruling over this planet as mates..."

"I don't want that! I don't want to create all sorts of problems on this planet for other people just to satisfy myself!" Avery warbled.

"Don't you get it?" Infinite snarled. "Other people ARE the problem! There is only yourself."

"That's wrong-"

"SHUT UP!" Infinite shouted. After a second of silence, the jackal spoke again.

"But it's too late for us to rule the world now. That doesn't mean we still can't be mates."

"You can't make me yours." Infinite began to grow angry again when he heard that.

"You already ARE mine!" Infinite said while drawing a clawed finger down her chest. He then gazed back up at Avery with a look of vicious lust.

"I love you very much, but even my mate sometimes needs to be reminded about her place." Avery began to tremble in terror upon hearing that.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" The dog cried as Infinite grabbed her and pushed her down. He then moved the mattress a little bit forward so he could flip her over on her front while still keeping the cuff on her leg. Avery began to sob hysterically. _This is it. He's going to anally penetrate me._ Avery closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she felt the jackal spreading her legs.

* * *

Nobody at the former base had a clue about where Infinite could be. Many had begun to grow frustrated and angry. That same old feeling of hopelessness was beginning to return for a lot of them. They weren't just upset about Avery's kidnapping, many were also slightly angry at themselves for moping over the deaths of Blaze and Silver instead of working to find Infinite. Sonic heard some commotion not too far away from him. Amy was getting into an argument with Rouge.

"W-We could have found her by now if you just helped G.U.N. get back on it's feet!" Amy hysterically yelled.

"Oh come on!" Rouge snarked. "Like I'm capable of fixing G.U.N. with the wave of my hand! Don't blame me for this!"

"Hey! Cut it out!" Sonic butted in. "Doing this type of stuff won't help us find her!"

"Like you were doing anything to help?" Shadow slyly replied. "The so-called "war hero" can't even figure out where Infinite is. A powerless, sickly-looking jackal..." _Wait a minute._ Sonic thought. _Infinite must have been living in a certain place in order to look like that. When I saw him, he almost looked like a...like a...Shadow, you're a genius!_

"Shadow, I totally agree with you." Sonic said. Shadow was confused by this.

"I don't know how I couldn't have noticed it before, it was so damn obvious..." Sonic continued. "Guys, I think I know where Infinite is."

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

"None of that now, dear." Infinite huffed. Fortunately the jackal had decided to be somewhat merciful and penetrate Avery vaginally again. Not that it was less painful than anal would have been. Infinite had slid his dick into Avery while she was dry and with great force too. He dug his claws into her breasts while he thrusted harshly into her, tearing apart delicate vagina flesh. It seemed as though Infinite was intentionally shoving his dick into the sides of her vaginal walls in order to cause pain.

Tears slid down Avery's eyes as Infinite mercilessly fucked her. She didn't want this. Avery lost most (if not all) of her deep desires for Infinite at this moment. She wanted to be safe at Sonic's house. She wanted to be free of the monster that impregnated her. She wanted to be happy. But you can't always get what you want and instead she was in this hellish, blood-soaked "home" being bred by Infinite.

"Like...I...said...I never tire...of...your cunt..." Infinite said between pants. Avery was now profusely bleeding out of her vagina, lubricating Infinite's cock and making it easier to fuck her. As the jackal thrusted, he bent down to lick and nibble at his mate's ear.

"AHH!" Avery shrieked as she felt his fangs sink into the tip of her right ear. This wasn't a playful nibble this time. With a sharp tug, Infinite ripped off the tip and swallowed it. Avery was now visibly marked as property of Infinite. The jackal bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Now when you look in a mirror, you'll always be reminded of this moment." Infinite mockingly sneered. He then turned his attention back to the part of Avery that he always loved biting: her neck.

Avery had run out of screams at this point. She could only moan in pain as she felt her neck being marked up and the continued thrusting into her wounded cunt. She was nowhere near close to orgasm, but that wasn't important to Infinite. The jackal had grown bored of making her involuntarily cum. He didn't want mental pain now, he wanted physical pain.

The jackal let out a downright disgusting groan as he came into the ruined vagina of Avery, who let out a weak cry as Infinite's knot pressed into her vaginal tears. Infinite then collapsed onto Avery's back, pinning her down underneath his weight. The jackal began to mutter into her ear.

"Don't think this is over yet. Once I'm ready again, I'm gonna have a go at your ass." Avery could only sob in response. She would likely die from being fucked up the ass. She didn't even think she could walk after what Infinite did to her vagina. Eventually the jackals's knot deflated and he left his "mate" with a loud, wet pop, a pink river following suit.

"AVERY!"

Infinite and Avery turned their heads towards the source of that shout. Sonic the Hedgehog had arrived.

 **I'm now VERY close to being done with the Infinite subplot. After that's out of the way, I'd like to focus on the events leading up to Forest's birth. Updates may become somewhat more infrequent due to other stuff that's going on in my life, but make no mistake. I do intend to finish this fanfic. I may also do a one-shot or two along the way.**


	21. Chapter 15

**As to the reviewer who asked about Forest, he may have a somewhat rocky childhood since I've established that half-breeds often face discrimination. But I haven't really planned on writing anything about Forest past his birth. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll write a one-shot of a teenaged Forest defending himself from a sort of Mobian equivalent of a Neo-Nazi gang or something like that.**

CHAPTER 15

It didn't turn out to be too difficult to locate Infinite down in the sewers. When Sonic and his allies arrived, they met a bunch of terrified junkies who were upset about a "devil" that killed their acquaintances and took their skins. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out who this "devil" was. They pointed in the general direction of where they believed he lived.

Sonic had a plan to trap Infinite. He had told the rest of his allies to spread out around the sewers so they could trap Infinite if he tried to escape. They were all told to be prepared for anything due to Infinite being in possession of the Sol Emeralds. Sonic was left all alone to lure Infinite out. When he found him, he was in for quite a shock.

"AVERY!" Sonic yelled.

Blood. Everywhere. Infinite had been using blood to paint on the walls. And not just blood. One area looked like he'd used his own shit to paint. Sonic was also greeted by the sight of the skinned corpses of junkies that had their genitalia mutilated. Worst of all, was the sight of the nude form of Avery and Infinite on a semen-stained mattress. They had clearly just finished mating, but to say Avery looked uncomfortable was an understatement. She had clearly been crying and the tip of her right ear looked like it was chewed off. _He raped her. I just saw the aftermath of Avery's rape..._

"YOU!" Infinite snarled and stood up. Sonic was surprised. Infinite's appearance had changed again. The jackal was positively soaked in blood. Sonic had no idea who the blood belonged to and frankly, he was better off not knowing. Infinite had also carved strange symbols into his body. He clearly had some sort of mental illness and was obviously unfit to stand trial. After Infinite was questioned, he'd be going straight to the loony bin.

"Looks like someone can't keep their paws off my gorgeous mate..." Infinite snarled.

"Infinite...we don't have to fight...just surrender and this will all be over very-" Infinite interrupted Sonic with a loud howl of a laugh.

"You honestly think I'll SURRENDER!?" Infinite jeered. "That's not what will happen. What will happen is that I will kill you. Then I'll take your hide." Infinite began to grin broadly, revealing blood-stained fangs. "Then I'll eat you and feed the leftovers to my mate." Avery began to tremble and helplessly tug at the cuff on her leg. The thought of being forced to eat the hedgehog she loved disturbed her beyond belief.

"You are a poor, sad creature." Sonic replied angrily. "I would tell you again that you learned nothing after being defeated by me during the war...but I don't think you're capable of learning anything that doesn't involve inflicting pain."

"And YOU are incapable of learning that you are unfit for her." Infinite barked. "Such a greedy little hedgehog that only wants other people's mates."

"She is NOT your mate!" Sonic yelled. "I know you just raped her minutes ago! Some 'loving partner' you are!" That set the jackal off. He dashed over to the pile of skinned bodies and reached out for something that Avery never noticed before. A box. Infinite opened it.

"The Sol Emeralds!" Sonic shouted.

"That's what they're called? That cute purple cat had them." Infinite replied. "Such power they radiate." Avery gasped in awe when she saw the Sol Emeralds start to float up into a circular formation around Infinite. A harsh red light began to form around the jackal as the Sol Emeralds seemed to sink into him.

 _ **CRASH!**_ Without warning, Sonic had spin dashed into the piping keeping Avery in place. The force of the impact shattered the handcuff on Avery's leg, freeing her. Sonic looked at Avery to make sure she was alright, slightly flustered by the fact that she was naked.

"Thanks. Now let's get out of-" Avery didn't have time to finish that sentence. The harsh red light had now faded to an eerie red glow that seemed to be emanating from the carved scars on Infinite's body. Infinite had a crazed grin on his face.

"Stand back, my mate. Let me kill this blue rat!" The jackal snarled and soon the glow was now brightening again, fiercely highlighting the scars. Infinite then raised his right hand, which also started to glow painfully bright. Sonic instinctively grabbed Avery and pulled her down to the ground with him.

What could only be described as a bloody fire shot out of Infinite's palm and narrowly missed Sonic and Avery. The scent of burning flesh lingered in the air after Infinite fired that substance. The jackal began to madly laugh.

"I know you bought your friends here with you! I know you wouldn't come down here alone! Maybe I should destroy them before I kill you." Infinite began to laugh even louder. "Maybe I should skin and eat them too! And of course, my mate needs to be fed to help our child grow..." Sonic stood up and walked toward Infinite upon hearing that. He would not let his friends meet the fate of all of those junkies.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Avery screamed as she felt something touch her. She turned around and was face-to-face with a horrific headless being with one giant orange eye covering it's crotch. It looked just like those paintings that Infinite made. She took a few steps back noticed that the other paintings of those creatures on the wall seemed to be coming to life and entering her world. It wasn't long before those things had her surrounded. Sonic watched in a mixture of confusion and horror.

"Go defeat Infinite! Don't worry about me!" Avery yelled. Sonic just stood there in shock. He briefly looked back at Infinite...he wasn't there. He had already fled into the sewers.

"The fate of the world matters more than me!" Avery replied. With that Sonic took off after Infinite. Avery looked over at the beings, wondering what they were going to do to her.

* * *

Amy was nervous. Were Sonic and Avery okay? She gripped her Piko Piko Hammer tighter. _Infinite can't hurt both of them at once, right? He doesn't have the Phantom Ruby. But the Sol Emeralds. Does he know how to use those?_ Amy was standing in a corridor of the sewers that led to a dead end. She wanted to peek around the corridor to see if anything was there, but she didn't think she could do it. The tension was unbearable! _Be brave, Amy. Be brave. You're not alone. You have your friends with you._ Amy told herself. _Shadow. He's not too far away from here. If you need help, just run to Shadow._

Amy began to tiptoe up towards the corner. She stopped, took a deep breath and continued on her way. She was only mere inches away from the corner. _This is it. The moment of truth._ Amy looked around the corner...nothing there! She looked the other way. Nothing there either! A wave of calmness swept over Amy. She walked back down the corridor. Just when she was almost back at her spot, she began to smell something strange. Something that smelled like burning flesh. Soon that odor was growing stronger. Amy turned around and screamed in horror.

At the end of the corridor stood Infinite, grinning that same wicked grin. He looked different. His body was covered in clearly self-inflicted scars that were glowing a dull red.

"I missed you." Infinite sneered. Those scars began glowing brightly and Infinite raised his right hand.

"EEK!" Amy yelled as a bolt of bloody fire shot at her, missing it's target by a mere couple inches. She dropped her Piko Piko Hammer in panic. Before she could retrieve it, it was hit by another bolt.

"Don't think you can hit me on the head with that again." Infinite taunted as he marched up towards Amy. The pink hedgehog began to hyperventilate. She was too scared to do anything. She could only open her mouth to weakly speak.

"W-What happened to you?" Amy asked.

Infinite chuckled. "That cat just should have known better than to leave her gems lying around." Amy could only shudder in response. What could she even do against Infinite?

"You know something?" Infinite jeered. "I was planning on killing you, but maybe I should keep you as a toy."

"A what?" Amy whimpered.

"That would be nice. I do love my mate, but I would like some variety. You'll be my toy." Infinite began to slightly chuckle. "But I shouldn't leave my toy alone. Maybe I'll make that bat slut my toy too so she can keep you company when I'm away!" Amy was terrified. More terrified than when Infinite first attacked her. She couldn't stand the idea of her and Rouge being kept as concubines in a harem.

"Don't worry. Now's not a good time for us to fuck. Just come with me." Infinite said in almost mocking reassurance. Amy began to get light-headed. She felt like she was about to faint in terror.

"Back away!" Someone yelled. Shadow the Hedgehog was standing at the end of the corridor. Infinite let out a snarl.

"If you're trying to intimidate me again, that's not going to work." Infinite barked. "I am far more powerful than you." That glow began to come back. Infinite raised his right hand to take out Shadow. The black hedgehog anticipated this and spin dashed out of the way of the bolt. Infinite turned around and grabbed Amy.

"Wha!? Help!" Amy cried.

"Let her go." Shadow stated.

"Maybe I will if you can handle my friends." Infinite replied.

"Fri-WHA!" Shadow felt something clamp down on his shoulders like a vice. He couldn't escape. He craned his neck over to look at the upper-body of a tall being with no head. Shadow also got a brief glimpse of a giant orange eye covering the creature's crotch. Shadow struggled in an attempt to escape the creature's grasp. Infinite used this opportunity to leave the corridor with Amy in tow.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!?" A voice yelled as Infinite dragged Amy along with him. _Great._ Infinite thought. _More pests nearby._ Infinite let go of Amy and shoved her to the ground. He stepped forward to confront the weaklings that he heard. Team Chaotix dashed around a corner. They skidded to a halt the minute they saw Infinite, shocked by his physical appearance. The former masked being was now a feral-looking jackal that appeared to be slightly emaciated. His body was covered in self-inflicted scars as well as blood. Team Chaotix were stunned by Infinite's rapid degeneration.

"Oh my God. What did you do to yourself?" Vector gasped.

"I became better than ever before. That's what I did." Infinite growled. He raised his hand and that same glow returned again. Espio's eyes went wide in shock.

"WATCH OUT!" The chameleon yelled. He and Vector dodged just in time. Charmy wasn't so lucky.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A horrendous shriek escaped the young bee's lips as he felt his body being burned alive by this strange bloody fire. Charmy was in too much pain to move. He fell to the ground and flailed a bit before he stopped moving.

"CHARMY!" Vector yelled. The crocodile almost fell to the ground in despair before getting up and turning back to face Infinite. Espio continued to stare at Charmy's burning body. Yes, Espio was horrified by what Infinite did to his teammate, but he also noticed something else strange about the charred remains of Charmy. Something that he couldn't quite place...

"GOTCHA!" Infinite yelled. The jackal had his hands on Rouge the Bat.

"Don't think you can sneak up on me, you filthy skank." The jackal snarled and turned back towards Vector and Espio. "Make one move and your team hooker gets kill-GAH!" Infinite let go of Rouge and was doubled over in pain. Behind him stood Amy with a Piko Piko Hammer in hand.

"Just so you know, I always keep a spare!" Amy yelled. Infinite growled and stood back up, his glow returning.

"AMY! ROUGE! BACK AWAY FROM HIM!" Vector yelled, the crocodile began running up to attack Infinite, who suddenly turned around and fire a bolt right at him.

"NO!" Rouge yelled in horror as she watched Vector being burned. Vector let out a primal howl of pain and began to twitch and spasm. Soon he collapsed to the floor completely still. Espio watched in not only horror, but in confusion. Something wasn't quite right with Vector's body either. The fire didn't seem to be dying down or dissipating. But why? What is this?

Espio began to back away from Infinite slowly. The jackal grinned cruelly.

"I'm not going to be merciful." Infinite sneered and raised his right hand again at Espio. Rouge and Amy wanted to do something but couldn't. They were worried about Infinite suddenly turning around and aiming the bolt at them. What could they do?

* * *

Avery gazed up at the strange beings that had her surrounded. _What are these things? Did Infinite create them or did they always exist?_ She didn't have time to think any further about this. The beings made a sudden lunge for her and grabbed her by the legs. Avery screamed in horror as she was dragged back towards the mattress and pinned down. The dog could only whimper in fear as the giant eyes of the being examined her. They seemed almost...curious about Avery. One being reached down and placed it's hand on her stomach. The dog gasped. That thing knows she's pregnant.

Avery yelped as she felt her legs being forcibly spread open by another being, exposing her vagina. The being with it's hand on her belly than slowly dragged it down to her opening. Avery's eyes went wide in horror. _Are they gonna kill Forest? No. These things seem to be under Infinite's control. He doesn't want Forest dead...but they clearly want to do SOMETHING to my baby! What is it? What are they gonna do to Forest?_ Avery had no intention of finding out what that "something" was. The being with it's hand on her then let go and began to position it's eye close by Avery's pussy. She noticed something about the pupil in the eye. Something was emerging from the pupil.

It was a horrific slimy, semi-rigid needle-like organ. The thing was slowly rising out of the eye like an earthworm emerging from the soil. That organ was going to go inside Avery. She let out a loud scream as the appendage drew closer to her vagina. The dog began to thrash and flail while the beings tried to restrain her. Soon the same thing was happening to the other beings. More needle appendages were emerging from their pupils. Avery flinched as she felt a prick. She quickly glanced at her arm and saw that one of those appendages had stabbed her arm and drew some of her blood into the being's body. Avery flailed some more, while the being that wanted to do something to Forest was desperately trying to hold her still so it could penetrate her.

 _Sonic. Please help..._

 **I wanted this all to be one final chapter, but since it's getting so big, I'm gonna have to split it into two separate chapters. Next part is where it all ends.**

 **Also, one other thing. Infinite harem-fic. Yes or no?**


	22. Chapter 16

**I actually wasn't planning on writing an Infinite harem-fic. I was asking if you guys liked the general idea of such a thing. Apparently the answer is "yes".**

CHAPTER 16

"HEY! OVER HERE YOU UGLY FREAK!" Amy glanced over to see that Sonic and Tails had arrived. Infinite let out an angry growl and redirected his hand towards the blue hedgehog.

"TAILS! BE CAREFUL!" Sonic shouted. The young fox wasn't. Sonic could only watch in horror as his young friend was hit by the bolt of bloody fire. It was horrible. Watching his best friend writhing in pain and agony on the ground as he was burned to death. There was nothing Sonic could do.

Amy let out a cry and turned and ran away. She didn't know why she did it, but she did. Charmy, Vector and Tails. All dead. Amy hated Infinite for what he did, but what could she do? There was no sneaking up on him again at this moment. Then it hit her. _I'm no match against Infinite, but maybe I can help...Shadow._ Amy dashed as fast as she could. Was Shadow alright? Last she saw him, he was struggling against that thing. Was he dead or not?

* * *

Sonic knelt down to the ground to look at Tails' body. He could not believe that his best friend was now...dead. Sonic could only stare at Tails' body. It was at that moment that he noticed the same thing that Espio noticed. The fire was not dying down. It was still burning brightly and not losing it's intensity. _What did Infinite do? This is not a normal fire. It's almost like it's not a...wait a minute._ It hit Sonic like a sack of bricks. He knew exactly what Infinite was doing. Sonic angrily stood up and glared at the jackal.

"Aren't you gonna thank me that I gave you time to grieve before I kill you?" Infinite sneered.

"I should have known you were doing the same old tricks as last time!" Sonic yelled. Infinite was confused.

"You're just using illusions again! That fire isn't real!" Sonic continued. "Tails, Vector, Charmy. They aren't dead at all! Release them right this instant!" Infinite was outraged at this accusation. _This blue bastard is accusing ME of using those same old pathetic illusions! My powers are REAL this time! They feel real! There's no way those emeralds gave me a fake power! That's impossible!_

"That's all you got!" Infinite said as his scars began to glow again. "Little more than LIES!? All you can do is taunt me? What a waste. I wanted a real fight from you. My powers are very much real and I will show you now." Infinite's scars began to glow very bright. Brighter than ever before. Sonic, Rouge and Espio had no choice but to look away as Infinite charged up his power. Sonic stood his ground. _What he's doing is just another illusion. I'm sure of it. I'm not backing down._

* * *

Amy took a peek into the corridor that she was previously in. That thing was clearly wearing down Shadow. The black hedgehog was able to hold off the creature for quite some time, but even he did not have unlimited stamina. The Ultimate Lifeform was on the verge of defeat. Fortunately for Amy, that creature's back was to her. She whipped out her Piko Piko Hammer and ran towards that thing.

 _ **WHACK!**_

The creature let go of Shadow and fell down to the ground. Amy continued her assault on the thing. _**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**_ It was clearly angered, but would not go down.

"Amy, forget it! Let's get out of here!" Shadow said while grabbing Amy to drag her out of there. Though those creatures were strong, they were not very fast. Once they felt they were far enough, they stopped to catch their breath.

"T-Thanks for helping me." Shadow gasped. He couldn't talk anymore after that. Amy suddenly grabbed Shadow by the shoulders and lunged forward, pressing her lips against his. Shadow was frozen in shock. Amy soon realized what she was doing with Shadow and her eyes widened. She pulled away and the two hedgehogs just stared at each other, not sure what to do next. A bright light was growing off in the distance and that snapped the two out of their trance.

Amy and Shadow would have plenty of time to question what they did later. Right now, they had to go help Sonic.

* * *

The light was glowing so bright, it almost burned to even look at it. Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic noticed Amy and Shadow running up, but they too stopped as soon as the light grew too painful for them. Sonic stood firm while glancing away from the light. _What was going on? What was Infinite going to do now?_ Sonic thought.

Just as soon as the light seemingly reached it's peak, it died down in an instant. A shrieking feral howl pierced the air. Infinite was now visible and was covered in the same bloody fire that he used on his previous victims. He flailed in pain before collapsing on the floor. Sonic and his allies stared at the burning jackal in shock. What just happened? Soon Infinite's screams died down...and so did the fire. As the fire died down, the Sol Emeralds suddenly appeared out of Infinite, levitated for a bit before falling to the ground.

"Look!" Amy yelled. Sonic turned over to see Tails on the ground with no fire consuming him. The young fox was still alive, but unconscious. Espio noticed the same thing with Charmy and Vector. They too were unconscious, but not dead.

Sonic walked over Infinite. As with Tails, Charmy and Vector, the jackal was merely unconscious. Rouge pushed her way past Sonic, pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on Infinite's wrists.

"Care to explain what just happened?" The bat asked. Sonic thought about it for a minute and then realized that he had an answer.

"Blaze. She did imply that the Sol Emeralds were sentient." Sonic said as he collected the Emeralds. "Maybe they rejected Infinite because he wasn't worthy. Possibly because he was so damn evil." A grin began to grow on Sonic's face and he let out a small chuckle. "I guess they gave him illusionary powers as a way of insulting him. He always craved real power and he didn't get it." Sonic froze in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked.

"Avery. I gotta go help her." Sonic replied and he dashed back to that room. _I gotta make sure she's okay. Those things could have done something to her._

* * *

Avery couldn't hold off these things anymore. Not only were her muscles sore from all the thrashing, she had been pricked several times by those needle organs and her blood had been drained. It wasn't long before one of those things held her down firmly and planted it's eye close to her vagina. The needle organ began to extend close to her vagina. _I'm sorry Forest. Please forgive me._

Just as soon as that organ brushed up against her vaginal lips, those things were starting to fade away. Avery's eyes widened in shock. Soon they were gone and back as paintings on the wall. _What just happened? Were they merely...illusions? Was Infinite using illusions again?_ Avery lay there for a bit, trying to gain her strength. Once she felt that she could stand up, she did so and hobbled out towards the entrance. She looked left and saw a familiar blue blur dashing up to her.

"AVERY!" Sonic yelled. A major feeling of relief surged through Avery's body. Sonic grabbed Avery firmly and pressed his lips against her's for a quick kiss. Avery pulled away and spoke.

"Is it over? Did you beat him?"

"Yeah. He's down." Sonic answered. He gazed down and blushed. "Uh...I'll see if the others have a towel or something for you to cover yourself up with."

"Thanks." Avery said and walked down with him towards the rest of her allies. _It's over. It's finally over. Infinite won't hurt me ever again. Thank you Sonic. Thank you for saving me._

 **Jackal down! Infinite has been captured and this whole ugly little subplot is over. Next chapter, he's gonna be interrogated. Sorry if this was kinda short. After all, this was originally going to be merged with the previous chapter. I know Infinite's defeat seemed somewhat anti-climatic, but it ties into my headcanon of Infinite already being a horrible person before he met Eggman, hence the Jackal Squad gang rape chapter.**

 **From this point onward, things are going to lighten up in this fanfic.**


	23. Chapter 17

**Ah jeez. Schedule slip. Sorry about that.**

CHAPTER 17

Infinite was still unconscious, so Avery had taken the time to leave the base and walk around town. She thought that it would be a good idea to try to make friends outside of her allies. She met one woman that she liked at the bus station. She was a worn and tired-looking white cat. The lady seemed very friendly and polite. She had lost most of her family in the war. She was on her way to see a loved one on the other side of town. The cat was very anxious to see him again. They had been separated for so long. Avery could sympathize with her loss.

It was when a young coywolf teen walked past them that the mood soured. The previously friendly cat's face turned into a disgusted grimace the moment she saw the teenage boy. Then she leaned over to whisper to Avery. The cat made a comment that unnerved Avery greatly.

"I know they changed some laws after the war, but why couldn't they have made more laws regarding those unnatural half-breeds!" The cat hissed. "I don't want this city turning into some circus freak show! At this rate, they'll be outbreeding all of us!"

Avery's heart sunk. This seemingly friendly lady turned out to be extremely prejudiced towards half-breeds. She wanted to speak up and let her know that she was pregnant with a jackal-dog child, but she knew that the cat would only pester her about her "mutant baby" if she did. Avery had no choice but to sit there with a blank expression on her face while trying to think of a way to get out of this conversation. She tried the one of the oldest ones in the book. Maybe it would work.

"Sorry. I have to go now. I think I see a friend of mine" Avery said politely. The cat let out a smile and waved goodbye. Disheartened by the turn of events, Avery decided to go back to the base to see if Infinite had woken up yet. Her allies had pumped him full of sedatives in case he woke up while he was being transported to the base.

 _I see the war hasn't changed anyone's attitudes towards differences after all._ Avery thought to herself as she walked back towards the base. How naive of her to think that a war would cause everybody to band together, regardless of species. Hate seems to be permanently ingrained in this world. Avery knew she couldn't change something like that, but she could at least make Forest's childhood as happy as possible. And she would start doing that today by making sure Forest's biological father has no further contact with him.

* * *

As soon as Avery entered the base, she noticed Amy running up to her.

"He's just started to wake up." Amy said. She then led Avery to the room where Infinite was being kept. He was tied securely to a chair. Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow were standing by him. Sonic looked a little surprised to see Avery and Amy walking in.

"I didn't think you'd want to see...him ever again." Sonic asked.

"I think I'd like to get some of the answers from him that you're getting." Avery replied. The jackal soon began to stir and moan in his chair. His eyes soon fluttered open.

"Have a nice nap?" Knuckles asked teasingly. Infinite only growled and turned his head towards Avery.

"Release me this instant." He asked the dog.

"No." Avery barked.

"You are my mate, you don't really have a choice." Infinite snarled. "Release me n-" Infinite didn't have time to finish his sentence. Shadow had roughly grabbed the jackal's hair and yanked it roughly, making Infinite yelp in pain.

"She is NOT your mate, you sick degenerate!" Shadow growled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you ri-"

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled and grabbed the black hedgehog's shoulder. He pulled him off to the side.

"We're not killing him." Sonic continued.

"Why the hell not?" Shadow responded.

"1. We need to ask him about Eggman's whereabouts. He probably knows. 2. He's...clearly not well, mentally. It just doesn't seem right to kill someone who might not even know what they're doing."

Avery glanced back at Infinite. He was a mess. His fur and hair were matted together by dried blood. His eyes were bloodshot. His fangs were blood-stained. He also seemed somewhat emaciated. And then there were those bizarre scars that Infinite carved into his body. Sonic had a point. Infinite wasn't just a mess physically, but mentally as well. He was sick. There was no way he would be capable of standing trial. The best course of action would be to keep him away from other people. _Was Infinite always mentally ill? Did the Phantom Ruby being removed from his body cause it? Or was it a little bit of both?_ Avery wondered.

Sonic walked back over to Infinite. The jackal only grumbled and looked over to Sonic.

"Tell us where Eggman is." Sonic asked point blank.

"I don't know." Infinite stated.

"He's lying!" Amy interjected. "Tell us the truth!"

"I am. I don't know where he is. I left him as soon as the void spat the Death Egg out on some beach. I haven't seen him since." Infinite replied.

"I-I think he's telling the truth." Avery said. "He doesn't know where Eggman is. We're not gonna get any information from him." Infinite began to grin.

"So. You're the first to stand by me?" Infinite said with a slight chuckle. "Not surprised...You still love me." Fury began to grow inside Avery. Before she could take her anger out on Infinite, Shadow did it for her. Shadow dashed over and punched him hard in the face.

"YOU FREAK!" Shadow shouted as Sonic tried to hold him back. Amidst the struggle between the two hedgehogs, Infinite turned his focus back to Avery, not caring about his bleeding nose.

"You can never escape me. I know that you will eventually come back to me because you are my mate." Infinite sneered. "You are also carrying MY child. If you think you can keep our son away from his heritage, you're wrong".

"Okay. We're done with him now." Knuckles interjected, trying to defuse the situation.

* * *

Infinite was taken away to the best mental health facility around: Elm Grove. Special arrangements were made for the jackal. He was to be kept in solitary confinement. Furthermore, he was to be pumped full of sedatives and kept in this state for 22 hours of the day. The remaining two hours were for eating and using the restroom. He was too dangerous to be allowed near the other residents of the facility.

The internment of Infinite was to be kept very low profile. The former members of the Resistance decided that letting the citizens know that Infinite was being kept at Elm Grove could possibly cause riots from an outraged populace. Avery was rather satisfied with the arrangements for her tormentor. He'd be in a drugged state for a large portion of the rest of his life. No way he could harm anyone ever again. However there was one individual that she had suspicions about. Infinite's primary caretaker, a human male named Dr. Smith.

Dr. Smith seemed very interested in having Infinite as a resident at the facility. When Avery questioned about what he wanted to do with the jackal, she was simply told that it was little more than physical and mental examinations, nothing more. Nevertheless, Avery thought that there might be more to it than that and Dr. Smith could possibly have ulterior motives. Despite her nagging suspicions, Avery was still very happy that she could finally move on with her life. No more Infinite. Only her, her son and her allies.

 **Infinite is now in the loony bin and out of the picture. For the next chapter, I want to focus more on Shadow and Amy. Again, sorry about the schedule slip.**


	24. Chapter 18

**Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out the fact that I repeated a line. I also now have a progress report thing on my profile to let you guys know how each chapter is coming along as it's being worked on.**

CHAPTER 18

Avery couldn't sleep. She had moved back into her old apartment, but even the fact that Infinite could no longer harm her wasn't enough to calm her thoughts. It was what Infinite said that troubled her.

She had always been planning on never telling Forest about his biological father, but maybe it's not a good idea to lie to him. Maybe she should come clean and tell him that his biological father is an insane mass murderer. And it wasn't just that, that worried Avery. It was the general environment of the city as well.

The post-war environment allowed all sorts of vile prejudices to rise up. That white cat Avery met at the bus station wasn't an anomaly. There was a male hedgehog that lived across the hall from Avery. She had known him ever since she first rented the apartment. Earlier today, the hedgehog had left the door to his apartment open because he was bringing up some packages from downstairs. Avery had briefly glanced into his apartment and was shocked to discover a familiar (and rather infamous) red, white and black flag hanging from his wall. It was at that moment that Avery decided to move out of her apartment for good after Forest was born. But there was one group in the city that the white cat and the hedgehog across the hall look downright tolerant by comparison: The Iron Battalion.

The Iron Battalion were a very controversial militia that fought for the Resistance during the war. Even Knuckles was very hesitant to let them join before ultimately deciding that desperate times called for desperate measures. What was controversial about the Iron Battalion? To start, their flag was extremely similar to that same infamous historical flag that Avery saw hanging from that hedgehog's wall. Even though they constantly denied the allegations, the majority of the members were openly opposed to half-breeds and interspecies relationships. Some members even took their bigotry further by being not only opposed to interspecies relationships, but intersubspecies relationships (such as wolf/dog couples) too. The more "moderate" members of the Battalion, on the other hand, were of the opinion that stuff like wolf/dog relationships were a "weird fetish" but not as "immoral" as interspecies relationships. The Iron Battalion had apparently committed war crimes by massacring civilians, but the investigations into this matter were still unfinished.

Knuckles had gotten into a major fight with Rouge over the decision to allow the Iron Battalion to be a faction of the Resistance. The bat nearly left the Resistance over Knuckles' decision. Amy's reaction was even worse. Knuckles had told Avery about how the pink hedgehog reacted. She had whipped out her Piko Piko Hammer and whacked Knuckles on the head.

"How could you, Knuckles!?" Amy had cried. "Do you know who these people are!? They're pretty much fascists! We can't have them fighting for the Resistance!"

Knuckles would eventually come to realize that he should have listened to Amy and Rouge. Eggman capitalized on the existence of the Iron Battalion by using them for anti-Resistance propaganda. Despite the fact that the Iron Battalion were only one faction of the Resistance, Eggman's propaganda smeared the entire Resistance as being composed of anti-half-breed bigots. Eggman had even went as far as to falsely portray Knuckles as a member of the Iron Battalion.

Apparently the Iron Battalion were convinced that the Resistance would deal with the "half-breed problem" after defeating Eggman. When they found out otherwise, they defected from the Resistance and became their own independent group. Avery had read reports of Iron Battalion members attacking half-breeds and interspecies couples. She had always wondered why the Iron Battalion weren't classified as a terrorist group. Not even G.U.N. (or rather, what consisted of G.U.N. at this moment as it slowly pulled itself together) viewed them as terrorists. Is it because they haven't killed anyone yet (assuming that they actually didn't commit war crimes)?

Even worse were the rumors that the Iron Battalion would establish a political wing and have a political candidate run for mayor. Election day was only a year away. What chilled Avery even more was the possibility that an Iron Battalion-backed candidate could actually win. The same citizens that suffered under Eggman and Infinite would have no problem electing another tyrant, but of a different nature. Ever since Avery encountered that cat at the bus station, she had became more suspicious of the citizens she passed by on the street. How many of them, no matter how friendly they outwardly appeared, were secretly harboring vile prejudices?

As Avery thought about this, she finally began to feel tired. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

 _That filthy little bitch. I saw the way she looked at the blue bastard. She's probably fucking him. Wouldn't be surprised if she's doing Shadow and the echidna too._ Infinite could only quietly seethe in his chamber. There was nothing he could do about this. The sedatives were wearing off and his meal was on it's way. _Why must my beloved mate be such a vile slut? It sickens_ _me._

Life at Elm Grove was rather dull. When Infinite wasn't in his sedated state, he was either being fed or being led down to the bathroom (the staff made sure that none of the other residents of the facility were in the hallways when Infinite went to relieve himself). Sometimes while the jackal was sedated, he had an interesting dream/hallucination/whatever-it-was-that-the-drugs-were-doing-to-his-brain. For the most part though, he couldn't remember anything while under sedation. The only thing that was mildly interesting were the porn mags that were occasionally left in the bathroom.

Then there was his caretaker: Dr. Smith. A rather unassuming human male with sandy-brown hair, gray eyes and spectacles. He had talked to Infinite a few times. It was always about how he was feeling while drugged. _Is he trying to be my friend or something?_ Infinite couldn't help but wonder if Dr. Smith had more planned for him than he let on. While he was on that thought, Infinite heard the door to his cell clicking open. It was time to eat. He would have plenty of time to ponder Dr. Smith's motives later.

* * *

Avery woke up to a loud knocking on her apartment door. She groaned, sluggishly pulled herself out of bed and went downstairs towards the door. She opened it to see a very nervous-looking Amy.

"Is something wrong?" Avery asked.

"Just let me come in and...I'll explain it." Amy said hesitantly. The pink hedgehog pushed past Avery and went over to the couch in the living room. She flopped down on the couch with Avery beside her. Amy sighed and began to speak.

"It's...It's about Shadow."

 **I know what you're thinking. "What!? Knuckles allowed what are essentially Mobian neo-Nazis to fight for the Resistance?" I'm not a fan of black-and-white morality. So I decided to muddy the moral waters by having Knuckles make a very questionable decision out of pragmatism.**

 **The Iron Battalion might be the new baddies of this fic now that Infinite's gone. If they're not an active threat, then they'll just be a threatening presence in the background. Something for the Avatar to worry about while she goes through her pregnancy. When you have a world of anthropomorphic animals and some of them are capable of producing half-breeds, you might as well explore the implications of such a thing.**

 **Yeah, Infinite's a bit of a hypocrite. Accusing the Avatar of sleeping around even though he tried to fuck Amy while he was "dating" the Avatar. There might be some more mini interludes involving Infinite along the way. Oh and I kept my promise about Infinite being paired up with his right hand and a stack of porn mags.**


	25. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"What about Shadow?" Avery asked. Now that she thought about it, Amy's behavior has been rather strange lately. The pink hedgehog had seemed more moody and withdrawn. Whenever Avery saw Amy, she always seemed anxious and ready to head back home.

Amy hesitated and began to slightly tremble before continuing. "Well...when we went down into the sewers to save you..."

"Go on. It's okay," Avery reassured. Amy's trembling increased.

"We...kinda kissed a little..." As Amy spat out those words, she slowly stopped trembling, as though a weight were lifted off of her shoulders. Avery was surprised. Given how much Amy obsessed over Sonic, it didn't seem likely that she would be interested in Shadow in that manner.

"Two things Amy," Avery said. "1. I really wished you and Shadow tried to help fight Infinite instead of getting all handsy with each other." Amy began to blush.

"2. Why didn't you tell me or someone else sooner?" Amy began to blush even more.

"I-I didn't know how to break it to you all that m-me and Shadow..." Amy began to resume trembling. "I just didn't know, okay!"

"What about Shadow? What does he think of all this?" Avery asked.

"We haven't really talked since the kiss. I think he's just as uneasy about this as I am." Amy explained.

Avery raised an eyebrow. "So...you're into Shadow now?"

"I-I guess so." Amy said. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if I want to go further with Shadow or not. I don't know what to tell Sonic."

"I think Sonic would be okay with it. He's kinda...in a relationship with me," Avery reassured.

"You didn't need to tell me. I already pretty much figured it out."

"You did!?" Avery said. She was rather surprised about this.

"You don't hide it very well." Amy explained. She then turned her attention to Avery's now-larger belly.

"Looks like you're gonna have a family of your own now," Amy said with a smile. "You, Sonic and Forest."

"Yeah. A family..." Avery said as she put a hand on her belly.

"Speaking of which, did you have a family before the war? I never really got around to asking you about this," Amy questioned. "Where are your parents?"

Avery hesitated for a moment and then answered Amy's question. "My parents died in a car accident when I was six months old. At the time, I was being watched over by a babysitter at home."

"Wow...I feel bad for you..." Amy replied.

"Don't be. It doesn't bug me." Amy's jaw dropped at the sound of that.

"You don't care that your parents are dead!?" Amy gasped.

"Why should I? I have zero memories of them because I was so little. Why should I be attached to someone I never really knew?" Avery responded.

"That just seems...rather cold. Surely you had some other people in your life that you cared about?" Amy asked.

"Not really. My foster parents were total religious fanatics. They didn't really seem to try to be my friends. I was home-schooled until high school came. I thought it would be much better than being taught by people who are convinced that you go to hell if you use birth control," Avery hesitated for a bit and continued. "I was wrong. High school was worse..."

"How much worse?" Amy questioned.

"It was an inner city school for low-income kids. Like over half the students there were from really messed-up households. A lot of them bought their guns to school."

"What!?" Amy interrupted.

"Yeah. Every single day I went to school, I wondered if today would be the day I died. At least with my foster parents I never feared for my life," Avery took a breath and continued. "The bathrooms had gang signs painted on their walls. It was impossible to take a shit without walking in on a drug deal...or a sex act every now and then. It seemed like the cops had to be called to the school once a week on average. Most of the students didn't really seem to be all that interested in homework, so they never passed. Plenty of them dropped out. I was one of the few that didn't fail or drop out."

"Wow. Surely you had to have had some friends." Amy asked.

"Nope. No friends. They hated me and I hated them back," Avery muttered. "Like I said, for me, high school was four whole years of worrying about the very real possibility of being killed by one of my classmates. How are you supposed to be friends with someone who's main goal in life is to kill rival gang members, pimp women and/or sell drugs? I don't get it."

"I suppose that's something you can't understand." Amy replied.

"Nope. It wasn't friends that got me through that hellhole of a school. It was Sonic."

"Sonic?"

"Yeah. I've heard all the stories about his adventures. I've always daydreamed about him in class," Avery began to laugh. "The teachers didn't care though. The school created failures anyway."

"That's why you ended up joining the Resistance?" Amy said.

"Yeah. When I was with my first squad, I finally had friends. Especially my son's namesake, a wolf named Forest." Avery felt like she was going to cry when she mentioned that name.

"Of course, Infinite killed Forest." Amy interjected.

"Right. Along with the rest of my squad," Avery began to feel ill as she thought back to that moment, the pain in her chewed-off right ear tip coming back. Infinite had taunted her then. She never would have expected that he would later have his way with her. "That's how I came to you." Amy remained silent for a moment and then spoke.

"Looks like we both got things off our chest today." The pink hedgehog said, finally starting to sound more like her old cheerful self. Avery agreed. Talking to Amy did feel good. She started to feel less nervous about the future. She was finally going to have a family of her own and no matter what happens, Sonic will be there standing by her side.

"I think I'll talk to Shadow tomorrow about this." Amy said confidently.

"Glad I could help." Avery said with a smile. Amy then stood up and proceeded to leave Avery's apartment.

 **Sorry about the short chapter. Fuck writer's block. Fuck it to hell.** **I decided to elaborate more on the Avatar's backstory here.**


	26. Chapter 20

**As to the reviewer that asked about Forest, my intent was that the wolf was known only by his last name, which was "Forest". Avery decided to give that as her son's first name. I actually never really planned much characterization for that wolf, other than the fact that Infinite killed him and Avery decided to honor him by giving her son his name. As to your question about his fur color, no, I never thought of it as green, but normal wolf colors. The name "Forest" is actually the name of a very loose acquaintance of mine IRL. It was the first name that popped into my head.**

CHAPTER 20

"No, I don't know and I don't care. Fuck my foster parents!" Avery yelled into her phone. Amy had called her up again only a few hours after leaving her apartment. The pink hedgehog was still curious about Avery's past, so she called her up and asked if the dog knew if her foster parents were still alive. Amy was silent for a moment and spoke again.

"Wow. Sorry that you feel that strongly about them. Don't you want to know if they survived the war?"

"No. No I don't. That's a part of my life that's done," Avery explained. "I don't give a fuck if they died. They were some of the worst people I ever knew, not counting Infinite and most of the kids at my high school.

"See? Like you said. They were at least better than your classmates." Amy said in an attempt to reassure Avery.

"True. You do make a good point," Avery agreed. "I mean, during my junior year, a teacher was raped by one of her students. It was so crazy. Her rapist was a 14-year-old freshman-"

"NO! No more details on that. Please!" Amy yelped in horror. Avery had no intent to. She went back to the main topic.

"So, no. Even if my foster parents are still alive, I'm never gonna see them again. Ever." Avery stated.

"Okay. I'm sorry I asked," Amy said softly. "Do you wanna go for a walk around town tomorrow? Maybe we can talk more about my situation with Shadow."

"Sure thing. Good night." Avery said and she turned off her phone.

* * *

The next day came. Amy and Avery were currently walking through a local park. Avery sighed and then spoke.

"Since you're so curious, I will tell about one of the few crushes I had in high school."

"You had some crushes in high school? I thought you hated it!" Amy gasped.

"Don't be too impressed. They were only surface-level crushes that a teen would have," Avery replied. "Yes all of my crushes did look cute on the surface, but once you actually got to know them...blegh!"

"Did they notice you back?" Amy inquired.

"Obviously not. I was known among the guys as the 'ugly thottie.'" Avery answered. She began to cringe at those memories.

"That's crazy! You're not ugly!" Amy blurted out.

"I was by their standards. I guess it's because my ass wasn't big enough or something. I dunno. That didn't stop me from crushing on some of them back," Avery took a breath and continued. "As I was saying, there is one crush I feel like telling you about."

"Why do you want to tell me about this crush?" Amy asked.

"Because he was...rather interesting. He was a coyote named Scott. I first noticed him when I was a freshman. He was a sophomore. Other than his good looks, the first thing I noticed about him was his ankle monitor." Avery explained.

"What was that for?" Amy questioned.

"He was awaiting trial for a home invasion that he apparently participated in," Avery said and began to grimace. "I was literally crushing on the worst types of bad boys imaginable." _Hope that isn't why I felt that way to Infinite. I can't have a...thing for dangerous men. Can I?_

"What happened to Scott?" Amy asked.

"He dropped out in November of that year. Like most of the students at school, he was failing all of his classes. Even gym."

"Failing gym. How does that even happen?" Amy stated.

"Scott was a very lazy kid. After he dropped out, I didn't hear about him again until January." Avery replied.

"Did he do something bad?" Amy inquired.

"He sliced off his ankle monitor and went on the run. He actually managed to make it about 2000 miles to another city before they got him," Avery said. "When they finally caught Scott, they slapped a new charge on him: Homicide."

"Oh God." Amy muttered.

"He shot an old guy in the face while on the run because...reasons I guess. Scott got sent to juvie and I haven't heard of him since."

"You...had an interesting taste in boys." Amy remarked, trying not to sound insensitive.

"Yeah. But my attraction to boys who could easily put a bullet in my skull anytime they wanted? That's kid stuff and I'm not a kid anymore. I wouldn't crush on Scott or any of them if they were still around." Avery finished.

"But. What about your relationship with Infinite?" Amy asked. Avery began to tremble. _Oh God. She's gonna ask if that has something to do with Infinite. I know it._

"Sorry I made you uncomfortable," Amy had noticed her trembling. "How about we go back to what I was asking you over the phone yesterday. Why do you hate your foster parents so much? It seems like there's more to it than just the religious stuff." Avery gulped and sighed loudly. _Maybe I should tell her. Amy's a friend._

"My foster parents...they were fans of corporal punishment...even in public." Avery said. Amy's jaw dropped so far, it seemed like it would hit the floor.

"You're kidding!" Amy cried out.

"Nope. Whenever I did something 'wrong', I'd get slapped, spanked or something like that. Even in public places where everyone could see me," Avery's eyes began to get watery. "It was so fucking embarrassing. They didn't even stop when I hit puberty. They still did it well into my teens."

"Hey. It's alright. It's over now." Amy said reassuringly.

"Yes. It's over now and I'm glad it's done. They hit me for the most ridiculous reasons." Avery said.

"Such as?" Amy asked.

"When I was a teen, I had an interesting in dressing alternative. I mean, that's typical for a teen girl to be interested in certain subcultures. But my parents didn't think so," Avery said, slightly hesitating for a moment. "They called me a whore, accused me of sleeping with the boys at school and actually burned a lot of my clothes. It's like they didn't want me to try to fit in anywhere but their lifestyle. In a way, the war actually helped me escape from them. At least that's one thing I can thank Eggman for..."

"Anything else you want to say?" Amy inquired. Avery felt nervous, but that feeling went away quickly. _Might as well purge my deepest and darkest thoughts._

"Almost every night when I went to bed, I fantasized about killing them." Avery confessed in an oddly blunt manner. "I wondered what it would be like to grab them by their quills and hold them underwater in the bathtub until they drowned. Or what it would be like to steal a gun from one of my classmates and pump 'em full of lead. Or burn my whole foster home down with them inside."

It took a couple minutes for Amy to process what she just heard. She didn't exactly know how to respond at first. She eventually gazed up at Avery and spoke.

"Have you thought about seeing a counselor?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"I knew were you gonna say that." Avery said. "What can I say? I obviously wasn't a very happy kid." Their conversation was interrupted by a commotion not too far away from them. There was some angry yelling going on, but Avery couldn't exactly make it out.

"What's going on over there?" Avery barked and began to head on over, Amy tailing her.

 **Some more backstory for the Avatar. I already mentioned in an earlier chapter that Infinite isn't the only mentally unstable character in this fanfic. The Avatar isn't exactly an ambassador for a healthy mind either and I decided to show that some more.**


	27. Chapter 21

**Once again, I've suffered a massive schedule slip. I'm going to put this fanfic on indefinite hiatus until I can get my life sorted out.**

CHAPTER 21

"This park is going to be Iron Battalion territory real soon! Better leave along with your kitty bitch! We don't tolerate people who don't love their species!"

Avery's blood ran cold when she heard that. _Oh God. What do I do?_ The dog just froze and could only stare at the scene in front of her. A blue lizard who couldn't be no more than 18 was confronting a mixed-species couple consisting of a male gray fox and a female cream-colored cat.

"You there!" The lizard boy yelled. _Oh shit. He better not be talking to me...he is..._

"Come over here!" He said walking over to her. Before Avery could react, she was grabbed by the wrist and dragged over to the couple that clearly wanted to leave.

"See this? This dog lady right here clearly loves her species. Just look! She's pregnant with more of her kind!" The lizard explained to the couple. _He thinks Forest is just a dog. Should I correct this guy?_

"Just...leave us alone. Please." The fox pleaded.

"What I want you to do is read this pamphlet and consider what you two are doing." The lizard said as he hastily grabbed a bunch of folded up pamphlets and forcefully handed them over to the couple.

Avery didn't know what to do. She did know whether to stay out of this conversation or to intervene. She looked back to Amy for help...Amy wasn't there.

"Amy?" Avery asked quietly.

"HEY!" A loud bark echoed throughout the park. Avery turned her head towards the sound and saw Amy walking toward them with a police officer (a rather large gray dog) beside her.

The lizard boy dropped his pamphlets, raised his right hand to flash a Roman salute and ran away. The couple soon left as well. Curiously, Amy wandered over to the pamphlets and picked one up. The police officer left once the lizard boy was out of sight.

Avery sighed and walked over to Amy.

"Come on. Let's go home." Avery said. Amy was curiously flipping through the pamphlet.

"Oh my," Amy gasped as she read the pamphlet. "It's the usual stuff that they're railing against. Interspecies relationships. There's even a section about homosexuality."

"I don't wanna hear it! Let's go!" Avery yelled. Amy dropped the pamphlet and tagged along with Avery.

* * *

Avery laid down in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She thought about what had happened. Was stuff like the incident with the lizard boy going to become more common in this city? _Maybe I should just sleep and stop worrying about this._ Avery closed her eyes and went to sleep. Or rather, she tried to. She was jolted from her attempt to sleep when her cellphone started buzzing against the wood of her desk.

Groggily, Avery picked up her cellphone and looked at it. She didn't recognize the number. Avery thought nothing of this and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" A strangled, nasal voice answered. Avery gasped in shock. She knew that voice anywhere.

"K-Keith!?" Avery stammered. She couldn't believe it. Keith was a student at the high school she had attended. He was a rather un-impressive looking leopard with rather thick glasses. Despite his rather nerdy appearance, Keith was CONSTANTLY getting patted down by the school security whenever he arrived because he always bought drugs to school. He frequently invented new (and rather elaborate) ways of getting drugs past security and into the school. Avery never really liked Keith. Mainly because he may or may not have supplied the prescription painkillers that resulted in the fatal overdose of a freshman girl.

Yet here Keith was. Calling Avery late at night. She no idea that he had survived the war. What could he have wanted.

"Yeah. It's me. Keith." The leopard said rather bluntly. "I heard all the stories about your work with the Resistance. That's kinda why I wanted to call you."

"Go on." Avery said.

"Look. There's a party going on. It's not just me. Jessica, Lauren, Bobby, Koby, all of us are here. Think of it as kinda like a high school reunion, but at Koby's house. We were wondering if you could possibly come, Avery. It's on the east side of the city. I'll text you how to get there. "

This whole discussion felt very strange to Avery. It seemed odd to be invited to a party shortly after midnight. But Avery thought little of it.

"Sure, I'll be on my way." Avery said and turned off her cellphone. She quickly ran into the bathroom to get dressed and soon went to her car. She checked her phone. Sure enough, Keith was providing instructions on how to get there. It was all a blur to Avery. Turn left on this street. Don't turn right on that street. After twenty minutes of driving, Keith told her to stop and she had arrived at the house.

Avery got out of car and saw Keith standing outside with a warm grin on his face. He hadn't changed at all since Avery last saw him. Same thick glasses. Same scrawny build. Same dorky aesthetic. Hopefully he didn't bring any drugs with him.

"Avery! Glad you could come! We've all been waiting to see you again!" Keith yelled. Avery ran up to him and gave him a friendly hug. She wasn't exactly sure why. This was Keith. The same Keith that had always bought a wide variety of drugs (from his mom's Xanax to black market PCP) to school. The same Keith that may have killed that freshman girl with his pills. Nevertheless, Avery felt a strong desire to hug him.

"I know. I missed you too." Keith said returning the hug. He then felt her bulging stomach.

"Oh. You're pregnant! Mind if I ask who's the father?"

Avery hesitated for a moment. "Maybe later."

"Okay. Let's go in. Hey, what happened to your ear? It looks like something chewed it off." Keith had noticed Avery's chewed-off right ear tip.

"I don't want to talk about it." Avery pushed past Keith and went inside. She gasped at what she saw. Everybody from her high school was there. They hadn't changed that much. It was like she had stepped back in time. As soon as she entered they all turned to stare at her.

"Holy shit, Avery!"

"Of all the people to save the world, you!"

"Hey, sorry about that one time..."

"Oh wow. You're pregnant! Obviously it's not Sonic. Who's your-"

"PLEASE!" Avery yelled and the whole house went silent. She continued.

"Can't we all just have a good time? Isn't that what we're all her for?" A moment of silence, all of her classmates began to mumble each other in agreement. Avery then walked further into the house and made herself at ease. She didn't want to be some type of savior. She just wanted to be a normal party-goer for the time being.

* * *

Koby's house was incredible. The hot tub was excellent. The food was some of the most amazing stuff she had ever eaten. Nothing had been slipped in the punch. And her old classmates were very friendly with her. Far more nicer and respectful than they had been in high school. Some of them even apologized to her. Avery's spirits had been down due to the events earlier, but now they were lifted.

It was then that Avery heard something. It sounded like a chilling howl. She thought little of it and went back to the party. She felt someone grab her by the shoulder. She turned around. It was Keith.

"Hey." Keith said nervously. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Avery asked.

"It's something that's been eating me up for quite a while now. I've...I've always felt very guilty about it." Keith confessed. Avery knew what it was. _It's about that freshman girl._

"It's about what I think it is, isn't it?" Avery replied.

"Yes. It's about that. Follow me. We need to discuss this somewhere private." Keith said with a gesture. Avery soon began to follow Keith somewhere. She didn't know where. A feeling of dread began to creep through Avery's body. Something terrible was going to happen and she knew it. But she had no choice. So she continued to follow Keith.

The house was big, so there were plenty of twists and turns. _Where could Keith be taking me?"_ Keith then turned a corner into a hallway. As soon as Avery went around the corner, she gasped in shock. Keith was gone. He had simply vanished into thin air. Avery began to tip toe nervously through the hall.

"Keith?" Avery called out. _What's going on? Where did Keith go?"_ Avery then let out a yelp as something grabbed her from behind and dragged her forcibly into a nearby closet. She screamed through the hand covering her mouth.

"Quiet now. It's alright. I missed you so much too." A very, VERY familiar voice said. Avery tensed up and felt like she was going to vomit.

"I-In-Infinite?" She gurgled weakly.

"Yep." the jackal sneered. It was at that moment that Avery fell unconscious.

* * *

Avery woke up on an altar of some sort. She had no idea where she was and she was too frightened to move. _How did I get here? Where am I?_ Something wet then dripped onto her cheek. Avery wiped it away with her hand. She looked at it and her eyes went wide. It was blood. Avery looked up at the ceiling and screamed in horror.

Keith. Koby. Lauren. All of her friends and everybody who was at the party. Dead and suspended from the ceiling by meat hooks.

"Like the decorations?" Infinite laughed as he stepped into the room, positively drenched in blood. What looked like bits of organs were also clinging to his fur. Avery gagged as the stench of death penetrated her nostrils. Infinite flashed a grin. His teeth now seemed to be decaying.

Avery didn't know what to say. As Infinite walked closer to her, she noticed that he had a massive erection.

"What better way to celebrate our reunion than by letting you know that you belong to me, not these people." Infinite growled. He then got up on the altar with Avery and began to tear at her clothes. Avery began to cry in terror.

"No! Please!" The dog cried out.

"Still pretending that you don't enjoy this?" Infinite grinned and with a tug, tore away Avery's panties, exposing her vagina.

Avery began to sob uncontrollably. Infinite was back and going to torment her AGAIN. With a yelp, she was pinned underneath Infinite's blood-soaked body. She squirmed in vain, getting blood and bits of organs on her.

Infinite growled and began to position himself at her entrance. After a couple false stabs, he hit home and shoved his cock roughly into Avery with a grunt.

Avery screamed in pain as she was being violated again. This was possibly the most painful one she had ever had to endure. Infinite began to moan and grunt into Avery's shoulder as he fucked her brutally on the altar.

Avery wanted it to end. To make matters worse, a piercing beep began to echo throughout the room. Avery didn't know what it was but she wanted the beeping to stop. The pain in her ears was even worse than the pain in her vagina.

The dog used all of her strength to free one arm from Infinite. She needed to stop this beeping sound. Avery reached out...and shut off her alarm clock.

Avery opened her eyes. She was in bed. Safe in her apartment. She sat up and took a few moments to comprehend what had happened. She soon began to realize that it was all just a nightmare. Keith had never called her (he might not even be alive). There was no party. Infinite was hopefully still locked away.

Avery sighed and gazed down at her belly.

"Oh Forest. What am I gonna do?" She asked her son.

 **Thank you all for reading this fanfic. It was an honor. I am now going to put this fanfic on hiatus. I don't know for how long. I know for certain that when I come back to this fanfic, there WILL be a timeskip. Possibly around the time when the Avatar is almost ready to give birth.**

 **Special thanks to Kjsndn for pointing out any mistakes that I may have made.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
